SOB UM CREPÚSCULO PÚRPURA
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA-Slash/Snarry-cont de Sob um céu vermelho sangue - Amar o que não se tem e com a consciência pesada, não poder mais amar, quando o erro for percebido, talvez seja tarde demais.
1. Versões

_**Harry Potter e correlatos pertencem a tia Rowling... Ave JKRowling sama!**_

_**Essa fic é continuação de SOB UM CÉU VERMELHO SANGUE, e tem muita coisa feia que criança não pode ver... NC-17/Slash/non-con/(o non-com é nessa parte Serim... foi erro meu colocar lá na SCUVS)menção ao uso de substâncias tóxicas e outras coisitas más... Shipper? Hahaha... o bicho pega geral, lembram da minha máxima? Harry e todo mundo? Por aí vai.(Sevie seu destino é sofrer... se morder, remoer e roer de cíume...)

* * *

**_

**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**

_Alguém que ama algo que não mais lhe pertence, cujos segredos pesam na conciência..._

_Alguém que perdeu a coisa mais importante de todas... a capacidade de amar..._

_Talvez quando o erro for percebido, seja tarde demais.

* * *

_

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.01.VERSÕES.**

**.Alvo Dumbledore.**

Quando ambos saíram, ficou um estranho silêncio na sala, o silêncio que não ficava ali presente desde quando? Desde do dia que Voldmort ressurgira e Harry Potter contara como o enfrentara cara a cara... sim, foi o mesmo silêncio de quando tudo acabara e deixara aquela criança na enfermaria...

E aquele menino crescera, tão rápido... como o outro que o precedia com um olhar marcado e duro, talvez por isso entendesse os sentimentos de Harry por Severo... eles eram tão iguais, tão marcados que podiam se reconhecer como criaturas da mesma espécie e por isso talvez por isso não disse nada, não houve mentira, só omissão, não poderia tornar pior e mais duro o que havia acorrido e se Harry havia decidido por protegê-lo... não ia ser ele que iria condenar o que só o amor podia compreender.

Conhecia o menino mais que ele mesmo, do mesmo modo que Harry, Severo fora alguém a quem devotara um pouco de atenção, alguém a quem dedicaria um pouco de compreenção, ele não conseguia transpor por vezes as barreiras tão duramente impostas em sua vida, os hábitos, os vícios.

Já era punição suficiente para ele ser privado daquele sentimento, não poderia impor maior castigo a ele.

E não havia nada de errado afinal, o que sentiam, o que Harry sentia não era errado, por mais que ninguém entendesse, e agora, compactuava com o erro de julgar algo que não deveria ser julgado. E pedia que fosse melhor assim. Não seria melhor para Minerva e Hermione no entanto, Minerva demoraria a entender o que ocorrera e o caminho escolhido, ela achava que regras, rigidez e retidão eram a solução para tudo... mas como disse no campo do coração, nenhuma regra se aplicava. Hermione teria que finalmente aceitar as responsabilidades que tanto tomava para si...

Que um dia, se pudessem, ou houvesse a possibilidade...

Que um dia Harry e Severo os perdoassem.

Que um dia Harry pudesse ter o que lhe era roubado.

**.Minerva McGonagall.**

Um erro desde o começo, foi o que foi, não que Severo tenha culpa é a natureza dele, mas insistir no erro, Harry é jovem, por vezes precisa esfregar a cara no problema para aceitá-lo e sinceramente a teimosia é mais do que marca no rapaz.

Foi a medida mais extremada possível, mas o que fazer, é para o bem de todos e sabe que Alvo está sempre pensando e zelando por todos. Agora houveram os primeiros sacrifícios verdadeiros.

Mentira, sempre é o mesmo cordeiro sendo sacrificado, tem coração, sabe que é verdade, sabe que é isso, o menino é sempre o primeiro a perder algo... andava atrás do Severo como um condenado... já cansado do ataque... partindo para despertar muito depois... vazio.

Dessa vez, há também Severo, que apesar do erro, faz o que mais odeia, todos podem dizer que não, mas o conhece, ele tem arrependimentos e o que fez dessa vez é o que mais odeia saber fazer... os olhos dele, frios, mas invariavelmente mais duros que o costume revelam que algo de marcado ficou.

Hermione também pobre menina, que agora tem que aceitar que é confidente de um segredo morto para sempre, na sua cabeça um segredo que vale uma vida. Isso pesa.

Que um dia tanto mal se apague ou pelo menos se supere... que tenha valido á pena.

**.Hermione Granger.**

Sabe daquelas coisas tristes que acontecem... como quando morre alguém... achei que isso doesse, quando Cedrico morreu, quando Sirius morreu, mas agora, algo maior morreu e realmente dói.

Acho que é isso que chamam de crescer, porque não há mais como esconder que os contos de fadas acabaram... eu comparo as coisas sabe? Eu e Rony, tão simples, tão óbvio... tão bom... e nesses momentos juntos eu me pergunto porque não pode ser sempre assim para todos?

Porque a luz de alguns não pode aparecer? Porque a fada madrinha de algumas pessoas sumiu?

Porque inferno eu sei que amar não é suficiente? Que nem todos são amados, agora quando recebo amor, não me sinto mais totalmente feliz, não vejo mais o mundo cor-de-rosa... agora, sinto que roubei algo de meu amigo, me pergunto se fiz a coisa certa... fiz?

Ele confiou em mim... eu não posso esquecer disso.

Ele me contou... com lágrimas nos olhos... agora, aquilo que devia ser algo tão íntimo, me pertence e não mais a ele... eu me sinto como se tivesse roubado.

Como permitem algo assim? Porque precisa ser assim? Porque não outras pessoas? Porque alguém que já perdeu quase tudo? Dói.

Se eu o olho, agora desse jeito, se eu o "vigio" me sinto tão má e suja quanto os que o roubaram, me pergunto quem é mais monstro nessa história. Porque diabos o professor Snape deixou tudo ficar assim? Ele não o merece! Mas também não acho que estão errados como a professora Minerva faz parecer... Harry não tem culpa... alguém pode ser culpado de amar? E de não ser amado? Ou de ter um amor incoveniente, porque o crime de Harry é esse não? Amar de modo incoveniente... é inconveniente que se ame alguém mais velho ou mais novo, do mesmo sexo... professor e aluno... é incoveniente amar um espião...

Mas não é incoveniente que se jogue tudo isso fora como lixo... é o que fizeram não? Com as memórias e os sentimentos dele? Jogados fora como lixo? Então... se as lembranças e sentimentos de Harry são... descartáveis... ele o é? É isso?

Tenho medo de pensar... e agora, eu não durmo... como ele.

Mas eu sei que estou segura porque meu amor não é incoveniente... e ele me sustenta.

Eu só quero um mundo onde todos tenham um pouco disso.

Principalmente o Harry... ele merece.

**.Ronald Weasley.**

Harry está estranho... mais do que antes... por vezes fica horas olhando o nada como se estivesse preso. Como se estivesse imerso em si mesmo, ele já andava quieto, mas é algo diferente agora... é algo que me faz pensar que eu deixei de saber do que acontecia... é um silêncio perdido igual de quando Sirius morreu, ele não nos evita mais, mas nos olha como se não nos entendesse.

Eu tenho medo... acho que Harry está mesmo ficando louco.

Hermione diz que é normal, e que não entendemos porque não estamos cansados como ele.

Talvez ela tenha razão, e ela também ficou diferente... mais quieta, mais triste, perguntei mil vezes se ela ficou sabendo de algo mais... e ela repete mil vezes que Harry está lutando e nada mais.

Talvez seja essa a tal luta... essa coisa da cicatriz, oclumência e todo o resto... isso talvez o esteja deixando meio maluco...

Não consigo pensar muito nisso... me faz sentir um idiota igual aos que o apontavam no ano passado, Harry é meu amigo, meu irmão.

E agora eu acho que estamos perdendo ele.

**.Severo Snape.**

Algumas criaturas andam banhadas em luz própria... outras se esgueiram nas sombras...

"Imagino que Harry se esgueire pelas sombras, carregando um pouco de luz por onde passa..."

Minhas palavras... agora pensando eu complemento:

"Algumas criaturas como eu se condenam merecidamente ás sombras...

Harry ainda se esgueira pelas sombras... mas sua luz está se apagando..."

Não sei se não mereço o remorso que sinto, mas o que eu poderia ter feito de diferente, embarcar no delírio adolescente? Isso talvez mais tarde apagasse aquela luz mais rápido... de uma única vez... Não fico mais pensando tanto em mim... em ter eu mesmo feito aquilo... eu mesmo apaguei da mente dele, aquilo que desejei tanto que ele mesmo tivesse esquecido.

Mas houveram marcas... profundas...

Quando ele acordou já estava diferente, aquele olhar mais frio... era algo que eu nunca queria ver, eu...

Eu queria ter tido a chance de mostrar que ele não era, feio, tolo ou errado em sentir o que sentia... que não era um problema.

Mas é.

Quando roubei aquela cena e a vi pelos olhos dele... me vi, me especial, me vi poderoso, me melhor, vi algo que ele viu... O único problema é que ele não viu a criatura, amarga, mesquinha, covarde e inferior que sou, perto dele... indigno de tocá-lo como o toquei. E ele me protegeu, até o limite de resistência, da dor...

Ele enfrentou o Lorde com unhas e dentes para me preservar.

E eu apenas aceitei torná-lo... incapaz de sentir.

Tenho um imenso medo de ter cometido um erro, mas ainda me resta um pouco de confiança em Dumbledore.

Mas ele não é Deus... foi o que Harry mesmo disse.

**.Harry Potter.**

Eu tenho medo.

É o que digo... pra mim mesmo quando estou só.

Eu estou só.

Quase o tempo todo... eu vejo coisas, sinto coisas e temo coisas que os outros não temem, não entendem... eu sei que me vigiam, sei que não lembro de tudo que fui... sinto que é um caminho sem volta...

Eu sei que meus pensamentos são escuros e traidores... eu sei que se fosse outro.

Não confiaria em mim.

Dumbledore disse uma vez que podia ver a sombra dele por trás dos meus olhos...

Eu agora o escuto em meus pensamentos, sibilando, sussurrando, instigando.

Eu sei que confiam em mim...

Por isso tenho medo.

Medo de falhar, não ser forte o bastante, como falhei.

Falhei tanto que decidi esquecer... e agora... me sinto estranho.

Dumbledore me disse que minha mente estava cansada, que fui corajoso, mas que esqueci coisas... algumas porque Voldmort conseguiu destruir, outras porque decidimos ser mais seguro esquecer...

Voldmort quer saber quem eu amo.

Amo... eu... não sei, significa que esqueci.

Foi pelo bem dessa pessoa... que esqueci... deveria me orgulhar disso?

Eu tenho medo.

Medo que no fim eu me esqueça de mim mesmo.

Odeio.

Tudo.

Odeio... creio que é a única coisa que fica inalterada...

Me agarro ao ódio então?

Talvez fosse seguro.

O natal da toca foi estranho, os pais de Rony fizeram de tudo para ser algo bom e confortável... e foi... só, não fez diferença.

E quando voltei a Hogwarts...

Não fez diferença. Ah, na verdade... talvez algo esteja diferente...

Eu.

_Harry olhou de sua poltrona a imensa janela na Sala Precisa, o luar tinha um estranho tom púrpura... continuava passando o dedo pela borda do cálice._

_Ignorando o fato dele estar partido e seu dedo profundamente cortado._

_O sangue e o absinto unidos tinham um estranho e escuro tom de vermelho._

_Mas Harry não via... absorto em seus pensamentos sombrios._


	2. Crina de Unicórnio

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.02.Crina.de.Unicórnio.**

Acorde dorminhoco!- disse Rony o balançando.

Estou indo.- suspirou e esticou-se.

Tateou lentamente na mesa de cabeceira atrás dos óculos...

Enfiou-os no rosto e se trocou, não deu sequer uma segunda olhada á figura em frente ao espelho.

Sei que não sou extremamente sexy... mas você está me ignorando a meses!- disse o espelho.

Panaca.- disse enfiando a mochila no ombro.

Pra você também!- esguelou-se a imagem.

Era um hábito torturante, ver aquela rotina nos corredores e os olhares, de "você vai cair morto no corredor hoje? Agora?" (Aos quais não deveria dar atenção pois os recebia desde quando? Sempre?) E o que mais lhe irritava, aquela falsa encenação de que tudo seguia seu rumo.

Voldmort conseguira se aliar aos gigantes... e eles atacaram um vila bruxa... morte e histeria generalizada...

Bom, pensou dando um sorriso desgostoso enquanto acompanhava Rony e Hermione...

Era impossível que os outros soubessem...

Ele vira tudo graças a felicidade e prazer de Voldmort...essa noite.

Ninguém mais sabia, não os alunos... não as pessoas "normais".

Sentou-se á mesa olhando em torno distraídamente, (distraídamente, uma coisa que não acontecia mais... os detalhes lhe pulavam á vista...) Cho ainda se mantinha impássivel, e que ficasse assim. Malfoy estava falando com Parkinson e não parecia animado... quem se animaria? Ana Aboot estava falando com o Fletcher... as mesas pareciam as mesmas, se descontasse a meia dúzia de rostos novos em cada uma... um e outro o olhando também... principalmente o pessoal da AD, sorriu para um ou dois... "fazia diferença?"

Com as corujas veio uma onda crescente de rumores, perguntou pescando um pão doce no meio dos namorados.

Então está na primeira página?

O que?- perguntou Rony.

O ataque com gigantes...- disse calmamente.

Harry... você... viu?- perguntou Hermione.

O que diz o jornal?- perguntou ainda calmamente.

Ela lhe virou a primeira página, uma enorme foto mostrava restos de uma rua... uma das casas estava em chamas.

A marca negra em evidência no céu.

Só aquilo lhe despertava... não era um filme... não era imaginação... era real.

As aulas Harry...- começou Mione...que olhou para os lados e disse baixo.- de oclu...

Estão só começando... eu ainda vejo...

Harry é importante...

Um só olhar, ela se calou, levantou da mesa, tão fácil... virou as costas e saiu.

Tão fácil, virar as costas e sair...

Queria tanto que fosse assim com seu destino... virar as costas e sair... correndo.

Os passos pesados ecoaram pelos corredores.

* * *

As aulas de oclumência com Alvo Dumbledore não se mostraram, inicialmente, muito diferentes das de Snape, na verdade pareceu que a calma do diretor era muito irritante, pelo menos com o outro havia ação, ainda havia expectativa "ele vai me ferrar hoje? jogar um vidro nas minhas fuças?" Era divertido ao seu modo... Dumbledore não, parecia extremamente grave nessas aulas, de nada lembrava o bruxo velhinho e meio amalucado... não, lhe lembrava um pouco do Dumbledore que o salvara de Bartô Crouch... 

Diante dele, sentia-se eternamente uma criança que fez algo errado.

E mesmo assim, as aulas prosseguiam... "Legelimens... legelimens, legelimens..."

Harry... está concentrado?

Olhou os olhos azuis, lembrava dele chorando... uma ou duas lágrimas após a morte de Sirius, como ele mesmo dissera após entrar naquela sala, tinha mesmo objetos em demasia... tudo que quebrara já estava restaurado.

Mas palavras e sentimentos não se restauram...

Estava... pensando...- disse ainda sentindo as têmporas latejarem... essa união dos gigantes...

Parte deles Harry.

Daria de ombros se a educação lhe permitisse...

Isso é só para causar terror... ele... deseja que os outros sejam marginalizados... e se juntem a ele também...

Outros?

Sim... os outros seres mágicos.

Talvez... algo que você saiba?

Ironia. Não devia ver... mas bastava acenar com a possibilidade de tê-lo feito e todos aguçavam os ouvidos...

Não... mas já ouvi comentários aqui... na escola...

Sobre Hagrid?

Sim.

Fiquei sabendo... isso é comum num tempo conturbado como esse, as pessoas pré-julgam... com base no medo.

Eu sei.- disse baixo.

Podemos continuar?

Sim.

* * *

Expelliarmus! 

O grupo aplaudiu, sorriu e estendeu a mão ao sétimanista da Corvinal, que lhe sorriu, segurando-a firme.Os mais velhos tinham essa tendência, Hermione balançava a cabeça para o rapaz e Rony lhe fez um sinal de positivo.

Ainda é melhor desarmar um oponente... desarmado, você pode imobilizá-lo. As azarações mais simples são as mais rápias e eficazes... lembrem disso. Obrigado Adrian.

O rapaz lhe sorriu, era sempre um dos primeiros a se voluntariar... era um dos mais ágeis, e empolgados.(Parecia que tinha interesse em ser auror...sempre contava com a ajuda dele.)

Vamos hoje fazer algo diferente.- disse olhando o grupo na sala.- Por isso voltamos á sala precisa... Hermione está distribuindo esses lenços que vão mudar de cor quando pegarem...- disse apontando-os na mão dela.- É quase um jogo, haverão duas equipes a branca e a negra... isso amarrem no braço... não tirem... a sala vai mudar e cada equipe ficará de um lado, o objetivo é capturar o maior número de pessoas do time adversário.

Duelos em grupo?- perguntou uma moça do último ano da Lufa-Lufa.

Exato... é fácil duelar frente a frente num duelo organizado... mas com múltiplos alvos e com movimentação é mais difícil... Hermione será a líder do grupo branco... quem a pegar termina , mesma coisa com Rony... líder o grupo negro...

Você não vai entrar?- perguntou Adrian amarrando o lenço negro no braço.

Não... alguém tem que cuidar de vocês...- disse com um sorriso, vou estar lá em cima...- apontou um mesanino que acabava de aparecer.

A sala agora parecia imensa, cheia de prateleiras... labiríntica, as luzes diminuiram... Harry subiu.

Reunidos? Prontos?- "O apito... " Pensou olhando em volta e o achando ao lado de sua mão.

Ás vezes gostava de ficar olhando-os assim "Os mais velhos precisam de algo mais substancial Harry, eu e Thonks vamos lhe mandar alguns planejamentos"dissera Lupin. "Eles estarão nas ruas no fim do ano... alguns do nosso lado, outros definitivamente sem lado, mas não com Voldmort... precisam se sentir seguros."

Os planejamentos por vezes lhe davam a certeza de serem algo da academia de Aurores revivido por Thonks... quando se encontraram na cabana de Hagrid num fim de semana, Rony e Hermione simplesmente deliraram ao vê-la sorrindo contando sobre as aulas.(mesmo as com fim desastrado.)

Ficava feliz por ter aprendido alguma coisa nova com Lupin naquele dia... feliz em repassar... por mais que achasse que não tinha o direito... não podia negar... era uma das poucas coisas que lhe davam prazer agora...

Ver os outros aprendendo... evoluindo, Neville não estava ali agora, mas também era um dos melhores... mesmo quando tropeçava e estuporava alguém pelas pernas... era engraçado. Rony ainda dava uma ou outra instrução a sua equipe que avançava mais rápido, em um ataque macisso e de muito impacto... como um rolo compressor... efetivo se não fosse um problema...

Mais a frente a equipe de Hermione montara rápidamente uma emboscada... Rony ia cair... pois estava com a retaguarda fraca.

Sentiu como se tivesse sido golpeado na cabeça pelas costas... tentou bloquear olhando os outros.

"Isso é inutil... não há um alvo específico que valha a pena... esses treinos são inúteis... meus comensais são mais experientes..."Sibilou ele em sua cabeça.

"Experientes em perder para alunos de Hogwarts... pergunte a Belatriz..." respondeu seco.

Se manteve silencioso, apesar da dor, deixando-a fluir para seus dedos já adormecidos apertados no corrimão, brancos... ali embaixo alguns caíam estuporados, desarmados e imobilizados... poucas coisas mais graves... se manteve silencioso, expulsando metodicamente o outro de sua mente...

Havia um problema... o entorpecimento anormal que se seguia depois de cada seção de luta mental... sentia sono, cansaço, dor de cabeça... queria sentar e relaxar... aquecer-se e porque não, admitindo o hábito adquirido dentro dessa mesma sala com a primeira cerveja, beber.

Desgrudou a mão do corrimão e levou-a trêmula ao apito, apito á boca.

O grupo vitorioso de Hermione olhou para cima... apesar dos dois capitães estarem ofegantes, era óbvio o amuamento de Rony em ter sido capturado e amarrado pela namorada... Rony parecia um tomate.

Muito bom.- disse ali de cima.- Mas por causa da hora, vamos parar por aqui ok?

Esperou com um olhar calmo as reclamações óbvias e disse.

Os monitores poderiam levar os mais feridos para enfermaria? É sério, precisam descansar porque isso é só o começo.- disse ao ver Hermione já separando quem ela achava que deveria.-Eu cuido das coisas aqui... certo, dispensados... até amanhã... sim quem tem treino depois...

Temos treino depois de amanhã.- disse Rony baixo.

Então amanhã e sexta. Ok. Pode ir com ela Rony.- disse com um sorriso ao amigo.- Eu cuido das coisas aqui.

E o tumulto saiu, andou para trás e sentou-se na poltrona que apareceu, suspirou pesadamente, e voltou a abrir os olhos quando escutou a porta.

Ah oi.- disse.

Eu pensei que ia precisar de ajuda.- disse o outro.

Não Adrian... mas obrigado.

Ah...- o outro disse meio perdido.-Você, está bem? Parece um pouco... cansado.

Um pouco, mas na verdade gosto de ficar aqui... repensando o encontro, ver o que podemos melhorar.

Está certo... então... até amanhã.

Até.

Quando o outro saiu jogou um feitiço na porta... do outro lado ela sumiria e ficaria trancada... a sala precisa deveria ter sido mantida para coisas mais pessoais... foi um inferno espantar os casazinhos que sempre apareciam para curtí-la.

"Exclusivo para uso da AD."Foi o que Dumbledore frisou num jantar logo depois do natal.

Filch estava ficando craque em achar a sala nas horas mais (im)próprias para flagrar algo...

Mas nunca flagara Harry Potter bancando o bruxo doido mechendo no caldeirão...

Porque diabos fizera aquelas poções? não lembrava... mas sabia que tinha relação com os pesadelos... Voldmort... imbecil... talvez fosse só para aprender e poder evitar os olhares de Hermione nas aulas de Snape.

Aulas que devia abandonar, se fosse decente... não poderia ter entrado naquela turma, não tinha os NOM'S para isso, engraçado Hermione não ter lhe dito nada do gênero, agora que não serviam mais como desculpa para a desculpa de precisar aulas de reforço...

Até porque afinal sabia muito bem lidar com a droga das poções!

Enfiou um logo gole de cerveja amanteigada garganta abaixo (estava enjoado demais ara algo mais forte...)

* * *

A imagem era recorrente, tão conhecida de todos os ângulos que nem os via mais... passara a andar em torno, abobalhado com a profundidade de tons vermelhos e dourados "tão grifinórios" da cena... 

Tinham decidido se livrar deles... todos eles, mas como ainda os tinha... sabia conserva-las bem... sabia a poção certa... não as destruiu, estavam lá mescladas as dezenas de potes... entre os mais velhos e sujos... guardadas... talvez por enquanto, talvez para sempre, talvez até ter coragem de se livrar delas, pensou, voltando do devaneio olhando o pote onde memórias jaziam cristalizadas...

Engraçado... algumas pessoas se referiam a memórias como preciosas, alguns bruxos sabiam que memórias guardadas tempo demais... mofavam... se acabavam... viravam pó.

Mas conservadas... na poção certa...

Pareciam finos fios de prata.

Crina de unicórnio... era o que dizia a etiqueta.

Levantou-se irritado consigo mesmo, essa maldita roda viva de pensamentos o atormentava... além dos quatro, ninguém sabia, lhe dissera Dumbledore... mas sentia como se todos soubessem... todas as paredes lhe acusassem.

Estava furioso consigo mesmo porque desejara vê-las... todas elas.

Não tinha o direito de ter sequer esse desejo. Ver mais do que vira.

Sentia-se conduzido pelo destino, incapaz de mudar, de fato era, as coisas já haviam acontecido, ele já havia mudado.

Suspirou e com um NOX, apagou a última luz.

Mas Severo sabia, que na escuridão... na cama, vê-lo era ainda mais fácil.


	3. Sintoma

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.03.Sintoma.**

Foi algo de assustador... Hermione pensou no corredor... tremendamente assustador... para ela que sabia de tudo então... por um segundo sentiu que iria perder o uso das pernas, ficaram bambas.

Agora a turma estava em silêncio, enquanto ele passava mais uma receita de poção, pela primeira vez na vida Hermione nem sabia qual era e pra que servia, Rony ao seu lado é que estava prestando mais atenção e gemia.

Mione... amor... você ainda está tremendo... está bem... Harry tem levado algumas advertências e detenções... mas valeu a pena.- emendou num tom sonhador.

Ron...- gemeu.

Havia sido assustador...

Uma coisa era a rotina comum de insultos e ofensas sempre trocados por Grifinórios e Sonserinos diante da porta do laboratório de poções nos últimos anos, mas dessa vez... a troca de insultos, as insinuações entre Harry e Draco cresceram até que Harry deu por encerrada a questão se voltando a porta.

Não ligue Mione.- Harry dizia no seu jeito mais manso.- Essas palavras são as únicas que ele sabe... tem que falar isso já que não tem o mesmo vocabulário que você. Deve ser a companhia que ele tem.

Harry nunca usara sarcasmo antes.

Ora seu nojento!- Draco revidou furioso, afinal Harry falara algo sobre Lúcio/Comensal/Azkaban...antes, agora falara dos colegas dele...-Defiandous!

Foi nesse momento que levou a mão a boca... o corte se estendia detrás da orelha até o meio da bochecha, além do mais, Draco o atacara pelas costas... foi quando começou, Harry passara a mão pelo corte e antes que se adiantasse para ver se era grave Harry se virara.

Estendendo a mão para frente, cheia de sangue.

Está vendo isso Malfoy?- disse baixo e deliberadamente calmo.

O olhar... Hermione nunca tinha visto Harry com tamanha frieza no olhar... o mais perto que havia chego disso foi quando Harry havia partido para cima de Sirius quando ainda achava que ele era o assassino de seus pais e mesmo daquela vez o olhar ainda fervia de fúria... agora não, era frio.

Até Malfoy parecia surpreso e mais do que assustado. Deixando a mão da varinha pender, Harry dera um passo pequeno a frente e a roda se abriu mais, até Crabble e Goyle se afastaram... Malfoy olhou em volta, os olhos que antes eram os mais frios de toda Hogwarts pareciam reconhecer algo que os outros ainda não tinha visto. Harry falou ainda mais baixo e cortante.

Isso é mais do que motivo para eu mesmo lhe dar um corretivo... daqueles que há anos muita gente promete e ninguem te dá... empunhe essa varinha! -Harry deu outro passo para ver Draco recuar um pouco.- Pelas costas consegue... Não consegue pela frente? O que foi? Mostrando a covardia que lhe é característica? É uma boa escolha... então Malfoy?-Harry disse ainda mais baixo.- Largue essa varinha ou levante de vez!

Harry sempre fora paciente... até demais, claro que as explosões do ano anterior diziam o contrário, mas pelo que passara... bastava ver o modo como tratava os engraçadinhos na AD... ele sempre fora calmo e paciente... agora... beirava o maldoso.

Draco no entanto, tinha um orgulho a defender... endureceu o olhar e apontou a varinha, Harry era mais rápido, até agora, trouxera a mão suja de sangue a frente, o sangue já sujava a camisa, e a outra mão próxima ao bolso da veste onde estava sua varinha.

Estup...- Draco não terminou...

Um feitiço treinado a exaustão pode ser feito sem a pronúncia de sua fórmula cabalística... mas é algo para quem tem anos de prática, geralmente só os aurores conseguiam isso... porque o feitiço tende a sair errado ou mais fraco dessa forma... Harry havia acabado de jogar Draco no chão, como se tivesse lhe dado um empurrão bem forte, somente lhe apontando a varinha... andou mais... ambos em frente a porta do laboratório.

Levanta Malfoy! Pára de tremer no chão como uma menininha assustada!- Harry disse de pé em frente ao sonserino.

Cale a boca, seu mestiço filho de uma vaca sangue ruim!- Draco disse se levantando.

Só agora percebia que estavam em silêncio, todos, porque houve um múrmurio ascendente seguindo as palavras do rapaz loiro... todo mundo sabia que mexer com a família de Harry não era boa idéia, principalmente se quem mexia era Draco Malfoy.

Expelliarmus.

Draco perdeu a varinha e olhou perdido. Houve uma nova onda aprovativa, mas dessa vez não, dessa vez Harry não deixaria outro aceno Draco estava pendurado, flutuando na verdade muito acima do chão... quase roçando no teto das masmorras.

Vamos ver o que tem a dizer agora que elevamos sua visão de mundo... Que tal Malfoy? Sentindo-se bem não? Não é você que gosta de olhar os outros de cima?

Seu Idiota! Desça-me! Seu testa partida imbecil!

A porta do laboratório se abriu e o silêncio caiu atemorizado, Snape olhou a ambos... primeiro a Malfoy e em seguida Harry.

Potter! O que diabos pensa que está fazendo?

Novamente, quem esperava o discurso "ele começou a nos xingar/azarar primeiro!" Enganou-se. Harry olhou Snape por um tempo e sorriu, Hermione prendeu a respiração, Harry sorrira de um jeito falso e em seguida.

Estou ajudando o Malfoy arejar a cabeça professor Snape. Mas acho que estou fazendo algo errado não? Me ajude... não seria melhor fazer assim?

E com um novo gesto colocou o Malfoy de cabeça para baixo. Todos conteram a respiração, e pode ver nos olhos dos outros a intenção de sair correndo quando Snape olhou Harry como se fosse jogar-lhe uma imperdoável naquele segundo.Olhos negros que passavam do sonserino se debatendo ao outro lhe encarando.

Harry parecia muito satisfeito. Principalmente com a reação de Snape.

Ele perdera a fala por um segundo.

E no mesmo segundo que a recuperou disse grave.

Finite encantatem.

Draco caiu no chão devagar e sentou-se com um lamento mínimo. Snape se virara para Harry.

Isso vai custar mais do os pontos que eu vou tirar da grifinória... isso pode ser sua expulsão Potter.

Harry guardara a varinha e se virara de frente para Snape.

Posso ir a enfermeria então?- disse calmamente.

O olhar do outro foi do rosto calmo ao corte, desceu até a camisa... suja de sangue.

De lá vá para sala de McGonagal, ela estará informada.O restante da turma que ainda pretende ter um resto de ano descente queira entrar na sala, Senhor Malfoy, espere quero falar com o senhor.

E assim, Harry foi para a enfermaria, a turma entrou e Snape fechara a porta, em meio minuto entrou com Malfoy que mancava de leve... e logo foi recebido muito solidariamente pelos colegas de casa. A aula transcorreu tensa, apesar de Snape não ter sido desagradável com ninguém, apesar de trêmulo, Neville não levou sequer uma indireta. Snape provavelmente estava guardando o melhor para Harry.

Por isso Mione ainda sentia-se trêmula.

Preparava-se para mais uma aula, tentava manter a rotina mesmo admitindo que naquela turma nunca houvera rotina... desde o retorno, a duas semanas, nada ocorreu, mantinha-se a ordem natural ou anti-ordem natural... não evitara nenhum dos sarcasmos, embora não os fizesse mais com prazer. A lembrança de cada comentário apenas lhe lembrava que sua crueldade em demasia surtira o efeito mais estranho possível. Além do mais era necessário uma extrema pressão e uma distração para fazer o rapaz errar uma poção.

Era mais fácil ele mesmo errar a receita. Andava devagar olhando os caldeirões, a turma estava suficientemente tensa para não precisar dizer nada, se respirasse perto do Longbotton era capaz dele morrer de medo... e afinal, não sentia-se... inclinado a fazê-lo...

Nunca imaginara aquilo, de tudo que sabia sobre ele, Harry... Potter, era que... ele nunca mencionaria o que vira naquela penseira no ano anterior...não daquele jeito... teve vontade de matá-lo, parado ali, com o mesmo sorriso cínico do pai. "Ele não conheceu o pai..." tentou se lembrar... lembrando do corte e do sangue... cortes e sangue estavam lá como referência a aquilo que não aconteceu... mas vivia em sua memória... só na sua.

E agora ficava ali se assombrando, se atormentando, Potter nem sequer poderia ser expulso... impossível conseguir isso. Além do mais Malfoy errara... havia momentos certos para provocar um oponente e acima de tudo, um verdadeiro sonserino evitaria o confronto direto com um oponente mais forte... com relação a isso... não havia mais dúvidas.

"Porque diabos fiz aquilo?" "Porque infernos eu iria querer fazer aquilo?"

"Mas foi bom... não foi? A cara deles... ah... a cara daqueles dois..."

"Eu nunca poderia ter feito aquilo... eu sabia que aquilo não devia ter sido feito..."

"Eu ainda não sei porque eu FIZ aquilo..."

"Mas talvez seja porque eu deveria ter feito antes..."

A sensação real de ter um anjo e um diabo lhe soprando aos ouvidos... achava que aquilo era só uma metáfora visual... suspirou pela quadragésima vez no caminho entre a enfermaria e a sala de McGonagall... caminhando deliberadamente devagar... se preparando para ouvir... Ah, Malfoy também passara dos limites! Tenha dó... sua camisa raspava no pescoço por causa do sangue seco... tá certo... o corte não fora grave... mas como Pomfrey dissera, se fosse no pescoço e um pouquinho mais fundo seria encrenca...

Harry... ei... Potter...- a voz veio do corredor lateral que dava acesso a biblioteca... embora um pouco contramão.

Se virou e viu o autor do chamado, Bernardo um outro aluno do sétimo ano, mas da Lufa-Lufa... ao lado Ana Abbot, ambos com uma resma de pergaminhos.

Ah, olá.

Hum, eu queria saber... vai ter AD hoje... soube que cancelaram o treino da Grifinória.

Vai sim... Já tem avisos nas salas comunais.- disse calmamnete, achando estranho o comportamento da garota que o olhava fixamente, até cair a ficha... a camisa.

Você... está machucado?- Abbot perguntou um pouco timidamente.

Ah... isso?- puxou a gola suja.- Já cuidei, estou voltando da enfermaria e Pomfrey garantiu que ainda tenho um tempinho de vida...

A garota loira riu, Bernardo balançou a cabeça.

Então a gente se vê a noite?

Com certeza... e avisem os mais desligados... como o Justino... ele já faltou umas duas vezes...

Pode deixar Harry!- Sorriu o rapaz.

Até logo.- disse Ana com um enorme sorriso.

Por um segundo até tinha esquecido... mas que MERDA! McGonagall iria matá-lo.


	4. Más Companhias

_**Procuramos as más companhias... ou elas nos procuram? Esse capítulo tem coisas feias que as crianças NÃO devem fazer! No mundo bruxo deve ter algo do tipo "se beber deixe a vassoura... se voar não beba?". Conhecemos o corvo... que escolhi por causa de um desenho de Sandman... essa formatação tá uma M!

* * *

**_

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.04.Más companhias.**

Cuidado com isso.- disse novamente para a quintanista da corvinal que apertava o tornozelo.-É isso pessoal... por hoje chega...-disse para a turma que bufou.-E você vai ter que ir ver a madame Pomfrey... acho que você quebrou esse tornozelo senhorita Swallow.

A garota suspirou ainda trêmula, tinha caído de mal jeito ao ser estuporada... segurou-a de leve pela cintura e foi saindo.

Eu ajudo.- disse Bernardo.

Adrian que tinha substituído Rony e Mione que estavam em uma reunião de monitores não pareceu muito feliz, que bobagem... como se alguém precisasse de mais trabalho numa noite.

Adrian... leva a colega dela.- apontou a garota agarrada em seu ombro.- Até a sala comunal?

Eu levo.- Concordou ele passando um lenço para a garota que tinha "aleijado" a amiga.

Valeu.

Bernardo até tentou ajudá-lo... mas uma vez grudada em Harry a garota não parecia mais querer largar... não que Harry não se sentisse responsável... mas cumprindo detenções antes das aulas da AD..."maldito Snape!", estava literalmente quebrado... e nada animado em rebocar alguém.

Bernardo até tentou animar a garota, mas ela se limitou a suspirar e choramingar... sinceramente... Harry agradecia por não ter que conviver com aquilo sempre... ah, coitada da garota... era ele mesmo que andava mau humorado, o que ela tinha com isso?

Mas não se importou ao constatar que se livrara dela com alívio, Pomfrey dissera que ela precisaria passar a noite porque havia trincado o osso, mas segundo ela "Pra quem já viu um braço inteiro crescer... uma lasquinha não é nada."

Isso porque provavelmente ela não sabia o quanto doía quando "um braço crescia de novo..."

Achei que essa garota ia pedir para você carregá-la no colo.- riu Bernardo.

Ela se assustou só isso.- disse bocejando.

Potter... aquilo tudo é manha...

Ela estava tremendo... estava assustada.

Minha irmã finge melhor... e tem cinco anos...

Pomfrey confirmou que ela trincou o tornozelo...

E desde quando trincar algo impossibilita de andar?

Deve doer... um pouco...- deu de ombros.- o importante é que tudo...- bocejou de novo.- está bem.

Você parece morto...- sorriu o rapaz.

Obrigado.- disse cruzando os braços.- Isso quer dizer que pior não fico?

Bernardo riu, o que gostava nesse cara era isso... o bom humor... lembrava Fred e Jorge..."versão econômica é claro", se bem que não havia nada de econômico no outro, alto, forte, robusto... bem no gênero armário, se bem que se fosse levar em conta sua altura, a mesma de uma garota de quinto ano, "balançou a cabeça mentalmente pra si mesmo.", o fato é que não era difícil achar alguém alto... bastava olhar Rony... e sinceramente dava pânico quando Hermione colocava um sapato com um pouco mais de salto "é fato... sou um anão mesmo".

Não... acabou de ficar pior... está dormindo em pé.- o outro lhe sussurrou na orelha.

"Merda..." Tinha se perdido em pensamento de novo...

Realmente... estou morto... bom... eu subo aqui. Até amanhã Bernardo.

Até amanhã Harry... ah... Harry?

Hum?

O pessoal pretende... sabe esticar no domingo, você já deve ter ouvido falar... sabe... o javali sapateante? Quer ir?

"O Javali sapateante" Isso não era um lugar meio suspeito? Hermione uma vez chegou a falar que havia uma outra casa de chá, um restaurante e um outro bar em Hogsmeade.. bem como uma pensão... não seria interessante dar um tempo ao casal e parar de segurar vela? Esquecer romance... esquecer que esquecera... que amara?

O outro pareceu suspirar e Harry piscou se censurando novamente por se perderem pensamentos.

Vou pensar... se McGonagall não marcar uma detenção extra... eu topo.

Amanhã me dá a resposta.- disse Bernardo indo para o corredor da Lufa-Lufa.

* * *

Como?- Rony sentou-se na cama.

Vou sair comos outros para o Javali Sapateante oras.- disse olhando Rony.- Não vai dizer que não é um alívio se livrar de mim e namorar a Mione em paz?

Fale sério.- Rony riu.- Isso não existe...- perdeu o sorriso.- Qualé... eu nunca reclamei, reclamei?

Claro que não... mas é meio que estranho ficar no meio de vocês o fim de semana todo... olha bem Rony... pro bem do namoro de vocês... fica um pouco a sós com ela, sabe... fazendo essas coisas que garotas gostam de fazer...

Rony ficou um pouco vermelho e disse baixo.

É ... tá certo...

É uma boa chance para você dois relaxarem um pouco... vão para aquela casa de chá... as garotas gostam disso... acho.

Não sei não... a Mione não é assim... como as outras... que foi?

Harry estava quase rindo da cara desacorçoada do amigo...

Já sei... leva ela para aquela livraria... e mostra a sessão de livros raros...

Se eu pudesse pagar por um deles... É ISSO!- disse o ruivo se levantando e lhe enfiando um tapa forte no braço.- Você é gênio... fui!

E Harry massageando o local onde fora delicadamente "moído" por Rony apenas ficou ali sem entender nada.

* * *

Um círculo de sétimanistas, Grifinórios e Lufanos na maioria, rindo... O Javali Sapateante era muito parecido com o Três Vassouras misturado com uma chopperia alemã como as das propagandas de cervejas trouxas... As duas jovens bruxas não usavam vestes e sim vestidos cheios de fitilhas e usavam varinhas para despejar os pedidos no balcão, a música alta era muito animada e haviam risos e gargalhadas por toda parte, em muito embaladas no álcool... era um ambiente agradável.

Barulhento... mas animado. Haviam coisas ali para se divertir... um dos passatempos era jogar cartas! Isso lhe era novidade! Mas haviam outros, a maioria de origem trouxa... dardos, e óbvio a coisa mais comum ali era alguma mesa apostando quem aguentava beber mais.

Ambiente saudável, assim como os petiscos... iscas de coelho era o principal... além de carne de Javali...

E aí Harry?- Bernardo perguntou assim que bateu o caneco de cerveja na mesa.

É um lugar legal...- disse puxando um caneco para si.-Pena eu não ter conhecido antes!

Pena mesmo!- sorriu chegando perto dando espaço para mais gente na mesa, que era razoavelmente grande.

Mas mesmo assim a turma acabou um pouco apertada... Bernardo tinha a perna colada na sua e por vezes ao baixar mão o fazia em sua perna... obviamente o assunto acabou em quadribol, e acabou em uma leve discussão se Lufa-Lufa ia ter alguma chance de ir pra final, já com alguns exaltados por terem bebido mais... como previra lá veio a pergunta.

E você Potter? acha que a gente vai pra final ou esses aí?-disse um mais alterado.

O sétimanista da Corvinal, colega de Adrian... (porquê o Adrian não tinha vindo?)apontou Bernardo e os outros da Lufa-lufa... fazendo-os protestar.

Isso eu não sei...- disse sério.- Mas se vocês quiserem perder pra gente... eu não me importo.

Não pode rir com os outros porque Bernardo riu alto e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas... provavelmente percebeu que fora meio forte porque pediu deculpas de um jeito sem graça e demorou um bom tempo para parar de lhe esfregar o ponto atacado.

Harry não estava prestando atenção... estava retrucando o corvinal mal educado... que falara mal do Rony e dissera algo que não gostara sobre Gina...

Você tem que mostrar que é bom no campo... se língua vencense jogo a Sonserina nunca teria perdido uma partida pra gente!-disse sério.

Ah... mas claro... a Grifinória tem você...- disse o outro num tom cínico.

Não continue...- disse friamente.

Infelizmente o outro continuou... e teve que se conter para não enfiar a mão na cara daquele imbecil... claro que sabia jogar... como ele se atrevia a insinuar que todo mundo lhe facilitava? Se soubesse da verdade... Bernardo ainda lhe pediu calma... mas estava difícil controlar a raiva daquele imbecil.(Será que ele era parente do Corner?) O problema é que a discussão não parou até os dois se levantarem... e nem quando o outro riu da sua fuça quando perguntou se ele queria um duelo... (geralmente era o que todos o enchedores de saco queriam...).

Claro... duelo é a única coisa que você sabe fazer não é Potter?

"Será que ele é aparentado do Malfoy?"

Provavelmente é algo que você não sabe... não é?- retrucou.- Não preciso mesmo de uma varinha para te fazer passar vergonha... sei fazer muita coisa...

Ah imagino...

Imaginação deve ser o auge de sua capacidade.

Eu sou muito criativo mesmo.- sorriu o rapaz.- Que tal uma aposta?

Bernardo e mais uns da Lufa tentaram convecê-lo a ir embora, os corvinais estavam tentado segurar os grifinórios para não chegarem no cara.

Mateus...- Bernardo disse sério, com uma cara muito feia.

Vamos fazer uma rodada... que tal?- sorriu o rapaz.

Panaca... se quer encher a cara encha sozinho... não procure motivo!- disse Bernardo.

É claro...- disse o outro dando de ombros...- se o garotinho aí não pode... a babá não deixa não é Potter?

"Sacanear meu tamanho é pedir pra se ferrar!" pensou internamente... desejando fazer com o "Mateus" o que fizera com Malfoy embora corresse o risco desse não usar nada, ao contrário do Malfoy que estava de calças...

Aceito... agora... EU... VOU... VER... VOCÊ... CAIR DURO NESSA MESA!- disse e sentou.

Você não precisa aceitar... Harry só idiotas...

Freya! A bandeja!-disse erguendo a mão.

Harry isso é imbecilidade.- disse Bernardo puxando seu rosto.

Mas era uma voz solitária no embalo da briga... a grande maioria apoiando aquilo apenas por farra... afinal a maioria esmagadora achava que "Potter" caía na terceira... Freya mandou uma bandeja com quatro fileiras de cinco copos pequenos... desafio comum entre os bebedores de plantão.

Isso é aguardente de papoula Potter...- disse Mateus.-Ainda dá pra admitir que não dá e pedir uma mamadeira de amanteigada pra você...

Vai choramingar mais? Se arrependeu? - pegou o primeiro copinho e virou-o, batendo-o na mesa.- Ou vamos começar?

UUUUUh!

Mateus o olhou firme e pegou seu primeiro copo.

Quente... era uma bebida forte... intoxicante, mas acima de tudo que dava sono... esse era o desafio, não enfiar a fuça na mesa antes da quarta dose. Ou não vomitar no pé de ninguém...

Nada que seus recentes vícios não dessem conta, pensou sorrindo ao virar a sexta dose e bater o copo na mesa. Mateus já tinha um olhar baixo, mas não se deixava levar...

Parem esses dois...- disse um Corvinal.- Vamos ter que carregá-los ou coisa pior.

Não se meta.- disse frio olhando o rapaz.- Quero ver até onde esse aí aguenta.- rosnou olhando Mateus que inspirou ar e em seguida tentou se levantar da mesa...tropeçando, mas conseguiu ir até o banheiro.

Isso vale?- Perguntou pegando mais uma dose.- Achei que ir vomitar no banheiro não valesse...-riu.

Alguns poucos davam sorrisos grandes e esticavam a mão para receber os galeões apostados.

* * *

Hermione andava preocupada ao lado de Rony, desde quando namorar não era tão bom? Era, mas preocupada com Harry... mal tinha percebido quando entraram na livraria... Rony estava estranho nervoso, ficou olhando os livros enquanto seu namorado sumia...

Mione.- disse a voz por trás.

Hum?- se virou, um exemplar de runas em aritmancia em suas mãos.

Ah... vamos ao três vassouras?

Ah... tá ok.- disse num sorriso deixando o livro.- É bom pra aquecer.Hum... o que é isso Rony?- perguntou ela apontando a sacola.

Pergaminhos e tinta.- disse o ruivo passando a mão pela cintura dela.

Ah...

* * *

Bernardo o segurava... tanto insistira que haviam saído do bar... Harry levou uma bofetada do ar frio, o que o deixou mais zonzo.

Você é louco Harry!- Bernardo disse o amparando.

Ah, não seja chato Bernardo!- disse se aprumando.

Você está bêbado!

Não estou não!- disse se virando.- Um pouco zonzo talvez...

Bernardo riu quando tropeçou o segurando.. o puxou para cima.

Tropeçando nas próprias pernas!

Não estou não!

Mas riu... com o rapaz que o segurava numa posição tão ridícula... ainda ajudado se puseram a andar...

Onde estamos indo?

Conhece a casa dos gritos?

Sei tuudo sobre ela...

Sabe... tuudo mesmo?

Sei.

Dizem que ela é assombrada por espíritos agourentos...

Mentira...

Não seja estraga prazeres Harry!

É só uma casa velha abandonada...

Sua cabeça estava vazia... e havia uma moleza gostosa o invadindo... um torpor quente... igual a uma taça de absinto... por um segundo sentiu-se cair... e os braços do outro o seguravam com força pela cintura...

É mesmo só uma casa abandonada.- sentiu Bernardo dizer em sua orelha.

O que gerou um arrepio estranho em sua nuca... ou talvez fosse a mão do outro segurando-o com força no quadril... não era o frio que se instalava na sua coluna... A neve mais úmida do fim do inverno fazia um som estranho e umedecia a barra das vestes e casacos.

* * *

Nada como o três vassouras quentinho...- disse Mione

Rony apenas sorriu sentado ao seu lado e passando o embrulho para sua frente.

Que é isso Ron?

Abre...

Hermione fez uma cara intrigada e abriu... era um volume grande... era um estranho livro de couro... ergueu os olhos.

É um grimório...- disse Rony.-Você sabe o que é... você tem que dizer uma palavra especial para o cadeado... ele ainda não foi marcado então... está aberto...

Hermione abriu o livro, que na verdade estava em branco com uma curiosidade e um carinho especial...

Rony... isso... é caro.

Hum... não é não...- disse enfiando um gole de cerveja amanteigada na garganta pra não corar mais.

Obrigada Amor.- disse Hermione o beijando.

* * *

No meio do caminho o povoado parecia longe... e as árvores esparças tornavam o caminho estranho... Harry não lembrava das árvores serem tão tortas assim...

Bernardo... esse não é o caminho para a casa dos gritos...

É sim...

Não... é mais pra lá.- apontou fracamente entre as árvores.

Hum... pode ser...

Você se perdeu?

Não... acho que chegamos.

Onde?

Longe...- sorriu o outro o virando pra si num abraço estranho.- Longe de todo mundo, daquela falação toda...

O que está fazendo Bernardo? - perguntou estranhando a forma como ficara empressado entre o rapaz e uma árvore.

O que você acha hein?- disse o rapaz.

Harry olhou bem nos olhos castanho-claros do outro, semi-ocultos pelo cabelo também castanho-claro agora meio caído sobre o rosto úmido do ar frio... que o fazia ficar corado... Bernardo o olhava de um jeito estranho.

O que foi?- perguntou sério.

Bernardo não o olhava nos olhos... isso o incomodava, olhava mais abaixo... e se aproximou rápido... fazendo Harry gelar... forçando a boca contra a sua colando o corpo no seu... enfiando as mãos geladas entre suas roupas.

O que era aquilo?

* * *

Um grupo de Alunos soridentes entraram rindo e se sentaram numa das mesas... Hermione torceu o nariz para eles, já que pareciam previamente bêbados.

Ué?- perguntou um Lufo passando.- O Potter não está com vocês?

Não... ele foi para o sapateante.- disse Rony.

Estamos vindo de lá... ele já saiu a um tempão... o pessoal queria comemorar com ele.

Comemorar?

A surra que ele deu no Mateus.- o rapaz apontou um que era praticamente carregado pelos outros corvinais.

O Harry andou duelando?- Hermione perguntou séria.

Não...- um outro mais atrás riu.- Ele detonou...- e fez um sinal com a mão de quem bebe.- seis doses! Íamos pagar mais uma para ele de comemoração!

O QUÊ?- Hermione se levantou.- Vamos achar ele!- puxou o Rony.

Mione!

* * *

Nada, vazio, entorpecimento... devia haver o quê? revolta? dor? prazer? Como o prazer do outro que praticamente gemia agarrando seu traseiro e forçando a língua pra dentro de sua boca?

Nada... só isso.

Bernardo pare...

Hum... porquê... está bom...- gemeu ele em sua orelha e desceu a boca no seu pescoço.- Você é tão quente... macio.

Havia dentes em sua carne, empurrou o outro...

O que você tá fazendo Bernardo! Endoidou?- disse olhando o rapaz muito vermelho...

Não!- disse o outro sério.- Não se faça de inocente Potter!- disse o puxando novamente.

Uma leve confusão entre tentar beijar e tentar se soltar que fez o outro segurá-lo com força... Harry ofegou sob o aperto do outro... sem ar... zonzo.

Pare...- disse assustado.- Não...

Qual o problema... agora você vai dar uma de virgem assustada? Depois de tudo até aqui?- disse Bernardo olhando-o sério.

Do que está falando?

Você sorriu pra mim a tarde toda, eu toquei em você a tarde toda... você não é idiota...

Isso não é mot...

Empurrou-o novamente Bernardo se afastou... fazendo um leve estalo ao deixar de sugar seu lábio.

Você é um nojento... gosta de brincar e ir embora?- ele disse baixo.

Eu não quis lhe dar idéias Bernardo...- disse encostado respirando rápido.- Não sei porquê você pensou...

Se não queria nada porque veio até aqui?- o outro perguntou frustrado abrindo os braços mostrando a floresta.

Eu não pensei... você me trou...

Eu não lhe arrastei amarrado e amordaçado.

Eu não sabia... que você...

Sinto tesão por você?- Bernardo se aproximou.- Sinto sim...

Harry andou para trás.

Isso foi um mal entendido... eu gosto de você Bernardo... como amigo.

Que bela desculpa... Harry Potter... não passa de uma criancinha mesmo.

Não seja estúpido! Sinto muito se te deixei... ah!

Olhe pra você mesmo...- disse Bernardo baixo segurando com força seu braço.- Você está todo arrepiado...

É frio...

Bernardo riu, deixando Harry irritado.

Achei que podia confiar em você...

E pode... não quero machucá-lo.- disse o puxando com força.

Mas está...- disse tentando andar para trás, com os braços sendo seguros pelo outro.

O fato de Bernardo ser muito maior o estava assustando... a força com que o segurava, também, além do mais...

Estou porque você não está me dando escolha... eu não quero te machucar... porque você não é bonzinho e para com essa encenação?- disse o empurrando contra uma segunda árvore.- Seus olhos não me enganam... você está mesmo com muita vontade de ir em frente...

Quando Bernardo voltou a colar os corpos, a evidência do desejo dele era muito óbvia contra sua cintura... não... não queria nada disso, gostava das conversas, gostava até da proximidade, mas não isso.

Não desejava isso.

O som alto de um corvo fez Bernardo se virar, a ave passou em rasante sobre a cabeça dele.

Ai! Pássaro desgraçado.

Algo de memória assaltou Harry... conhecia este corvo... esse corvo o seguia por vezes... agarrou a manga do outro fazendo ele o olhar.

Aqui não é seguro... temos que ir embora.

Não venha com desculpas... AAI!

Agora o corvo acertara a cabeça do outro que se virou puxando a varinha em direção ao pássaro.Bernardo o soltara... indeciso se devia convencê-lo ou ir... começou a andar... sabia que o outro o seguiria... como o seguiu.

* * *

Hermione ia no caminho indicado por Gina que ainda completou.

De um jeito esquisito... com aquele grandalhão da Lufa-lufa arrastando ele... acho que pra casa dos gritos.- e deu de ombros.

Rony olhou Hermione sem entender nada. Ela menos ainda... então onde o caminho entrava naquele grupo de árvores toparam com Harry.

Parecia saído de um duelo... amassado, arrepiado e andando rápido.

Harry!- Rony o chamou.

E ele ergueu o rosto com uma expressão estranha.

HARRY!

Mais atrás veio o outro que meio parou no caminho ao vê-los.

O que vocês estavam aprontando?- perguntou Rony sorridente.- por acaso achou o Malfoy dando sopa por aí de novo?

Não...- Harry respondeu.

Bem... não sei onde você vai...- disse Bernardo se aproximando, mas olhando Harry fixamente.- Mas vou encontrar os outros no três vassouras.

Sim eles perguntaram de vocês por lá- disse Hermione.

Tchau então.- disse o rapaz já indo.

O que houve?

Nada.- Harry disse fechando o casaco.

Nada é?- perguntou Hermione séria.

Só apostamos uma corrida ok?- disse os olhando.- Nada demais.

Soube que pegou essa mania.- disse Rony segurando Hermione pela cintura.- Que tal falar sobre isso lá no castelo?

É tá mesmo tarde.- Harry concordou.- Vamos?

Mas mesmo assim... Hermione não se convenceu... embora não acreditasse na conclusão que chegava...

Apesar de ser bem óbvia... incrível Rony não perceber.

Se bem que Rony não sabia dessa "tendência do amigo", mas parecia que Harry tinha arranjado outro namorado. Ou pelo menos andara se , e parecia estranho pensar nisso, "se amassando" com o outro rapaz... não imaginava isso.

Não era o que deveria "não acontecer?"... agora ia ter que falar com McGonagall de novo?

Não... era melhor esperar.

Um pouco.


	5. Eu esqueço

_**Tem gente que ainda não se tocou do corvo? É tão óbvio...**_

_**Alguém não gostou do que aconteceu em Hogsmeade... outro alguém ficou sabendo... Bernardo está prestando atenção e Harry... bem...

* * *

**_

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.05.Eu esqueço.**

A noite parecia eterna... pensou sentado segurando as pernas sob os cobertores... não entendia o motivo daquilo tudo que acontecera... não entendera onde errara e por que alguém como o Bernardo o atacaria... nem ao menos era atraente... acima de tudo, não sabia porque a idéia não lhe era de todo desagradável apesar de ter sentido um pouco de receio, não fora medo...

O fato era que não desejava aquilo, não sentia vontade de tocar alguém... não sentia vontade de ser tocado e agora... ficava pensando se havia feito aquilo antes...

Já que amara.

E se seria assim... aquele nada.

Pra sempre...

* * *

Aquele maldito vazio e frio raivoso, pensou ao segurar o copo próximo aos lábios olhando a pasta verde em seu braço ferido.

Maldito.- disse baixo.

Na sua mente o rapaz ainda tinha os olhos presos aos seus... não aquele olhar meio distante.

Dirigido a outro.

Quando iria se conformar de que ele nunca fora seu? Nunca seria seu?

Snape passou de leve a mão no abdomem nú.

Memórias roubadas são como drogas... persistem na cabeça... mesmo quando deixaram de ser verdade há muito tempo.

Mas aquele olhar de dor e devoção o perseguia...

* * *

Eram dias difíceis... ao mesmo tempo que os ataques e a histeria se multiplicava, Harry via que dentro de Hogwarts pouca coisa mudava... Era difícil aceitar que toda aquela gente podia ficar alheia a uma guerra, se dedicando a pensar em notas, jogos de quadribol, passeios a Hogsmeade... que agora aconteciam frequêntemente porque alunos e pais desejavam se encontrar, e todos queriam esquecer as notícias ruins... Hogsmeade era super protegida com feitiços e aurores.

Era difícil aceitar que havia gente se dedicando a tornar tudo mais difícil... Chang já tentara falar com ele uma vinte vezes... não queria vê-la... e tinha Bernardo.

Não Bernardo.- disse desanimado.

Você poderia parar de fugir de mim...- disse o outro.

Você poderia parar de me seguir... e talvez a gente pudesse conversar normalmente... depois de um tempo.- falou repondo a mochila no ombro dolorido por causa do puxão que o rapaz dera.

Não acredito que está fazendo isso.- Disse o outro.- Achei que você fosse diferente.

As pessoas acham muita coisa de mim.- falou frio.

Percebi.- disse ele já longe.

Harry soltou mais um de seus suspiros frustrados e entrou na biblioteca.

Havia encontrado apontamentos e mais apontamentos tortos no meio de seus pergaminhos e agora... não lembrava porquê...

Seria mais algo que decidira esquecer? Ou algo que Voldmort destruíra em sua mente?

E algo vago de desejo de ler e Hermione interrompendo...

Essas sensações as vezes o faziam odiar as pessoas a sua volta...

Não... parou de olhar suas anotações e fechou os olhos...

"Filho de uma PUTA!"

A dor de cabeça agora era algo normal, então tinha que se concentrar em sensações alienígenas em sua confusa rede de emoções... estava cada vez mais difícil.

Assim que percebia ele sumia nas brumas de sua mente...

* * *

Snape olhou lentamente o rapaz moreno, indolentemente com o rosto apoiado na mão e olhando para o nada... imagem da dispersão.

POTTER!

Fazia muito tempo que não sentia o prazer de pegá-lo realmente desprevenido, vieram risinhos da parte sonserina, Harry havia se assustado e o olhado.

Não deviam se olhar assim, Snape pensou quebrando o contato visual.

Dez pontos a menos por dormir na aula.

Eu não estava dormindo...

E menos dez por me contrariar.- disse andando.

Ora seu grande...- foi interrompido por Hermione que o beliscou.

Detenção Potter!

E Hermione o impediu de continuar embora Neville e Rony a olhassem com caras pouco amistosas.

Mione!- disse irritado.

Harry...

Snape não se virou... havia perdido a paciência de novo... culpa daquele olhar...

Teria que dar uma detenção a cargo de Filch...

* * *

Limpar a biblioteca... não era tão ruim...

O problema de se limpar a biblioteca de Hogwarts é que... bem... era ENORME!

Quantas noites?- perguntou olhando Filch que o olhava com um sorriso maldoso.

Quantas noites o quê?- remungou Filch.

Quantas noites eu tenho pra limpar essa... biblioteca.- se conteve.

O seu colega está atrasado.- disse Filch.- Terei que informar.

Os passos reboaram lá do início do corredor.

Eu... me... atrasei...- Adrian ofegou.- estava... na... aula de astronomia...

Que seja.- disse Filch estendendo a mão.- Varinhas.

SEM VARINHAS?- Adrian olhou para a biblioteca.

Andem logo... não tenho a noite toda.-Disse Irma Pince lá de dentro com um espanador na mão.- E tomem cuidado! É um trabalho delicado!

* * *

Estavam finalmente com panos em frente a área reservada... Adrian lhe sorriu marotamente.

E Harry também... passando pelo corredor... até os tomos proibidos... Pince jazia adormecida na seção de História Antiga da Magia.

Ah... Harry.- começou Adrian.

Quê?- Harry esticou o pescoço.

Manual de conservação de lesmas...

Harry riu.

O que isso está fazendo aí?

Pince vai ficar furiosa se isso continuar aqui...

Hum... Compêndio das artes negras...- Harry disse baixinho.

E sentiu Adrian se aproximar por trás e olhar por cima de seu ombro...

Humhum esse sim é proibido...

Queria ler isso.- disse baixinho.

Pra quê?- o outro se virou para olhá-lo.

Você não tem curiosidade? ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo.

E viu Adrian encará-lo firmemente, e descer os olhos... estudando-o... certo no mínimo parecia suspeito não? Mas o jovem de cabelos negros fechou os olhos violetas por alguns segundos e se afastou.

Certo...- disse sorrindo.- parece mesmo meio macabro.

Harry... posso perguntar uma coisa...- disse Adrian num tom baixo um pouco afastado, meio que lhe dando as costas.

Harry soltou meia risada.

Depende...

Você... foi ao Javali Sapateante?

Ah... se for por causa do tal de...

Matheus? Ele é um bobo metido... tem sangue de trasgo... não sei como foi parar na minha casa...

Harry soltou uma risada inteira, e viu Adrian lhe sorrir.

Então?

Você... o derrubou mesmo?

Ah... sabe como é... um pouco de empolgação...

Soube que Bernardo... teve que levar... você embora.

Harry sentiu um estranho frio, se virou para pegar um tomo.

Não, voltei com a Mione e o Rony...

Ah... e... porquê? Vocês brigaram?

Não... não... brigamos...

Bernardo... e você não se falam mais na AD.

Fechou os olhos... porque não queria pensar naquilo em suas mãos estava um livro que lhe pareceu familiar...

_"Rituais espôntaneos de união, ritos, simbolos e filtros."_

Desculpe Harry.- disse Adrian.- Só fiquei... preocupado.

Preocupado?

Você... anda meio abatido esses dias... achei que estava chateado...

Chateado... talvez.

Hum... olha isso.

Olhou, mas Adrian estava segurando um livro aberto no título _"Cinquenta motivos para se fazer cachinhos nos pêlos do nariz."_

Credo.- disse rindo.

Cada coisa absurda nesses livros velhos...

Gostaria de ver algo novo sobre Dcat.

Hum... tem uns livros sobre o curso de auror na biblioteca da minha casa... quer dar uma olhada?

Eu gostaria.

Nesse sábado? Você pode fazer uma visita a Corvinal.

E evitar de me esbarrar nos namorados, Chang e Bernardo... perfeito, pensou.

Claro... desde que Matheus não esteja junto!

Com certeza!- disse Adrian.

E voltaram a se divertir com os livros mais absurdos... o humor de Adrian era mais leve... elegante que o de Bernardo... era mais para Sirius que para Gêmeos... Sim... Adrian lhe lembrava remotamente Sirius...

Saiu da bilioteca mais mudo e triste do que poderia ter entrado...

Filch os encaminhava quando Adrian lhe botou a mão no ombro.

Está bem?

Estou porquê?

Ficou quieto e triste de repente.

Impressão.- forçou um sorriso.- Estou cansado.

* * *

A semana foi passando lentamente... e algumas coisas ficaram em sua cabeça... o livro que vira e que sabia ter lido... e não lembrava... das anotações tortas que... vira.

Quer o quê?

Que você me diga... se reconhece... alguma dessas poções...- disse enquanto Rony se adiantava para a mesa.

Hermione olhou o monte de pergaminho amassados enrolados de maneira precária.

Certo.- disse olhando o embrulho com receio.

Obrigado... mas... não comenta com ninguém, tá?

Tá.- deu um sorriso fraco.- Vamos comer.

É... vamos...

Mas Hermione sabia que o amigo iria apenas empurrar a comida de um lado para outro no prato, como fazia quando estava preocupado... Harry se afastara de Bernardo, provavelmente lembrando dos motivos de sua memória ter sido alterada... poderia ser cruel, mas ele sabia, os motivos, para ter esquecido...

Agora... poções eram igualmente um tabu... Dumbledore lhe dissera "Avise se Harry começar a passar tempo demais na biblioteca..."

"Porquê?"

"Por que... encontrar respostas para o que não se pergunta... é mais perigoso do que perguntar sem ter respostas..."

Foi a primeira vez que via Dumbledore sério e abatido, nervoso até. Sentaram na ponta da mesa e como de costume Harry ficara de frente para eles... Neville ao lado.

O olhar do amigo estava na mesa da Corvinal... e era difícil saber se... chegou a olhar para trás quando Harry desviou o olhar e praguejou baixinho... Rony não reparou porque estava dando um sermão em Gina que estava fazendo sinais para Zacharias da Lufa-Lufa.

Agora Hermione sabia porque Harry praguejara... Chang estava se aproximando.

E chegou a mesa exatamente ás suas costas.

Não.- Harry disse antes que a garota abrisse a boca.

Seria mais educado se me deixasse falar primeiro...- Chang disse num tom sentido.

Você veio saber se podemos conversar... estou economizando seu precioso tempo. Não.

Seria muito menos grosseiro de sua parte... se pudéssemos conversar.

Harry...- Hermione lhe chamou atenção.

Certo, tinha muita gente olhando... se levantou e fez sinal com a cabeça para ela o seguir.

Saíram lado a lado... mas ele não estava prestando atenção... apenas andava, se prestasse atenção veria muitos olhos seguindo a cena... pelo menos três muito interessados.

* * *

Saíram do salão principal e foram até as proximidades de uma das janelas do outro lado do saguão de entrada.

Certo Cho... fale.

Eu esperei... certo... esperei um período inteiro... estou cansada de esperar.

Seja lá o que estivesse esperando o que eu tenho com isso?- perguntou frio.

Chang pareceu perder-se um pouco... falou num tom magoado.

Achei mesmo que ia me procurar Harry... achei que gostava de mim...

E agora era Harry que se perdia.

Seria Chang? A quem decidira esquecer? Fazia sentido, mas não, no seu íntimo algo dizia que Chang havia sumido de seu coração porque nunca estivera lá de verdade... mas poderia estar enganado? Não... havia se apaixonado por alguém muito recentemente... Chang era público não? O que Voldmort teria com isso, era outra pessoa...

Sabe... as pessoas se enganam... muito.- respondeu.

Não era Chang... olhando-a, tinha certeza.

Eu, acho que poderíamos tentar... sabe? Harry... vamos tentar! Eu esqueço o que passou!

Olhou-a, com certeza... Não! Não era ela... ela não o escutava não é? Mas algo no seu coração acenou triste de que aquilo, não ser ouvido... era algo... comum... um gosto amargo lhe subiu pela garganta.

Harry?- Chang se aproximou.

Sabe... você faria bem em virar as costas... e ir embora Cho.- disse dando em passo para o lado esquivando-se.

Eu achei que você era diferente.- ela disse magoada olhando o chão.

Harry olhou para o lado, suspirou, andava ouvindo muito isso ultimamente... muito.

Harry... eu posso te dar mais uma chance...hum?

E Harry a olhou, com aquele olhar determinado... então algo dentro de si... explodiu em riso... alto.

Chang! Você é uma palhaça!- Não conseguiu parar de rir.

E não conseguiu parar de rir nem quando os olhos dela se tornaram brilhantes e úmidos, pelo contrário... imaginá-la chorando apenas o fez rir mais.

Pare...- ela murmurou.

Mais uma chance?- quase engasgou-se como a Luna fazia.

Pare.- ela disse.

Você não tem mesmo noção não é?- disse no meio do riso...

PARE!- ela gritou... lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Você não tem noção de quanto eu odeio essas suas lágrimas.- disse com desprezo e sorriu se virando.

E voltou a rir no meio do caminho, vendo Adrian sair pela porta... o olhou rindo, adoraria que ele curtisse a piada também, onde estavam os outros? Adoraria vê-los rir...

ESTUPEFAÇA!

Protego.- disse se virando.

Cho ainda soltou um grito ao sentir o feitiço se chocar com a vidraça ao lado estourando-a. E o olhou com olhos arregalados.

Que ridículo... achei que tinha aprendido direito.- disse ainda sem controlar o ronco de riso que forçava passagem.

Olhando-a ali, perdida... caiu de novo no riso.

POTTER!- a voz grave se fez ouvir.

Harry se virou para ver Snape andando de modo furioso em sua direção, Adrian estava ainda perto da escada ao lado estavam Bernardo e Rony... que provavelmente tinha sido mandado lá por Hermione. Mas a porta estava aberta agora e muita gente estava atrás.

O que tem na cabeça atacando outro aluno!- Snape disse sério.-Parece que anda se achando muito bom com sua varinha.

Ele apenas se defendeu professor!- Adrian disse irritado.

O senhor.- Snape se virou para Adrian.- Deveria estar ajudando sua companheira de casa a ir até a enfermaria ver se não está ferida!

Adrian pareceu encolher-se sob o olhar furioso do diretor da sonserina... mas não se moveu para olhar Chang que tremia.

Você está bem Harry?- perguntou Bernardo que estava mais próximo.

É melhor não se meter nisso senhor Wiry... ou a Lufa-Lufa vai precisar de alguns anos para recuperar os pontos perdidos.- Snape rosnou.

Bernardo também se calou.

Você... poderia... parar de ameaçar todo mundo... _professor_?- perguntou cinicamente.

Snape se virou lívido de raiva... e Harry não pode evitar a onda de prazer que o inundou... simplesmente por vê-lo furioso... embora não entendesse o motivo, talvez finalmente alguma parte herdada de seu pai estivesse ativa... só apertou a varinha como o homem sua frente fazia.

Snape o azararia se falasse mais alguma coisa... apenas sentiu seu sorriso crescer e o olhar de Snape se cerrar.

O que está havendo aqui?- A voz de Dumbledore se elevou.

Snape se virou sério e composto... na medida do possível.

Ao que parece Potter andou... atacando... uma colega.

AH! Me faça o favor!

Harry!- Dumbledore disse muito sério.- Me espere em frente a gárgula de meu escritório.

Trocou um leve olhar com Rony que em seguida entrou no salão... só agora via que Minerva estava na frente da porta... provavelmente impedindo a passagem dos outros para fora.

Quanta consideração.


	6. Eu me machuquei

_**Vai ter essa e mais uma song na fic... eu tentei tirar gente, juro que tentei... mas essa é muito especial... desculpe mesmo para quem não gosta... mas foi inevitável!**_

_**Quem raciocinar na linha certa vai descobrir o motivo de Harry beber tanto.**_

_**Sofra Snape! Sofra!**_

_**Ah... capítulo não recomendado para pessoas sensíveis... sangue... e quase suícidio.**_

_**Eu comparo esse capítulo ao 'Sem palavras' da Sucvs.(só que sem o sexo.)

* * *

**_

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.06.Eu me machuquei.**

A imagem que lhe tirou do sério foi do "casal" andando lado a lado. Nem quando Cedrico Digory a escolheu havia entendido... a garota era uma das criaturas mais rasas que conhecera... andando com suas coleguinhas, dando risinhos e fazendo cara de nojo para as poções.

Era apenas um pouco razoável no vôo.

Lembrou daquela imagem, outra memória alheia em seu estoque, em que ele e ela...haviam se beijado... e que ele defendera tanto como pensamento particular...Harry quase o derrubara.

Com a memória Snape acabou partindo o copo de uísque de fogo na mão, ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu a mão ferida.

O conteúdo do copo molhara sua veste... e sangue começou a correr... vermelho escuro.

**I... _Eu..._**

**Hurt myself today _Me machuquei hoje_**

**To see if I still feel _Para ver se ainda sinto_**

**I... focus on the pain _Eu... me concentrei na dor_**

**The only thing that's real _A única coisa que é real_**

Era vermelho sangue... Harry olhou contra a luz... era engraçado que... parecia mesmo sangue... estava sentado naquela poltrona, depois de uma aula silenciosa para o terceiro ano , patronos, tão fácil, e todos pareciam ter medo de falar... sabia que haviam comentado que "atacara" Chang quando fora na verdade o contrário, não devia se chatear... nunca o julgaram do jeito certo mesmo, nem se importava... não? Talvez não... não mais... quando tinha tanto a pensar...

Havia aquela alegria amarga de vê-la chorando... de ver Snape furioso... estava pensando se era suficientemente "mau" para se preocupar quando sentiu o gosto de uísque de fogo... sim... podia sentir... porque não? Seria divertido? Não? Podia ficar ali a madrugada toda... Hermione sabia que ficaria ali... Embora a porta estivesse trancada por sua vontade. E ninguém pudesse perturbá-lo.

Mas quando esticou a mão para o cálice... viu vinho... vermelho escuro como sangue.

Parecia sangue... e estava o olhando tão fixamente que o cálice partiu... em sua mão...

Um corte e cacos...

**The needle tears a hole _A agulha rasga um buraco_**

**The old familiar sting _O velho ardor familiar_**

**Try to kill it all away _Tentando eliminar todo o resto_**

**But i remember everything _Mas eu me lembro de tudo_**

Harry entortou a cabeça... retirando o caco da pele... vidro quebrado e tinto... mas não tinha conciência da forma quase infantil com que olhava o corte... que avermelhou, pareceu inchar então...havia uma linha vermelha que ramificou um pouco, se uniu e formou uma gota... que escorreu até seu pulso...

Snape suspirou fechando a mão ferida... com raiva de si mesmo... apertando-a como punição... a dor era uma companheira conhecida... certeira.

Mitigava a raiva, a angústia... mas não a lembrança, não lembrança de olhos reverentes com uma mão ferida marcando seu rosto... não apagava a lembrança daquela noite sob um céu vermelho sangue.

**What have I become? _O que eu me tornei?_**

**My sweetest friend _Meu doce amigo_**

**Everyone I know _Todos que eu conheço_**

**Goes away... in the end _Vão embora... no fim_**

Mas era ilusão repetiu para si mesmo dentes cerrados e mão apertada a ponto das grossas gotas de sangue escorrerem... não tinha nada, nem nunca ia ter porque não merecia nada... nunca merecera.

O que tinha... era ilusão, pois tudo que gostava se esvaia... fora assim sua vida inteira... Não seria aquela criatura em especial que ficaria... ao seu lado.

Era... especial demais... para compartilhar sua dor... e no fim... era sua culpa... que aquele Harry que o amara... tivesse partido.

Harry ficou olhando fascinado a marca vermelha em sua pele... uma linha... seus olhos focalizaram-se no caco meio rubro pelo vinho mas translúcido... parecia uma jóia perigosa... olhou a própria pele pálida... a pele meio branca e fina do pulso... lavada de vinho... um cheiro... perfume em sua pele...

cheiro de sacrifício... não merecia aquele pele lisa... merecia marcas... porque carregava marcas... quis marcar-se... e não percebeu que o caco na outra mão pousou pesado contra o pulso.

O primeiro corte... foi pequeno.

**You could have it all _Você pode ter tudo_**

**My empire of dirt _Meu império sujo_**

**I will let you down _Eu te deixarei mal_**

**I will make you hurt _Eu te farei sofrer_**

Snape levantou só para parar e olhar em volta... lembrar de alguém parado vestindo um pijama e mostrando uma marca... lembrar daquela linha onde o pescoço chegava ao ombro... ombros estreitos ainda... entre o infantil e o adulto, jovem somente... e aquele fechar de olhos... aquele umedecer de lábios com a língua... Snape olhou infeliz para a mão ferida...num gesto de abraçar a si mesmo mas colocando a mão ferida no rosto... sentindo alguns dos cacos ainda na pele.

-Vá embora... por favor.- gemeu caindo de joelhos.

Harry apenas sentiu um leve arrepio no terceiro corte... agora as linhas se mesclavam... como uma cortina vermelha... ardia um pouco, a pele estava quente acima... e o primeiro corte não sangrava mais... o caco caiu no seu colo, mas... nem percebeu... olhava a mão esquerda erguida e sentia o pulsar de seu coração, não sabia quando... mas alguma vez escutara que a mão esquerda era a mão do coração... sentiu uma raiva imensa... de si mesmo... daquele coração imbecil e mudo.

A mão direita voltou a pegar o caco... mas dessa vez o maior deles entre os que estavam na sua veste já manchada... sua camisa já estava manchada... também.

O caco foi entrando na palma esquerda... como chave numa fechadura velha e emperrada.

-Agh!- cerrou os olhos.

**I wear this crown of shit _Eu coloquei essa coroa de merda_**

**Upon my liar's chair _Sobre meu trono de mentiras_**

**Full of broken thoughts _Repleto de razões quebradas_**

**I cannot repair _Que não posso consertar_**

Fazia muito tempo que não caía ao chão... para chorar sua amargura... fazia anos que não chorava... fazia muito tempo que não perdia o controle... desse jeito.

Ajoelhado no chão e apoiado na poltrona... a mesma onde sentava vendo-o sentado no chão... venerando-o... era um verme e merecia rastejar... por tentar agrilhoar aquela criatura mágica que era o menino... não importava sob que máscara de bondade se escondesse... era uma coisa má.

Sempre seria. Sempre seria sujo porque nascera sujo. Não importava o que estivesse fazendo... seus crimes não seriam apagados a tempo de... ter o direito de consertar tudo.

Aquele homem que fora sob o olhar de Harry... naquela noite... aquele ser superior... era uma bela mentira contada para si mesmo... não passava de um dêmoniozinho invejoso arrancando as penas daquelas asas feridas...

Daquele anjo perdido.

Harry ficou olhando agora... molemente sentado naquela cadeira... sentindo-se mais entorpecido que nunca antes... as gotas caírem de sua mão erguida e trêmula... cansado... desceu a mão e escutou o pingar no chão... inclinou-se para frente e sentiu-se tonto.

Riu.

E tentou levantar... tropeçando no vazio... caiu em algo macio... talvez tivesse desejado cair naquele tapete fofo de peles... vendo uma poça de sangue aos pés da poltrona onde estava sentado. E só agora estava levemente consciente de que estava ferido...

Na verdade a vida toda... sempre estivera vagamente consciente das coisas... sempre se escondera atrás das expectativas dos outros... atrás da imagem de herói... vestira o personagem tão bem... que acreditara nele... agora... não podia mais.

**Beneath the stains of time _Debaixo das manchas do tempo_**

**The feelings disappear _Os sentimentos desaparecem_**

**You are someone else _Você é outra pessoa_**

**I'm still right here _Eu ainda estou aqui_**

No nublado dos olhos úmidos... pensou que talvez o visse... parecia tão real... aquela criança... era mais um sonho não era... aquela criança de cabelos selvagens que escondiam o rosto, os olhos que sabia serem verdes... aquela criança abandonada... e que tinha os pulsos profundamente cortados...

Falara com Dumbledore sobre sonhos e premonições... tão incapaz de saber algo... só que os olhos azuis ocultos pelos óclinhos em meia lua escondiam algo, mas como os vermelhos viperinos que conhecia, não poderia saber o que era escondido... sentia-se um rato... uma coisa pequena e medrosa a ponto de correr para o primeiro buraco na parede...

Para Snape o buraco era uma cama fria... desarrumada e eternamente vazia...

Vazia.

A sala estava vazia... ou devia estar... Harry olhava talvez semi-adormecido... talvez fraco por estar esvaindo-se em sangue... a sala vazia a ponto de sentir o chão frio já que o tapete sumira...

Mas havia uma sombra a frente... onde antes estava a poltrona... de alguém que andava... capa enfunada ás costas, mas que se aproximava... ia ou vinha?

**What have I become? _O que eu me tornei?_**

**My sweetest friend _Meu doce amigo_**

**Everyone I know _Todos que eu conheço_**

**Goes away... in the end _Vão embora... no fim_**

Mal havia percebido que se arrastara para cama... jogado infeliz ali... catando cacos da palma da mão, amaldiçoando ao ponto onde chegara a própria insanidade... o reflexo do garoto ali... com os eternos olhos verdes felinos... infelizes... tristes... furiosos... desesperados.

Antes tão transparentes... agora tão frios e turvos...

Sua visão estava nublada... Harry inspirou lutando para sentir algo no meio do entorpecimento e reconhecer a figura a sua frente...

Ele mesmo estava ali... mas com um sorriso mau...

-Me ajude...

O múrmurio apenas fez o outro se agachar ao seu lado... escuro... frio... o sorriso persistindo nos lábios... o outro... tão parecido consigo...

Não tinha os olhos.

Apenas um espaço escuro nas órbitas.

-Você não veio me ajudar...

Com um sorriso ainda maior... a figura negra tão parecida com ele mesmo apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Harry fechou os próprios olhos... enjoado com o cheiro do próprio sangue.

Forçou-se a sentar... sozinho.

**You could have it all _Você pode ter tudo_**

**My empire of dirt _Meu império sujo_**

**I will let you down _Eu te deixarei mal_**

**I will make you hurt _Eu te farei sofrer_**

Snape se levantou de súbito... bebera demais... no escuro mesmo encontrou seu pequeno banheiro particular...

E encarando-se no espelho... lavou o rosto sentindo-se imensamente velho... imensamente perdido, lavou o sangue que secava na mão...

Engraçado... sentia um cheiro de sangue muito forte... mas devia ser só o enjôo da bebedeira... houvera tempo mais feliz em seus limites...

Os olhos cerrados de dor... angustiosa dor, não pelo ferimento... Harry pensou tristemente, mas pelo vazio imenso que sentia... deles apenas um piscar decidido para acabar com aquela bruma...

A sala precisa pareceu clarear... e ao seu lado havia... uma poção e bandagens.

**If I could start again _E se eu pudesse começar de novo_**

**a million miles away _Muito longe daqui_**

**I would keep myself _Eu continuaria eu mesmo_**

**I would find a way _Eu encontraria um jeito_**

Devia tentar... esquecer... mas não conseguiria, então haveria um jeito... um jeito de ficar em paz... pensou Snape olhando a água na banheira... soltando um vapor de ervas relaxantes... purificantes...

Ficar em paz seria... manter o outro bem... e em paz... sua paz, minha paz.

Era uma equação quase perfeita.

Se não houvessem tantos tropeços no início.

Se não houvessem marcas.

Mas marcas ficariam... Harry pensou ao passar pela porta... roupa limpa, andando devagar pelos corredores... ignorando qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe cruzar o caminho...

Marcas não podiam ser esquecidas... ali estava um pergaminho infalível.

Onde contaria uma história nova de recomeço...

Não podia deixar de ser quem era, de todo, não podia ignorar, totalmente e nunca poderia fugir...

-Sempre viva.

-O que está fazendo fora da cama menino?- perguntou o retrato.

-Estava morrendo.- disse ao passar.

A mulher no retrato apenas balançou a cabeça, antes de se acomodar na moldura. Pra quê se preocupar? Era apenas Harry Potter...

* * *

_**A música é Hurt do Nine Inch Nails... linda na versão acústica, ou com David Bowie... a versão Quiet, não lembro de que álbum é muito boa também... que eu saiba existem umas seis versões... baixem e escutem!**_

_**Vocês podem achar a tradução estranha... mas eu achei melhor assim.**_

_**Outras traduções são muito ao pé da letra e a música é muito mais poética.**_


	7. Diga com quem andas

_**Agora as coisas se encaminham... poucos capítulos a frente... com praticamente a metade do tamanho da Sob um céu vermelho sangue... SUCP está chegando ao fim... principalmente com essa seca de review! dois capítulos juntos e nenhum review... magoei! De novo coêncidências entre dores... prestem atenção nisso!

* * *

**_

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.07.Diga com quem andas.**

Quando amanheceu talvez algumas turmas tivessem estranhado a calma com que o professor de poções tratou seus alunos... doente disseram alguns, com problemas disseram outros, endoidou mesmo... chegaram a balbuciar...mas o fato é que a grande maioria não estava mesmo nem aí. Pelo contrário.

Harry seria um desses se chegasse a ter aulas com Snape aquele dia... mas não teria. E mesmo que tivesse, reparariam que ele talvez, estivesse tão ou mais calmo quanto o outro... mais, Harry parecia ausente, o que fez Hermione andar baratinada pelos corredores a tarde toda... se atrasando para as aulas.

-Se você fosse uma pessoa "normal" eu diria que tá morrendo de vontade de gazear uma aula.- disse Rony sorrindo para a namorada que chegara atrasada na aula de história, nada que interrompesse a falação monotona do professor fantasma.

Hermione só grunhira. Na verdade estava com três problemas... a imensa vontade de falar com Harry sobre as poções e runas que haviam nos pergaminhos que ele lhe dera... também sobre o estranho corte que ele mesmo enfaixara e... o medo de saber e ter... o dever de comunicar.

Maldita responsabilidade... quem queria esquecer era ela mesma...

Mas não podia... por Harry. Pensou olhando o outro que mantinha o olhar desfocado comum a maioria dos alunos... só que ao contrário dos outros... que olhavam em torno ou outra coisa... Harry parecia olhar além... ao olhar a mão ferida.

O ferimento... quando acordou as bandagens estavam sujas de sangue... mas nada sério... quando se vestiu ocultou o ferimento abaixo do pulso, mas o da mão... usou o velho espelho partido de Sirius como desculpa, e Rony o consertara lhe dando um sermão.

Sem sequer saber o que era aquele espelho... vê-lo novamente inteiro lhe despertara uma coisa dolorida... uma sensação de vazio.

Isso não esquecera... essa benção não lhe havia sido dada.

Duvidava que lhe fossem dadas bençãos na vida.

Naquele dia o treino de quadribol foi animado... a tanto tempo não voava, já que o último jogo da temporada... não lembrava se jogara.

Parecia que sim. Na verdade, parecia que não fora importante.

Mas o próximo era contra sonserina... aí, sempre valia a pena, principalmente agora que Malfoy só faltava pular pelas janelas quando se via no mesmo corredor que ele... era divertido.

E voar sempre seria uma coisa extraordinária, maravilhosa... sua. Voava, porque podia, porque sabia, porque era seu dom, seu e ninguém podia dizer que não o fazia bem.

Voou como um pássaro livre... voou com vontade... como se fosse a última vez.

E o time se empolgara em tê-lo de volta naquela animação...hum... talvez tivesse desfalcado o time... porquê?

Não ia perguntar.

O importante é que mesmo assim, chegou a comer bem e rir da irritação de Rony ao ver Gina flertar com Zacharias de novo... na saída evitou um grupo de sonserinos e escutou ás suas costas... Hermione e Rony não ouviram porque estavam discutindo e Gina já ria andando ao lado do Lufano.

-Está mais bem humorado?

-Depende.- disse andando sem diminuir o passo.

-Então podíamos falar?- perguntou Bernardo.

-Acho que estamos falando...

-A sós...

Harry não se imaginou respondendo sim... e felizmente Adrian o salvou de ser grosseiro naquele momento.

-Ei Harry!- disse ele se aproximando.- Oi Berny.

-Olá.- disse o outro sério.-Perdido?

-Não, eu quero falar...- e ignorou Bernardo.- Achei os livros... ainda vai querer ver?

-Quero sim!- disse harmonizando os passos ao do outro rapaz, e sentindo um puxão na veste.

-Acho que tínhamos que conversar.- disse Bernardo.

E houve um silêncio grave.

-Sábado então.- disse Adrian um pouco mais baixo e saiu, olhando várias vezes para trás.

Rony e Hermione discutiam de modo infantil quando Bernardo puxou Harry pelo braço até um dos banheiros... tão distraídos que Gina e Zacharias já tinham sumido também.

Era um dos pequenos espalhados pelo castelo, vazio... Harry não gostou da forma como o outro parou entre ele e a porta.

-O que foi?- perguntou.

-Não adianta me olhar torto como olha Chang...

-Olha... Bernardo... acho que você... já devia...

"Devia ter entendido, que... podemos ser amigos... só isso."

Era o que pensara em falar, antes de ser puxado com força contra o corpo do rapaz alto e prensado contra a parede.

-Isso é maldade Potter. Crueldade.

-Me... solta!

-Não... até você admitir... que gostou.

-De quê!

Bernardo não falou, segurando firmemente os braços de Harry, garantindo que ele não pegasse a varinha, apoiou o corpo contra o dele e beijou-o.

Harry sentiu sufocar-se ao tentar evitar o outro, da forma como estavam seus braços, contra o peito, sentia falta de ar, sem saída, mordeu a boca do outro.

Bernardo o chacoalhou com força.

-Porquê! Hein? Se acha tão bom assim?

-Me solta!

-VAI!- Bernardo o soltou e foi para a pia limpar a boca ferida.

Harry saiu correndo.

-Você vai ser meu... por bem ou por mal... Harry Potter.- Bernardo disse olhando o espelho.

Harry correu por uns dois corredores, andou rápido pelo terceiro e parou depois de se perder...

Continuou a andar... conhecia o castelo, só estava... nervoso... por isso não reconhecia onde estava... era só isso. Sua mão latejava... assim como a cicatriz... fazendo suas têmporas pulsarem de modo surdo. Precisava parar. Estava estranhamente dolorido... sua cabeça doía.

Entrou numa sala a esmo a procura de um lugar para descançar e reorganizar os pensamentos... era uma sala muito pequena... empoeirada, escura, havia uma pequena mesa, esticou a mão para se apoiar e tocou algo liso e frio.

-Lumus.- disse com a varinha erguida e olhou ande pousara a mão.

Sua mão estava refletida na superfície espelhada, na verdade não a mão... mas o braço... olhou para cima.

-Ojesed.- disse baixo.

E olhou o espelho, talvez por reflexo, talvez pelo desejo de ser confortado por imagens familiares... o que encontrou foi si mesmo refletido, ofegante e pálido...

Mas quando encarou-se...

Sentiu um arrepio frio... o que o encarava... não possuía olhos... só um espaço negro das órbitas vazias...

Harry deu um passo para trás... o contato se desfez... e viu-se, a si mesmo com um olhar confuso e assustado.

Frágil...

E da escuridão ás suas costas... o outro o encarava com os olhos vazios.

Virou-se assustado como da primeira vez... para ver o vazio da sala... para perceber sua tolice... mas... o que isso significava?

Precisava saber... voltou-se para o espelho...

Mas ele apenas refletia a sala vazia, se estivesse com a capa... mas não estava...

-Eu estou aqui!- disse olhando o espelho com aflição.- Estou!

Tocou a superfície fria... e ali estava... o outro.

-O que é você...- murmurou.

A resposta veio da mão fria... que se materializou agarrando a sua com força... num grito engasgado tentou recuar... ajudando o outro a sair... via a si mesmo refletido atrás daquilo

que estava meio que fora do espelho agarrado a sua mão... tentou empurrar os dedos de unhas cravadas em sua mão e conseguiu... daquela coisa veio um estranho chio irritado, não suportando mais vê-lo... Harry fez uma coisa que nunca havia feito por pavor antes...

Fugiu.

Saiu correndo da sala... correndo apenas para se dar a maior distância "daquilo" que pudesse dar.

Só se percebendo agora estar indo na direção das masmorras... mas teria que ir em frente antes de achar o lugar certo para subir... dobrou o corredor e bateu em algo sólido... muito sólido.

-LUMUS!- ambas as vozes estavam num tom agressivo.

-Snape!

-Potter!

Snape o olhou avaliativamente, portanto, não se importou em fazer o mesmo...

-Mais um de seus passeios noturnos não é Potter? Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que "toque de recolher" tem esse nome por um motivo?

-Eu estava "indo" me "recolher" PROFESSOR...

-Atrasado para variar...

-O senhor no meu caminho para variar...- retorquiu.

-Modos Potter... modos.

-Posso ir? Professor.

-Deve... não me agrada ficar retendo-o.

Harry passou por ele... ainda o olhando... e tentou seguir num passo mais leve.

-Potter!

Virou-se.

-São menos 100 pontos...

Apertou a varinha e continuou andando.

Snape ainda olhava o ponto onde o rapaz desaparecera e só então se permitiu respirar dolorosamente de novo... pondo a mão no ferimento recente... mais um "lembrete do LORD" á sua incopetência... não estava preocupado... a poção certa acabaria com a dor e com os efeitos do ferimento... agora... ele... fora da cama... com aquele olhar estranhamente... temeroso? Assustado? Voltou o olhar para o corredor de onde Potter vinha...

"O que estou fazendo... ele NÃO me diz mais respeito." Pensou meneando a cabeça. "Controle-se e cuide da SUA vida."

Voltou a caminhar em direção aos seus aposentos... se recriminando por ficar remoendo aquele virar ao som de sua voz chamando-o... queria tê-lo chamado... em outro tom... por outro motivo.

Lembrou-se de olhos verdes magoados numa cama da enfermaria acusando-o de nunca ter-lhe dado pontos... "Oh deuses... de novo não..." recriminou-se... mesmo sabendo que era praticamente impossível refrear as lembranças... devia pô-las fora como Harry... "Não, Potter!" fizera.

Esticou a mão para um dos frascos na bancada... e num cálice despejou o conteúdo e mais duas gotas de outro frasco... virou aquilo de uma única vez garganta abaixo e entrou no quarto... jogando-se na cama... Esperando não sonhar... nenhuma vez com ele.

-Harry!

Olhou o lugar costumeiro ao passar pelo buraco.

-Quê?- perguntou para Hermione.

Era ela que estava de pé... Rony apenas tentava afatar Bichento do cachecol que a Sra Weasley lhe havia dado... o gato se embolara nele... no entando foi a voz grave de Rony que perguntou.

-Onde estava Harry?- disse Rony puxando o cachecol e derrubando Bichento do sofá.

Ás vezes... muito ás vezes... Rony usava esse tom de voz como monitor com algum primeiranista descuidado... Harry sentiu uma ponta de irritação por detectar esse artifício do amigo.

-Por aí.- disse se aproximando e sentando de modo largado numa das poltronas.

-Por aí Harry! O toque de recolher foi a meia-hora!- Disse Hermione.

-Eu estava pensando e não percebi.- Pelo menos não era mentira.

-E o que o Bernardo Wiry queria com você? Hein?- perguntou Rony.

"Pense rápido"... "Me beijar e amassar entre ele e alguma superfície rija não é uma boa resposta..."

-Falar da AD e do fim de semana.

-Não vai dizer que ele te convidou para ir ao Javali de novo!- disse Hermione séria.

-Ué porquê? Não pode? - a irritação havia vencido a lógica.

-E você vai?- Rony perguntou de modo ansioso.

-Não! Claro que não! Vou ficar e fazer umas lições... atrasadas...- mentiu.

Nos dias de insônia revivia alfeneiros e fazia as lições sob o cortinado da cama. Estava na verdade adiantado nas lições...

-Faz, bem... estamos nos preparando para os NIEM'S!- disse Mione com evidente alívio.

O teatro o estava irritando... bocejou de mentira, mas convicentemente.

-Vou dormir... estou cansado... e vocês... vão dormir... ou não vão ter animaçào para namorar amanhã...

Os dois coraram um bocado... Harry saiu calmamente até a cama.

Só até a cama... porque estava com medo... do escuro.

_Ele... Harry Potter... com medo._

_Do escuro._

E pra não pensar nisso... ficou pensando em que missão Snape estivera... para voltar tão amassado e provavelmente ferido... principalmente no porquê de saber e se importar com isso? O olhar do professor ficara gravado na sua cabeça... porquê? PORQUÊ?

Rolou na cama incoformado com a sua sina de sempre ter mais perguntas que respostas.

* * *

_**E no Próximo capítulo... cenas... calientes.**_


	8. E te direi quem és

_**Hu...Hu! E Adrian na liderança! Cenas calientes entre dois morenos... tô quase desistindo do Sevie e dando uma chance ao Adrian... ô love!**_

_**Bernardo tendo um ataque gratuíto de ciúme e Severo literalmente se mordendo de raiva... **_

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.08.E te direi quem és...**

Quando amanheceu olhou o cortinado entorpecido... não dormira direito e nem foram os pesadelos que o incomodaram... foi a incômoda dor surda na cicatriz... fazia tempo que não doía assim... a semana terminara sem incidentes... o que o desgraçado do Voldmort estava aprontando agora?

-Ei Harry! Tá acordado?- a pergunta veio com um solavanco.

-Se não estava... você acordou...- disse olhando o ruivo.

Rony meio que se perdeu, e Harry acabou por se deixar vencer, não devia afastar-se ainda mais dos amigos.

-Não... não estava que foi?- perguntou.

-Ah... você... não quer ir com a gente? Hogsmeade?

-Não... falei sério daquela vez... vou ficar e estudar...- Não era de todo mentira...- Aproveitar para dormir até tarde...- disse puxando o cobertor.

-Certo então... até depois...

-Certo... aproveita!

Quando levantou já era bem tarde e agora ficara em dúvida... andando pelos corredores praticamente vazios da escola, todo mundo até os veteranos parecia eufórico em sair e só os menores estavam espalhados pelos corredores... a grande maioria indo para fora, pois apesar de frio ainda... já havia sol... e era agradável... era cedo ainda para as provas então a maioria não tinha muito o que fazer... salas comunais, corredores e até a biblioteca estavam bem vazios... quase mortos... era o desejo de todos pela vida... pela liberdade.

-Ei Harry!- A voz jovial chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Adrian.- disse amistosamente.

O outro se aproximou e disse num sorriso radiante.

-Eu te procurei por toda parte... achei que tinha esquecido e ido a Hogsmeade.

-Eu dormi demais.- disse quase rindo.- Além do mais... não marcamos hora ou lugar...

-É... erro meu.- disse o outro.- Então tá afim de ir ver um monte de livros?

-Só se você estiver... não vai querer sair?

-Não... já enjoei de Hogsmeade.- disse o outro.- Além do mais a sala comunal tá quase vazia... vai dar pra ver os livros sem ninguém te interrompendo."Vê meu patrono Potter? Eu olha eu sei estuporar agora..."- disse o rapaz imitando o trejeito típico das garotas de terceiro e quarto anos.

Harry riu.

-Então vamos... eu quero conhecer a sala comunal da Corvinal.- disse sorrindo.

Harry conhecia a maior parte do percurso e não se surprendeu ao ver que a entrada da Corvinal era numa tapeçaria...

-Creio que não fará mal você ter ouvido a senha...- disse o outro enquanto Harry entrava na espaçosa sala comunal.

-Eu prometo não divulgar.- disse sorrindo.

Era mesmo grande... uma sala longa, reta... de um lado prateleiras em toda a extensão da parede, abarrotadas de livros, do outro algumas janelas, e o que parecia uma escadaria que dava para cima e para baixo... uma gigantesca lareira ao fundo e várias mesinhas e alguns grupos de poltronas... era grande, iluminada e arejada.

-É bonito.- disse sinceramente olhando.- Grande não?

-Que bom que gostou... mas é meio frio no inverno... as janelas. Mas o que acha de nossa biblioteca particular?

Poderia pegar no pé de Hermione, pensou sorrindo ao passar a mão pelos livros.

-Assim fica fácil estudar...- disse olhando o outro.

-Esses aqui...- Adrian apontou um grupo no meio de uma das prateleiras.- Defesa... essa parte inteira é dedicada a DCAT.

Harry olhou havia até uma coleção igual a que Sirius e Remo lhe deram... e também uma que indicava ser "Base preparatória para o curso de Auror." assim que estendeu a mão Adrian também o fez.

-Desculpe.- Sorriu o moreno tirando a mão de cima da sua.

-Pena que não podem ser emprestados, queria mesmo dar uma lida nesses...- disse encantando com o livro que pegara. "Contra azarações avançadas." e já pegando outro "maldições rápidas e perigosas."

-Podemos ver aqui...- disse Adrian Rápido.-E se tiver um... ou dois...que valerem realmente a pena pra você... eu dou um jeito.- ele disse e num gesto meio impulsivo começou a pegar os outros livros.

Harry olhou o outro que sorriu segurando os livros contra o peito e que lhe puxara com a mão livre.

-Vamos ler lá em cima...vem.- disse num tom maroto.

E Harry o seguiu ainda olhando o primeiro livro que pegara...

Adrian abriu a porta de um quarto um pouco maior que o seu... só dava pra ver que havia um espaço maior entre as camas, porque haviam pequenas escrivaninhas entre elas... as camas também pareciam maiores, mas era um efeito da cor clara do quarto e das cortinas das camas serem mais altas... parou na porta olhando em volta enquanto Adrian se dirigia a cama mais longe.

-Pode entrar... a minha cama é essa última... fecha a porta?

Harry encostou a porta e entrou... Adrian deixara a pilha de livros na escrivaninha e o observava, Harry corou um pouco.

-Ah, desculpe eu ficar olhando... é um quarto bacana... grande também...- disse e se aproximou do outro.

-A Grifinória pelo jeito é mais "apertada."-Adrian sorriu.

-É... um pouco só.- disse deixando os livros ao lado dos outros e sentindo uma mão no ombro.

-Podemos...ah, conversar?

Harry olhou o outro, que tinha um ar... meio que preocupado... que sentou-se na cama, sentou ao lado dele.

-Algum problema Adrian?

-Na verdade...

Adrian olhara as próprias mãos então o encarou... e em seguida Harry sentiu-se abraçar... sentiu a boca do outro na sua.

Tentou protestar, mas Adrian o havia empurrado e agora estavam deitados... e Adrian estava por cima... Harry sentiu o outro esticar o braço e puxar a cortina da cama... fechando-a para o lado que dava para a porta... então descolou a boca da sua.

-Gosto... de você...- disse ele.

E antes que Harry tivesse tempo de responder... Adrian beijou-lhe o rosto e o pescoço...

-Adrian... você...- Não sabia sinceramente o que dizer.

E foi calado com outro beijo... sentiu também a mão do outro entrando entre suas costas e a cama... quente... conseguiu achar os ombros de Adrian e afastá-lo um pouco.

-Adrian... pa...

Mas o outro lhe sorriu... e passou a mão de leve em sua boca... e Harry realmente se perdeu quando sentiu que aquela mão em suas costas puxava sua camisa... de dentro de sua calça... era um sensação estranha... e então... a mão do outro atingiu suas costas...

-Você é tão bonito.- Adrian disse ao seu ouvido.

Sentiu-se paralizado por causa da gentileza de Adrian... que agora beijava, na verdade mordia sua orelha de leve... arrepiou-se sem saber direito porque... e também... corou ao sentir a mão do outro por dentro de sua camisa, acariciando-lhe o peito.

Então Harry sentiu algo de calor, algo bom quando o moreno moveu de leve o quadril forçando uma das pernas entre a suas... era... estranhamente... gostoso, a forma com que Adrian se movia sobre seu corpo... Harry sentiu uma imensa vergonha quando um leve gemido acabou fugindo de seus lábios... fazendo Adrian sorrir.

-Sabia que você ia gostar...- Adrian disse abrindo sua camisa...

-Não, eu...

-Shhhiii...- Adrian expirou e ar e pressionou um dedo contra sua boca.- Só sinta...

Adrian tirou ambas as vestes entre beijos e carícias delicadas... gentis... fazendo Harry sentir-se... estranho... confortável até, envergonhado... curioso também.

E quando as camisas de ambos estavam só presas pelos braços ele voltou a encostar-se... a pele quente de Adrian contra a sua era algo... bom. Não havia outra definição enquanto sentia a boca dele procurando a sua... deixou-se explorar... não negou-se, porque queria entender o motivo de Adrian gemer leve enquanto descia a boca em seu pescoço e peito... tocou o cabelo negro, liso e um pouco longo de Adrian... e então viu os olhos azuis do outro colados nos seus...

Um azul mar escuro... quase chumbo.

E Harry corou um bocado ao ver o sorriso bonito do outro enquanto sentia as mãos grandes tocá-lo enquanto abria e afastava suas calças... e mais rápido do que conseguia compreender estava só de cueca.

-Feche os olhos Harry.- Adrian disse visivelmente excitado, mas num tom carinhoso.

Harry obdeceu, sem se dar conta... e sentiu a mão do outro pousar sobre o tecido fino da peça íntima... ficou com a boca seca... enquanto sentiu a boca do outro em sua barriga e a mão que fazia um leve movimento circular... gemeu baixo... era algo inexplicável que sentia... então sentiu o rosto ferver de vergonha ao sentir Adrian puxar a sua cueca e tocá-lo diretamente.. e com a outra mão guiou a sua contra a própria intimidade rija.

-Está sentindo? Estou igual a você...- Adrian disse rouco.

Havia prazer... mas não vontade... não havia. Não havia rejeição também... ou medo, mas não havia desejo... mas parecia que Adrian tinha o controle quando livrou-se das próprias calças... o volume realçou-se na peça negra que ele usava.

-Adrian se entrar algu...- tentou argumentar.

-Não vai entrar ninguém... estão todos namorando em Hogsmea...- a palavra foi interrompida por mais um beijo.- hum...- ele gemeu enquanto suas mãos percorriam a pele de Harry, suas coxas... sua intimidade meio ereta.

Num gesto decidido, mas sem ser bruto, Adrian fez Harry rolar para o meio da cama, e ficar de bruços... Harry protestou... mas Adrian foi carinhoso... as mãos nas costas, a língua na coluna... pacientemente foi relaxando-o, fazendo-o se arrepiar... mesmo Harry tendo conciência de que estava numa posição desfavorável... sem o desejo de se entregar... o que o fez se levantar... ficando ajoelhado na cama, com Adrian abraçado a sua cintura e mordendo seu pescoço.

-Isso...- Adrian segurou suas mãos e o fez alcançar a cabeceira da cama.- Segure aqui...

-Adrian eu não.- Harry protestou, ou tentou.

-Não vou machucar você... só sinta Harry...- Adrian gemeu em seu ouvido.

O corpo quente e maior colou no seu e Adrian passou a masturbá-lo... sugando e mordendo de leve seu pescoço, ombros e nuca... até Harry perceber o movimento dele ás suas costas e sentí-lo encostar-se rijo e quente entre sua nádegas... protestou.

-Não... eu não.- tentou se virar.

-Não vou... entrar... Harry... prometo.- Adrian disse arquejante.- Você vai gostar...

O que não deixou Harry mais relaxado, mas como Adrian voltou com o movimento em seu membro... Harry apenas arquejou leve... enquanto sentiu o outro encaixar-se entre suas pernas, a ponta do membro ereto roçando em seus testículos... Adrian começou a mover-se lentamente e masturbá-lo do mesmo modo.

De certo modo, Adrian cumpria o prometido, impelindo-se contra seu corpo , enquando o acariciava e beijava... então a mão livre dele subiu ao seu peito e roçou em seu mamilo, fazendo Harry arrepiar-se de novo... não havia como negar que estava excitado, que estava gemendo enquanto também se movia na mão de Adrian... de como sentia algo prazeroso de mover-se contra o corpo maior ás suas costas naquele ondular sensual...

E não podia negar, que se sentia sujo e culpado... que sentia algo imensamente errado, que se sentia frio e acuado...

Não devia... deixar aquilo... acontecer... estava partido.

Queria imensamente poder desfrutar daquilo... mas não podia... o gemido de Adrian apenas alertara que tudo havia acabado... e se deixou puxar para os braços do outro que o olhou longamente.

-O que houve... Harry?

Engraçado, agora entendia que a diferença entre Adrian e Bernardo era como eles o viam... Bernardo o desejava, mas Adrian... ele era sincero... então...

-Adrian... desculpe, mas... eu...

-Você não sente nada... não é?- disse o outro desviando o olhar sem saber o quanto estava perto da verdade real.

-Desculpe...- disse com algo doloroso na garganta.

-Eu... -o outro suspirou fechando a camisa um pouco vermelho.- Eu sinto... ter... forçado.

-Não... foi nada errado.- disse rouco sentando-se e fechando a camisa.

Desejava que não estivesse assim... aquele ar frio e pesado entre ele e alguém que gostava... sim, gostava de Adrian... não tanto como gostava de Rony ou Hermione... mas era alguém em que...

-Eu sinto... não ser adequado... pra você.- disse Adrian com amargura.

-Não é você o problema... Adrian.- disse e olhou o outro que puxara a veste para cobrir-se ainda mais envergonhado...- Só...

-Porque... você... não vai... e, nos falamos depois?- disse Adrian com a voz muito baixa.

Harry não forçaria Adrian a falar agora, sabendo que o outro estava quase chorando... não, não faria isso com alguém que não merecia... jogou a veste sobre o corpo e catou suas roupas em silêncio vestiu-se muito rápido.

-Desculpe... Adrian.- disse baixo para o outro que olhava o nada com uma expressão perdida.

E saiu.

Seus passos apressados assustaram dois jovens na sala comunal que chegaram a falar seu nome com espanto... felizmente as vestes eram boas para disfarçar a bagunça em suas roupas, vestes amassadas e cabelo revirado eram comuns nos fins de semana... Harry apenas andava com um vago remorso doído no peito... sentindo ainda as mãos e beijos do outro, andava sem rumo, e sem vontade de pensar...

Andava perdido.

-Harry Potter...

Olhou vagarosamente para o corredor de onde viera o som... sem vontade alguma pois sabia de quem era a voz...

-Quero falar com você.- disse Bernardo calmamente se aproximando.

Não. Foi o que pensou. Não. E apressou os passos em frente lembrando de que havia um atalho por trás da tapeçaria dos velhos irmãos Aruard.

-HARRY!- a voz se aproximou.

Andou mais rápido e passou pela tapeçaria... andando por um estreito corredor frio e meio empoeirado. Seus passos eram seguros porque conhecia esses atalhos muito bem graças ao mapa dos marotos.

Saiu a frente muito próximo da direção da cozinha.

Batendo novamente em algo sólido, levantou os olhos.

-Snape.- resmungou.

-Professor Snape... Potter... o que está fazendo andando por aí sozinho?

-Não estou quebrando regra alguma... professor...

Snape o olhou friamente, demorou um pouco para Harry perceber que ele o encarava... sentiu um repuxo incomodo de vergonha ao pensar que Snape estava esforçando-se para ler sua mente. Disse desviando-se.

-Apenas penso que posso continuar a andar não?

Snape o olhava... parecia por um segundo paralizado. Era, se estivesse com senso para sentir isso, engraçado até.

-Não que isso vá impedi-lo de fazer alguma besteira, não Potter?- Snape disse venenosamente entre os dentes.- Estou alerta a qualquer...

-Imagino que sim.- disse agora irritado e andando.

Deixando Snape para trás estático. Infelizmente, Bernardo deveria ter faro, ou um senso de direção desgraçadamente aguçado, pois ao dar dois passos além, o outro surgiu marchando com o rosto muito vermelho.

-Você está aí.- disse ele.- Quero...

E Bernardo encarou Snape que ainda estava parado no corredor. Ambos se encararam com desgosto até que Snape deu sua típica virada nos calcanhares e saiu andando.

-Cuidado Potter... ou sua casa será a primeira a terminar o ano com pontos negativos desde a fundação da escola.

Harry ainda olhava a figura que andava com aquela capa enfunada ás costas... era algo diferente que sentiu ao ver aquilo... como se um dia... foi despertado do estranho sentimento pela mão de Bernardo em seu ombro.

-O que você...- se virou irritado pra valer agora.

-Você estava na sala comunal da Corvinal.- disse Bernardo baixo.

-Você... estava... me... seguindo!- disse raivosamente empurrando a mão do outro.

-Você esteve com Adrian McLogann?

-O que você tem com isso!- rugiu.

-Você esteve...

-Estive sim, porquê!- perguntou venenosamente.- Que você tem com isso Bernardo Wiry?

Bernardo ficou subitamente branco, então olhou-o nervosamente de cima abaixo.

-Eu sabia... sabia que aquele desgraçado...

-Me dê... um simples motivo... um só... pra não levar uma azaração agora!- Harry o interrompeu.

Bernardo suspirou parecendo assustado, e Harry sabia estar fazendo uma cara nem um pouco amistosa.

-Eu não acredito em você...- balbuciou Bernardo.-Ele... talvez você não saiba... Harry Potter.- disse Bernardo meio maldosamente.- Que Aleandro McLogann morreu em Aszkaban... sabe?

Harry perdeu-se.

-Quê? Quem?

-Pergunte isso a Adrian... pergunte...- disse Bernardo andando devagar para longe.- Pergunte do pai dele.

E saiu... antes de se afastar muito porém ele disse:

-Eu sou mestiço... Harry.

E saiu rápido deixando Harry Potter parado no lugar perdidamente.

* * *

Severo apenas sentou em seus aposentos pesadamente, assombrado por um vago resquício de lembrança... algo vago de mãos, beijos e pele nua... fechou os olhos negros por um segundo... evocando outras lembranças... então se levantou furioso com sua própria incapacidade de abandonar um devaneio imbecil... mordendo os lábios finos para se concentrar passou pelo arco da porta em direção a um pequeno caldeirão.

_**É... agora a coisa acelera e é... bom veja no próximo capítulo...hehehe.**_


	9. Quem está comigo

_**O que Voldmort pede a Snape? Uma conversa franca Harry/Hermione... Fã clube do Adrian aumentando... ele é um fofo!Snape se surpreendendo.

* * *

**_

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.09.Quem está comigo.**

Nos dias que se seguiram Harry sentiu algo estranho... primeiro aquela sensação exótica perto de Snape... certo... nem valia a pena pensar nisso, e o vácuo que Adrian deixara... sim, porque o outro simplesmente disse que queria uma distância.

Pena que Bernardo não fizesse o mesmo, embora não estivesse mais tão próximo, era uma presença constante...

Queria falar com Hermione sobre suas coisas, mas ela e Rony finalmente estavam juntos e acertados, de modo que Harry nem sequer encontrava forças para falar com ela, e bem, não era algo que quisesse falar junto com Rony... e segurar vela era ainda mais deprimente quando se sentia tão... frio e vazio.

Vazio... sim aquele frio e vazio inquietantes que por vezes o fazia ficar desperto a noite toda... ou, levantar e perambular por Hogwarts inteira... uma noite, chegou a ir conversar com Murta... sim... tinha ido falar com Murta.

Sabia, devia estar enlouquecendo.

Evitou furiosamente a tentação de ir até a sala precisa... não queria beber e tentar se matar de novo... era... idiota, pensava por vezes vendo as marcas finas em seu braço e mão... mais finas que a que ficara das detenções da Umbridge... muito parecida com a cicatriz de sua testa... que felizmente doía pouco.

Sentia que esse silêncio de Voldmort só podia significar uma coisa: ele estava satisfeito e não queria divulgar isso.

A confirmação de sua suspeita veio pouco depois na forma de uma coruja das torres muito irritadiça que fez seu café da manhã se esparramar pela mesa ao entregar um pequeno bilhete.

_"Lareira. Meia noite e um._

_RL."_

-Lareira?- perguntou Hermione.

-O Lupin?- quase se engasgou Rony.

-Bom... é trabalho dos monitores manter a área limpa.- disse baixo.

Tinha certeza que aquilo não era boa coisa.

* * *

Rony havia ficado responsável por meia dúzia de "anõezinhos" numa pré-turma de AD,coisa que ele e Hermione revezavam, o que deu espaço para Hermione finalmente falar de suas anotações para Harry, sentou-se ao lado dele nas poltronas habituais em frente a lareira, onde Harry já montava guarda para esperar Lupin...

-Harry...- disse baixo.

Ele acabou olhando o monte de pergaminhos que reconheceu na hora.

-Sabe o que é?

-Bem... eu sei... Harry... me deixa ficar com eles... guardar.- disse sem encara-lo.

-É algo que eu não... deva saber então?- ele perguntou baixinho.

-É...

Harry havia desviado o olhar para a lareira, fingindo vigia-la, mas ambos sabiam que era cedo demais. Hermione sentiu o queixo tremer.

-Me desculpa Harry.

-Não é sua culpa Mione... não se preocupe.- ele disse amargamente.

O pior de tudo é que Hermione sabia que ele não a culpava, era ela mesma que se culpava, sabia instintivamente que Harry no mínimo estava se censurando e que não podia alivia-lo.

-Mione...

-Que Harry?

-Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Olhou-a, ela apenas forçou um sorriso, então ele voltou a desviar o olhar e falar baixo.

-Se não puder responder eu vou entender.- disse sério.- Mione... não falamos nada sobre o que houve... mas eu sei que você sabe de tudo... e que Rony não... Mione... eu estava apaixonado?

-Harry... você sabe...- suspirou.

-Eu estava apaixonado?

-Não é isso que você quer saber... é?- perguntou tristemente.

-Mione... essa pessoa sabia? Ela sabia o que eu sentia?

-Sabia.- deixou escapar... tarde demais para se arrepender.- Harry...

-Mione.- voltou a olha-la.- Eu fui... eu fui correspondido?- perguntou sentindo algo frio dentro de si.

Não, ela nunca imaginara que um dia ele perguntaria exatamente o motivo, o ponto central de tudo, dessa vez não foi só o queixo que tremeu, mas os olhos que perderam o foco, escutou a voz amarga... muito amarga, um tom que nunca tinha visto Harry usar.

-Eu sabia.- ele disse sério.- Então não faz... não faz diferença.

Oh Hermione segurou o pulso dele... engraçado Harry estava frio.

-Harry... não é... Não foi…

-Não precisa me consolar Mione.

-Eu preciso perguntar... Harry... você anda saindo com Bernardo Wiry?- sussurrou.

-Ele me persegue.- disse simplesmente.

Hermione enrugou a testa.

Aquele frio doentio que sentira desde aquela manhã com Adrian se intensificara... havia feito um sacrifício, havia escolhido esquecer o sentimento de amor que sentira, mas talvez, não tivesse sido um gesto nobre... talvez fosse um gesto covarde para esquecer... "eu não fui correspondido".

"Eu queria sentir-me um pouco bem... inteiro... completo."

Havia tomado nesse instante uma decisão sabidamente errada, mas apesar de tudo, sentiu-se em paz em faze-la.

Permaneceram em um silêncio duro até Rony retornar, então jogou xadrez com o amigo. Ignorando os olhares que Hermione lhe dava.

Um pouco antes da meia noite eram os únicos na sala comunal.

Quando a cabeça de Lupin apareceu na lareira todos se ajoelharam a frente dele.

-E aí? Como estão vocês?

-Preocupados com os exames.- disse Hermione.- Bem, eu estou!- disse defensivamente ao perceber os olhares dos outros dois.

-O que houve Lupin?- perguntou Harry preocupadamente.

-Harry lembra quando pedimos pra você não por os pés para fora de Hogwarts? Bom... ficamos sabendo que Voldmort tem planos de atacar em Hogsmeade e queremos que fique de olho no castelo.

-Como assim?- perguntou confuso.

-Não saia mais para Hogsmeade, parece que há um plano para capturá-lo, é uma coisa na qual Snape vem nos advertindo a tempos, mas até então conseguimos contornar...

-Como assim? O que Snape tem com isso?- perguntou Rony.

-Voldmort pediu que ele e um grupo de bruxos fizessem uma poção específica, que podem ter conseqüências graves se ingeridas...

-Veneno?- perguntou Hermione.

-Não... ela adormece a parte lógica de um individuo deixando apenas como diria... suas emoções básicas, sob Império ou sobre outros feitiços ele conseguirá um exército completamente obediente e agressivo de modo quase permanente.

-O que eu tenho a ver com isso?- perguntou confuso.

-Isso seria mais perigoso, se ele conseguisse contaminar os estudantes e colocá-los contra você?- Lupin o encarou.- Não saia de Hogwarts, ela é segura para você, entendeu.

-Entendi.- disse contrariado.

-E não quero saber de você zanzando de noite pelo castelo. Pode ser perigoso... sabemos que há inimigos aí dentro... não atacariam diretamente mas...

-É claro... sei disso, vou ficar mofando na sala comunal.- disse enjoadamente.

Lupin piscou e voltou falar aborrecido.

-Espero que sim.Para seu bem...- e complementou contrariado.- Espero que você lembre muito bem do que eu lhe disse no terceiro ano sobre visitas não autorizadas a Hogsmeade.

-Tá bem... até parece mesmo que tenho treze anos.- disse num bufo irritado.

-Vamos ficar de olho.- disse Hermione.

-Cara, prometo que ele não sai do castelo até segunda ordem.- disse Rony socando de leve o braço de Harry.

-Sei que posso contar com vocês três. Agora seria legal que você se esforçasse com a oclumência Harry e os três fossem dormir.

-Certo...- Harry concordou laconicamente.

* * *

-Você fez progressos muito bons Harry.- disse Dumbledore.

-Mas não consigo... ver nada.- disse desanimado.

Dumbledore sorriu.

-Temos que considerar que tenho muito mais experiência em oclumência que você em legelimência Harry.

-Professor... Lupin entrou em contato.

-Eu sei Harry, ele comentou que havia falado com vocês.

-Bom... acha mesmo que há um grande perigo?

-Infelizmente creio que sim... Harry desde o incidente... antes do natal.- completou o bruxo um tanto desconfortável.- Voldmort parece obcecado com algo.

-Como assim professor?

-Creio que Voldmort anda obcecado em encontrá-lo pessoalmente de novo, compreender melhor o que houve das outras vezes, ele começa a duvidar que suas escapadas sejam só sorte.

-Ele está errado.- disse desanimado.

-Você acha Harry?- perguntou Dumbledore o olhando.- Acha mesmo que tudo que teve foi somente sorte?

-Não houve nada de extraordinário nelas.- acabou retrucando.

-Harry você esqueceu o que conversamos no ano passado?

-Não...- disse contrariado.- Claro que não.

-Gostaria que lembrasse sempre disso Harry...- disse Dumbledore bondosamente.- Sua melhor arma é seu coração.

"sua capacidade de amar..."

Essas palavras de Dumbledore apenas deixaram mais fácil sua resolução... amar... o que diabos era amar? Amara Sirius... amava Rony e Mione, todos os Weasleys... Lupin... gostava muito deles, como se fossem sua família, até Tonks, porque não Moody? Eram pessoas importantes, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era como se pudesse abraçar, ou contar seus medos para um deles, Rony e Mione talvez, mas até isso parecia insuficiente, sabia também, sabia seguramente que gostavam dele, não podia negar isso, mas... faltava algo, queria mais, queria sentir o que via nos rostos dos amigos quando se abraçavam...

Havia tomado sua decisão... queria se sentir amado também.

Tinha decidido.

Seria na próxima aula com os veteranos.

* * *

Harry estava esperando todos saírem, olhou com desgosto que Bernardo ficaria, então tomou coragem.

-Adrian... posso falar com você? Poderia ficar um pouco mais?- disse quando o outro ia passando por ele.

Adrian o encarou e concordou com a cabeça. Harry dispensou Bernardo com um olhar duro e fechou a porta, quando olhou o outro rapaz estava parado no meio da sala olhando vagamente para o detector de mentiras na estante.

-Não prefere sentar?- perguntou e no mesmo instante apareceram duas pequenas poltronas apareceram no centro da sala.

-Acho... melhor... sabe...- murmurou Adrian desconfortável.- Acho melhor não Harry.

A negativa do outro deixou o que desejava falar mais difícil e fez com que Harry se calasse.

-Acho que você quer conversar sobre aquele dia... sabe... eu sinto muito ter feito o que fiz... você é uma pessoa legal e eu te agarrei daquele jeito...- disse Adrian rápido visivelmente constrangido.- Eu entendo que você... bom, eu acho melhor mesmo nos afastarmos.

Harry falou mais na decepção do que realmente com intenção.

-Então você não quer tentar?- perguntou um tanto quanto decepcionado.

Adrian ia falar mais alguma coisa e então encarou surpreso.

-Você disse...

-Bom, eu entendo se você está magoado... do jeito que eu agi.- Harry disse acabando por desviar o olhar e indo sentar numa das poltronas, sentindo-se infeliz.- Saindo de lá daquele jeito mas...

Adrian havia colocado a mão no seu queixo e erguido.

-Harry...- a voz dele tremeu, mas ele sorria.- Você disse tentar?

-Bom...- disse inseguro.- Se você quisesse... eu... sabe, queria... tentar... mas só se...

Adrian sorriu largamente. Agachou-se a sua frente.

-Você quer me dar uma chance Harry? Pra nós... nós dois?

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu... sabe, gosto de você, você é legal... me sinto bem... só...

Adrian o abraçou fortemente.

-Eu sou apaixonado por você Harry... eu quero tentar.

-Eu gosto de você Adrian...- disse sentindo-se mais leve.- Se você quiser... me aceitar assim...

-Quero!- disse ele olhando-o.- Harry... posso beijar você?

Adrian estava levemente corado, mas Harry tinha certeza que estava muito vermelho, mas mesmo assim murmurou.

-Pode. Pode sim.

Adrian aproximou-se devagar, segurando o lado de seu pescoço com a mão a outra ainda abraçada ás suas costas... roçando os lábios contra os seus... beijando-o de leve.

Um beijo doce.

* * *

Harry sentiu-se leve o resto da semana, não que fosse sair sorrindo ou simplesmente flutuando como diziam que acontecia, apenas... leve, como se algo ruim tivesse sumido, sabia instintivamente que era aquele buraco negro no fundo do peito, sabia que Hermione estava de olho, mas dessa vez não se importava, era bom conversar com Adrian quando podia, era bom sentar e sentí-lo arrepiar seus cabelos, enquanto puxava-o para perto.

Era confortável, no sentido de sentir-se confortado de não estar totalmente sozinho. Poderia parecer imbecil ou infantil, mas era bom saber que podia correr para ele e ele lhe receberia com um sorriso, e uns carinhos... um porto seguro para esquecer as notícias do jornal.

O fato de Adrian ser outro rapaz não parecia importar... só por segurança fez com que ele entendesse que não deveriam ser indiscretos. Ele entendera, o maravilhoso em Adrian é que ele não parecia abalado ou temeroso com o que lhe acontecia... pelo contrário... agia como se pudesse defendê-lo... e isso era novo para Harry, alguém se dispondo a cuidar dele.

-Soube que o ministério está pensando em abrir duas vagas.- Adrian disse estendido na cama.

Estavam novamente no quarto dele, final de semana, não havia ninguém mais ali então haviam deitado na cama lado a lado, apenas isso, Adrian concordara em ir bem devagar, na verdade, fora ele mesmo que dissera que queria ir devagar, o que fez Harry admira-lo ainda mais.

-Tenho certeza que você consegue, com esses NOM'S.- sorriu.- Melhores que os meus, tenho certeza que vai com bons NIEM'S também.

-Não sei.- ele sorriu marotamente.- Ando me distraindo muito...- e piscou.

-Humpf.- Harry cruzou os braços.- Então vou embora... aí você pode estudar... ou melhor... vou convidar Hermione para essas nossas tardes de estudo.- disse se fingindo de magoado.

-Não sabia que você gostava dessas coisas de três na cama.- disse Adrian no seu ouvido maldosamente.

Harry corou muito.

-Não disse isso.- quase se engasgou.

Adrian riu.

-Harry... você é doce.- disse e o beijou de leve no pescoço.

* * *

Snape erguera a sobrancelha... em seis anos, quando H...Potter havia entregue algo que prestasse totalmente? Olhou novamente o frasco destampado, a consistência era perfeita... a cor era exatamente o azul turquesa descrito no livro, na verdade, pensou pegando mais dois frascos e colocando-os ao lado do dele, estava num tom forte e brilhante que nem Granger ou Zabini haviam atingido.

-Impossível.- murmurou.

Era o segundo Ótimo deveria dar, deveria, porque no exercício anterior apenas dera um Aceitável a poção repelente de bandinhos. Agora era impossível, não poderia dar menos que Excede as Espectativas para o veneno que havia naquele frasco.

Sabia instintivamente que Potter não lembrava mais de suas "experiências malucas" com poções... aquelas memórias haviam sido perdidas.Seria um dom despertando tardiamente? Impossível, H... Potter era um total ignorante no assunto. nesse ponto ele não puxara nada da mãe.

Lílian Evans tinha sido uma excelente preparadora de poções. Severo Snape lembrava bem disso, seu calo na aula que mais desfrutava depois de defesa. Irritante como o filho.

Balançou o frasco em busca de matéria em excesso depositada no fundo, nada, cheirou-o, exatamente o aroma de castanha que deveria ter... a cor perfeita... só faltava Potter reduzi-la do jeito certo na aula.

Etiquetou com um EE e fechou o frasco, dando uma nota que nunca mais iria dar a Ha... Potter.

Tentou ignorar aquela voz... que parecia vir de outra existência... tentou ignorar a imagem magoada e a voz que repetia:

"...você nunca me daria pontos..."

Severo Snape terminou suas anotações e retirou-se para a cama. O maldito ainda era uma esfinge cheia de enigmas sem resposta.

* * *

_**Sim! Adrian que aproveite... as coisa começam a entornar para Harry no próximo capítulo.**_

**_Sevvie... morra de ciúmes!_**

_**A série não é alegre lembram? o Angst retornará mais poderoso! HAHAHA!**_


	10. Verdade revelada

**_Eu disse que essa fic era Angst não era! Bernardo é um desgraçado, ciumento e insensível, ele vai aprontar muito ainda! Severo sofre... Harry sofre... poxa... todo mundo sofre! _**

maripottermalfoy: Você é a única que defende o Sevvie... então dedico o capítulo para você.

* * *

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.10.Verdade revelada.**

As coisas não podiam ter desandado até aquele ponto... Harry pensou ainda caído no chão com Hermione lhe segurando o braço, esquecida na tentativa de ajudá-lo a se erguer... Rony apenas olhava a cena e o amigo como se não pudesse conceber o que estava acontecendo...

Eles trocavam feitiços... e Harry não conseguia pensar...

Ainda estava zonzo de como Bernardo o atirara ao chão, para chegar até Adrian.

Adrian agora estava suficientemente possesso com o outro para perder a cabeça.

Harry não conseguia agir... sentia-se exposto demais...

Era um milagre que todos já houvessem saído e só Rony e Hermione tivessem voltado...

O que ia fazer? Foi quando se sentiu levantar.

* * *

Não era a primeira vez que Hermione sentia isso... como se as coisas estivessem saindo do controle... ela e Rony ouviram vozes alteradas porque haviam ficado para trás... trocando uns amassos no corredor...

Rony ainda parecia não acreditar, olhando vagamente de Harry, para os dois rapazes do último ano. Eles haviam parado de gritar coisas como "não vai ficar com ele" ou do tipo "não ouse chegar perto dele" para apenas lançarem feitiços... mas isso era o suficiente... Até a ficha de Rony já havia caído.

O pior de tudo é que agora lembrava das palavras de Harry quanto a Wiry... "ele me persegue" , nunca havia reparado na proximidade dele com Adrian, o complicado era que isso não deveria acontecer... ou deveria, não conseguia racionalizar o que havia ocorrido... não era óbvio que Harry arranjaria alguém? Todos arranjavam afinal... Harry era bonito afinal, era legal... porque não teria alguém? Era óbvio, o humor dele tinha melhorado tanto.

E ao mesmo tempo... quando se levantara... quando atacou Bernardo com um Impedimenta que quase o jogou fora da sala... ele não parecia o mesmo... parecia na verdade com aquele Harry frio que atacara Draco Malfoy.

Rony havia feito menção de se mover... mas ela o segurou. Não achava seguro para ninguém se colocar entre Harry e o rapaz da Lufa-Lufa...

Adrian estava sentado no chão com um leve corte sobre um dos olhos... não que Bernardo parecesse melhor com um sangramento nasal.

E talvez nenhum deles tivesse percebido que o real perigo era Harry perder o controle... Hermione não sabia mesmo como proceder agora... e mal percebeu que na verdade se agarrara a Rony...

-É isso então? Você escolheu esse imbecil... depois de tudo... sabe de uma coisa Potter... você é um imbecil igual a McLogann...

-Cale a boca Bernardo.- Harry retrucou em um tom frio.

-Perfeito.- disse ele limpando o nariz na manga da veste.- Fique com ele... combinam... Harry Potter e o filho de um comensal da morte.

-Eu mato você!- Adrian se ergueu.

-Não.- Harry segurou-o.

-Isso...- disse Bernardo se levantando.- fica com ele McLogann... até ele te trocar por outro... quem é o próximo?- Bernardo deu um sorriso cínico.- Malfoy? Porque você tem um gosto torto Potter...

Harry havia erguido a varinha, firme... como se não fosse grave o insulto.

Bernardo o encarou... olhando-o de um jeito insano.

-No fundo... você não passa de uma puta Potter... não é? Não gosta de nada... Essa cara é só fachada... você não sente nada por ninguém!

Adrian e Rony haviam erguido suas varinhas... mas não tiveram chance...

Talvez nem Bernardo tivesse como entender o que o atingiu.

E foi Hermione que tentou detê-lo... afinal nem ela imaginou o que ele podia estar usando para fazer forçar Bernardo no chão daquele jeito.

-Pará Harry! Pára!- puxou-o.

Em vão. Bernardo parecia estar sufocando e Harry não parecia dar sinais de desejar parar com aquilo, mesmo com Adrian falando com ele e Rony berrando.

Nem quando os dois seguraram-no, o feitiço parou de agir... parecia unicamente mantido pelo desejo de ferir Bernardo.

* * *

-O que diabos está havendo aqui?- a voz grave retumbou no cômodo.- Finite Incantatem!

Bernardo se manteve no chão, e ignorando o olhar de três alunos assustados apontou a varinha direto para o peito do rapaz...

Seus olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos... bastou para tomar a decisão.

-Estupefaça!

O silêncio era perturbado apenas pelo gorgolejar desesperado do lufano. Severo encarou os três e pelas caras brancas, a coisa havia mesmo saído do controle.

Ele mesmo sentiu a magia que extravasara pelo olhar de H...Potter quando ele o olhou.

Fria... insana.

Hermione Granger cutucou o namorado que desgostoso foi ajudar o rapaz que tentava recuperar o fôlego, a face da garota, pálida demais, lhe intrigou, no segundo seguinte teve consciência que o corvinal se aproximara do rapaz desacordado e num estranho gesto retirou o cabelo do rosto dele...

Um gesto delicado demais.

Ìntimo.

Podia matar o desgraçado naquele momento.

"Oh, inferno!"

Com certeza sua cara não era das mais amigáveis quando ordenou que os dois rapazes ajudassem o terceiro ir até a enfermaria. Encarou a garota.

-O que houve aqui senhorita Granger?- disse de modo frio.

Não precisava perguntar mais nada... todos os malditos grifinórios tinham mentes transparentes...

O que viu foi perturbador, virou-se para o outro... desmaiado no meio da sala.

-Isso gerará muita perturbação desnecessária.- disse ainda não desejando falar com Alvo.

Não sabia o que ia dizer...

_"Tenho boas e más notícias Alvo... as más é que Potter se apaixonou de novo... por outrO._

_As boas é que parece ter ME esquecido."_

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo... admitiria que a ordem inversa é que lhe valia.

Mas não era, nem nunca fora, ou muito menos seria, uma pessoa sincera.

-Senhorita Granger... chame McGonagall.

-Professor...- ela murmurou.

Perdeu a paciência. Porque inferno ela achou que seria perigoso deixa-los á sós?

Só porque desejava matar o miserávelzinho caído no chão?

-O que está esperando Granger!- Elevou o tom.

Ela se afastou de modo resoluto.

Se manteve longe... sabia que não devia se aproximar... não podia por si mesmo.

E McGonagall obviamente teria um ataque.

Falando na bruxa. E ela tinha vindo sozinha.

-Por tudo que é sagrado Severo! Ele ainda está no chão!

-Não creio que ele vai a outro lugar depois de estuporado.- rosnou.

-Granger não conseguiu me explicar o que houve... pode...

-Não posso dizer mais do que gostaria de ouvir...- disse indo para a porta.- Vou falar com Dumbledore.

-Ele não está.- disse ela.

Severo conteve um suspiro cansado, "inferno de vida!".

-Parece que a medida preventiva sobre Potter perdeu a eficiência.

McGonagall olhou-o espantada, "TODOS os grifinórios tem mentes transparentes..." mesmo Minerva McGonagall, não era exceção.

O espanto dela era menos com a possibilidade de Ha...Potter estar com problemas e mais com sua frieza sobre tudo.

"O que diabos ela queria? Que desse um escândalo sentimental por causa do miserável do Ha... Potter? Não, ao contrário dos sentimentais grifinórios sabia muito bem ocultar o que sentia."

O que sentia não deveria ter relevância.

* * *

Rony havia conversado com Adrian, por mais fulo que estivesse com seu amigo, havia entendido o básico. Adrian amava Harry... e pelo que constava o retardado do Bernardo Wiry apenas os atrapalhava.

Podia aceitar isso... não era nada de outro mundo afinal... só... esquisito. O que magoava era aquele segredo todo.

Mas aquilo era estranho e até ele sabia que havia algo mais... algo mais que Hermione sabia. Conhecia a namorada... e somente precisou pressionar.

Não esperava por tudo aquilo.

Era informação demais e sabia que Hermione fora delicada ao descrever a situação.

Definitivamente era informação demais... não queria ter sabido de tudo.

* * *

Hermione agora estava esperando a hora que iriam chamá-la e perguntar o que fizera que não informara nada... olhava o namorado que deixara escapar um "que grande merda..." e ficara olhando o fogo.

Sabia que Rony ainda não processara toda a informação e tinha medo do que ele faria quando entendesse tudo.

Fora bem didática...

_Harry gay+Snapeencrenca e Memória alterada._

_Harry é mesmo gay+Adrian+Bernardo você viu no que deu._

_Não sei o que foi aquela coisa da Cho._

_E não me pergunte nada da prova do Tribruxo._

Também não queria encarar Harry, na verdade estava com medo dele, ele não estava nada bem e não tinha a menor idéia de como ajuda-lo.

* * *

Harry não tinha exata noção do que sentia mais olhando o rosto do loiro apenas sentia raiva... era alta madrugada e ele havia acordado com o outro de pé ao lado de sua cama o olhando.

-Suma da minha frente Bernardo.- disse com raiva.

-Você me paga por aquilo Harry...- disse o outro.

-Se não calar a boca... aquilo vai acontecer de novo!- disse alto.

Bernardo deu de ombros e voltou a sua cama a duas de distância da de Harry.

Pomfrey só veio dar uma olhada neles uns sete minutos depois.

Mas não era só Harry que não dormia.

Adrian rolava na cama preocupado com ele, assustado e um tanto dividido em estar furioso com Bernardo e feliz com o que Harry havia feito com ele.

Mas quem definitivamente parecia um animal engaiolado era um certo homem nas masmorras...

Andando de um lado para outro, incapaz de dormir, incapaz de aceitar que o que vira naquela sala era real.

Era tão mais certo , afinal o jovem corvinal não tinha a mesma idade, e era mais bonito, muito inteligente.

Evidentemente apaixonado.

Cerrou os punhos e sentou-se encarando a lareira apagada.

O inverno estava acabado, era primavera.

Que ironia... a primavera não era a estação do amor?

Então porque mesmo tão amado... Harry parecia tão insano quando perdia o controle?

Porque suas poções estavam muito acima da média?

Porque diabos estava pensando nisso?

Não era da sua conta.

Nunca fora, nem deveria ter sido!

Renunciara a tudo relacionado ao... a ele.

Suspirou audívelmente e saiu de seus aposentos.

Andar lhe faria bem.

* * *

_**No próximo Harry e Adrian se fortalecem, Snape sofre mais e o casal dando uma de mulas deixam todos preocupados... Snape sofre uma pressão forte e Harry é que vai colher os frutos amargos de tudo.**_


	11. A caminho do desespero

_**Harry e Adrian se fortalecem, Snape sofre mais e o casal dando uma de mulas deixam todos preocupados... Snape sofre uma pressão forte e Harry é que vai colher os frutos amargos de tudo. **_

_**O Angst retorna com tudo!**_

maripottermalfoy: Você agora tem a companhia da Cris Snape e da Thaissi na luta pró Sevvie.

* * *

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.11.A caminho do desespero.**

Nunca fora um real admirador das refeições no salão, mas pressentia que se faltasse alguma Alvo iria exigir explicações.

No momento não tinha nenhuma, segundo Dumbledore mesmo dissera, "não é um alívio ver como as coisas se encaminham e se concertam?" E lhe ofereceu um biscoito.

Não era mais criança para comer biscoitos...

Sabia que retorcera o nariz para pilha dos malditos biscoitos que Flitwick pediu que alcançasse.

Então pela terceira vez na semana, viu o que lhe fazia sentir arrepios de indignação, embora nunca fosse admiti-los e para si mesmo dizia que era culpa do chá daqueles elfos... o que andavam pondo no maldito chá?

Nada relativo ao fato de que pela terceira vez na semana Harry Potter se furtava á mesa da Corvinal, entre a menina meio louca Lua, não... Luna Loveggod e Adrian McLogan.

Já haviam fofocas, ficara sabendo por seus hábeis informantes em sua casa.

Draco Malfoy entre eles.

Alguns diziam que Potter ainda corria atrás de Cho Chang... ridículo.

Outros apostavam que Luna... havia conseguido o que garota alguma conseguiria dele... em parte estavam certos, garota alguma conseguiria.

Haviam os que afirmavam que o Trio estava partido e Potter estava exilado... com seu time reserva...não parecia de todo errado uma vez que ele mesmo escutara respostas estranhas vindo do Weasley para o "amigo".

Apenas o próprio Malfoy havia dito ferinamente.

"Ninguém vê o óbvio professor... a bicha do Potter está com o McLogan... tenho quase certeza."

Malfoy era atento demais aos detalhes. Era um complicador o jovem desejar tanto uma vingança. Voltara a dizer que se afastasse.

O que Draco fez de bom grado... não gostara do que vira quando o eixo do mundo havia girado cento e oitenta graus.

E quando os três se levantaram e se dirigiram para fora, apenas estreitou os olhos ao ver McLogan estender a mão e apertar o ombro do rapaz mais baixo.

Que sorriu e disse algo a Luna.

Que saiu saltitando como uma criança doida salão afora.

Patético!

Logo percebeu a movimentação do time titular... tão discretos... se levantando daquele jeito e saindo apressados... era a terceira vez que seguiam o estranho trio. Dessa vez o chá horrível foi a gota dágua. jogou o guardanapo na mesa e saiu pela entrada lateral.

* * *

-Por favor... Por favor...- gemia Hermione.

O seu maior medo, depois do discurso de Harry para Rony "se sou ou não, não devia fazer diferença se estou feliz...", era que no auge da felicidade seu amigo resolvesse assumir com Adrian na frente de toda a escola, quando riam e falavam um na orelha do outro, Hermione sentia arrepios que os dois se beijassem na frente da escola toda.

Não que fosse algo de outro mundo, mas os Bruxos tendiam a ser muito discretos quanto ao assunto pelo que se informara... casais... diferentes... tendiam a manter uma aparência de solteiros e raramente assumiam tudo ás vistas.

Algumas pessoas podiam tornar tudo desagradável e ela não queria que o amigo fosse mais uma vez rotulado e exposto.

Além do mais havia o perigo para o próprio Adrian que Harry parecia tolamente não aceitar apesar de saber do problema anterior... não sabia porque, mas Harry repetira teimosamente que Adrian sabia se defender...

Certo, Adrian McLogan provavelmente seria um futuro Auror... mesmo assim era perigoso, pelo que entendera Harry achava que sua perda de memória fora um jeito fraco de aceitar a rejeição.

Isso a exasperava... se ele soubesse da verdade toda.

Hermione finalmente tinha entendido a verdade toda e por isso achava isso mais complicado ainda... o primeiro amor de Harry agora corria mais risco ainda.

Pessoas que sofrem por amor ficam descuidadas... isso é fatal para um espião.

* * *

Rony estava de braços cruzados... assim que Harry saíra da sala de feitiços juntou-se a ele, Hermione fora na frente para a biblioteca... haviam combinado de falar seriamente com o amigo... Hagrid havia comentado com Hermione ter visto Harry e Adrian andando á noite por fora do castelo, ela estava possessa.

Nenhum aviso ou ameaça tinha feito os dois deixarem de se ver... Rony ainda estava assustado com aquilo tudo, ainda sentia como se não conhecesse mais Harry.

Ele não agia normalmente desde o início do ano... claro que não era a escolha do amigo... foi ele não ter contado... afinal Não era Jorge que se pegava com Lino? Ou era Fred? Não... Fred estava firme com a...

-Se pedissem pra você esquecer a Mione... pra não ver ela nunca mais Rony... você ia fazer isso?- Harry perguntou baixo.

Rony parou no corredor e encarou o amigo.

-Que merda Harry! Pára de bancar o legi... -gesticulou nervoso.-...fazer isso!

Harry olhou-o.

-Você sabe muito bem que não sou bom nisso.

-Como vou saber? Você não me fala nada, lembra?- disse voltando a andar.

Harry soltou um longo suspiro cansado e seguiu o ruivo.

-É tão óbvio que vocês querer me passar mais um sermão... Mione tá esperando na biblioteca... não é melhor em uma sala? Ela vai gritar comigo...- disse olhando as janelas.

Rony voltou a parar e se virar um tanto irritado pronto para dizer "não ela não vai berrar com você... só quer..." e parou.

Harry tinha um olhar surpreso e dolorido... encarou-o, Rony olhou em torno, aliviado por mais uma aula ter iniciado e os corredores estarem limpos. Foi até o amigo que estava apoiado na parede com os dentes a mostra numa expressão de dor... o estranho é que Harry parecia agarrar o braço... enquanto se deixava escorregar para o chão.

-O que houve?-perguntou com urgência.

-Vold...- Harry grunhiu.- Que diabos...

Rony arregalou os olhos quando Harry ergueu a própria manga... era fraco... avermelhado como um arranhão... mas ambos reconheceriam em qualquer lugar.

A marca negra estava lá... Rony encarou Harry e reparou.

-Cara... você tá branco...

-O que está havendo?- Harry perguntou baixo encarando assustado a amarca em seu braço.

-Consegue levantar? Vamos ver a Mione.

* * *

-Severo... estou decepcionado com você... muito.- disse o bruxo olhando-o de cima.

Recompôs-se... sempre assim... nenhuma revolta, nenhuma queda. Amenizar a respiração irregular por conta da maldição.

-Soube quem é o... eleito... de Potter...- continuou Voldmort.

"Não pense, não tema, não reaja."

-Isso é uma boa notícia Milorde...

-Isso é um grave desapontamento Severo... grave...

Manteve-se em silêncio, silêncio tenso.

-Porque não me disse Severo... eu contava que me informaria algo assim...

Temeu... talvez pela primeira vez, tenha definitivamente temido por si mesmo.

-Um aluno... como não percebeu... um rapaz... e eu achei que um dia ele se tornaria um dos nossos como seu pai.Um desapontamento.

Então o Lorde sabia... o que poderia...

-Agora temos que matá-lo Severo... iremos matar o filho de Aleandro McLogan.

-O que faremos Milorde?

-Os alunos continuam saindo... Hogsmeade continua intocada... Severo, iremos mudar isso...- Voldmort disse com um tom de satisfação.- Derrotarei Potter sem tocá-lo... e Dumbledore nem perceberá o que os atingiu. Quanto a você Severo... por falhar em me dar essa informação...

* * *

Quando o sábado amanheceu havia um clima calmo entre os alunos... o sair para Hogsmeade... Rony e Hermione haviam desistido de pedir a Harry que não saísse com McLogan , Hermione saiu com os outros alunos deixando um "se cuida" no ar...

Harry concordou com a cabeça até porque não tinha planos de sair por aí com Adrian...

Pretendiam ficar em um lugar só.

O tempo já era firme sendo meio de março... o céu levemente nublado, ainda tinha ventos frios, mas o sol brilhava entre as nuvens... Harry e Adrian sentaram sobre as árvores perto do lago com algumas pilhas de livros... o estudo seria maravilhoso.

Seria... deveria ser, mas não foi...

Coisa de sina...

Destino amaldiçoado.

A primeira agitação foi de um grupo de alunos ensandecidos indo até a porta principal correndo, alguém gritou sobre ataque.

-Oh Meu Deus...- disse Adrian se levantando.

Mas Harry estava de pé, olhos arregalados.

Rony, Hermione, Gina, Luna... Neville... estavam todos em Hogsmeade.

-Tenho que...

A mão pesada de Adrian caiu em seu ombro.

-Não. Lembra do que...

Foram interrompidos por mais gritos.

Respiravam rápido... a turma que corria pelos portões apenas se avolumava... os primeiros feridos apareceram... sem perceberem estavam andando devagar para perto da multidão.

Adrian lhe segurava firmemente pelo ombro como se quisesse garantir que ele não fugiria.

Então Harry escutou uma garota sonserina falando histéricamente com um monitor da Corvinal que tentava organizar a entrada das pessoas.

-Logo não vem mais ninguém! Eles cercaram o centro! Quem estava na rua saiu correndo! quem estava nas lojas não pode sair...

Sabia que Rony e Hermione deveriam estar no três vassouras...

-Harry! Aqui! Harry!

Virou-se... as duas correram... então sentiu os braços de Gina em seu ombro... ela tremia.

Luna ostentava um corte no rosto que sangrava.

-Mione e Rony?

-Neville foi procurar... mas eles não tavam no três...-ela soluçou.- Cercaram tudo... Harry...

Adrian começou a levá-os até a enfermaria, Gina estava muito abalada e Luna parecia mais zonza que o normal... deixaram ambas lá e saíram, Harry andava a esmo... Adrian somente o seguia.

-Não adianta ficar nervoso.

-Não posso ficar sossegado sabendo que eles ainda podem estar lá, feridos ou...

Adrian o puxou num abraço.

-Eles vão ficar bem... não iam querer você lá, certo?

Harry se devencilhou de Adrian e olhou o tumulto que diminuía.

-Mas se fosse o contrário... eles já estariam lá tentando me achar...- murmurou.

Chegaram ao salão principal e os monitores tentavam com a ajuda de alguns professores dispersar o grupo que se formava por ali querendo saber notícias.

Como ele e Adrian se moviam rente ás paredes conseguiam ver e ouvir quase sem serem vistos, então finalmente escutaram uma boa notícia.

-Alvo foi para lá.- dizia Minerva para Flitwick...-Tenho certeza que os aurores já devem ter chego ou vão chegar muito em breve, espero não haja nada de mais grave.

-Vamos... vamos ficar na enfermaria para ter notícias se mais alguém chegar...

Concordou e foram andando, saindo do bolo formado por estudantes apavorados ou curiosos... andaram devagar, os corredores estavam vazios.

Estavam próximos da enfermaria quando passos desabalados foram ouvidos.

-Potter! Ei! Potter! Finalmente!

Virou-se para dar de cara com Dennis Creevey que vinha esbaforido...

-A professora Minerva mandou entregar isso para você...

Adrian enrugou a testa e encarou o garoto.

-Quando?

Dennis olhou Adrian como se não tivesse entendido então falou.

-Agorinha... vi vocês saindo... vim correndo atrás.- disse de modo eficiente.

Harry pegou o bilhete e abriu, sabia que deveriam ser notícias, nem agradeceu ao garoto que os olhou e saiu andando para a enfermaria.

-O que é?- perguntou Adrian.

Harry leu, meteu o bilhete no bolso e começou a correr...

-Harry...- Adrian o seguiu.

-Dumbledore... mandou me chamar...

-Onde!

-Hogsmeade... eles precisam de mim lá.

Saindo pela lateral que dava acesso aos vestiários do campo de quadribol Harry saiu e empunhou a varinha.

-ACCIO FIREBOLT!

-Pensa!- berrou Adrian.- Tem certeza!

-Foi Dumbledore que mandou me chamar, deve ser importante.

-Porquê lá?

-Não sei...- agarrou a vassoura.- deve ser algo que eu tenho que ver... ou...- tentou afastar a possibilidade de ver alguém ferido.- Ele não chamaria se fosse perigoso.- Montou na vassoura.

-Vou com você!

-Não!

-Não é um pedido.- disse o outro montando atrás e agarrando sua cintura.

-Então se segure.

Alcançaram altitude rápido, e logo iam paralelos á floresta, para evitar olhares sobre ambos, depois de perceber que o caminho para Hogsmeade estava mesmo vazio, Harry relaxou, enveredou paralelo ao caminho, seguindo as árvores...

Harry ainda sentia algo errado, mas tinha medo que esse sentimento fosse relativo a Rony ou Hermione... seu coração estava acelerado... a mão que guiava a vassoura também segurava a varinha... sentia que o outro também tinha o coração aos pulos.

* * *

Adrian não era acostumado a voar... não que não gostasse... só não tinha o costume de voar... muito menos á velocidade de uma Firebolt... além do mais estava com um mal pressentimento, mas como Harry garantira ser a letra de Dumbledore... como ele se dispusera a ir... fizeram um contorno pela floresta e seguiram... Harry tinha o coração acelerado.

Quando tomaram o caminho sobre a passagem aberta entre árvores para a cidade sentiu novamente aquele mal estar... aquele silêncio opressivo e o vazio.

Havia algo errado... imensamente errado.

Então Harry gemeu e a mão com a varinha foi parar no rosto.

-O que foi, Harry!

-Não... não... não...- ele murmurara.

E algo os atingiu... por alguns segundos Adrian achou que estava suspenso no ar... então sentiu-se cair...

-Epsus Leviosa!-escutou a voz de Harry...

Então sentiu-se leve... virou-se no ar e encarou o chão... encarou o baque seco de Harry e sua Firebolt enquanto caia devagar como uma pluma.

Havia um volto caminhando, saindo de um conjunto de árvores... indo até Harry...

Puxou a varinha em desespero quando viu Harry erguer-se cambaleando... no chão a vassoura partida... Isso não era o pior.

Sentiu literalmente um grito ficar sufocado em sua garganta...

Puro medo... era medonho e inumano...

Era, e não teria uma mínima dúvida, de quem era.

Era Voldmort.

E escutou a voz seca.

-Crucio.

E os gritos de Harry.

Não adiantaria tentar atacar... a magia do Epsus não permitiria que a magia saísse da bolha encantada na qual estava até que tocasse o chão... nunca na vida cair pareceu tão necessário.

"Adrian Mclogan... você vai enfrentar Voldmort..." pensou insanamente ' Ao lado de Harry Potter..."

"Sua mãe ficará orgulhosa..."

O impacto com o chão fez com que Voldmort o encarasse... Adrian tentou, em vão, não sentir o medo paralizante. Ergueu a varinha com firmeza...

Mas não chegou a pronunciar o feitiço.

-Expelliarmus!- era Harry que atacara ainda de joelhos e ofegante...

-Crucio!

-Estupefaça!

Adrian apenas viu um raio de luz unir as varinhas... Harry deu alguns passos e ficou entre ele e Voldmort... podia ver a luz contra a brancura cadavérica do bruxo das trevas... e sabia que nunca mais esqueceria.

Quando finalmente caiu em si a ponto de erguer sua varinha e atacar... algo aconteceu...

Voldmort pareceu desaparatar...

Adrian soltou um suspiro aliviado e sentiu-se tremer de susto...

Quando Harry gritou.

Gritou enfiando ambas as mãos no rosto.

Um grito de agonia.

-HARRY!- gritou dando alguns passos.

Viu com alívio o outro se endireitar... e se virar...

Adrian só teve a certeza de que não era Harry... não podia ser...

Era... mas não era...

Aqueles olhos vermelhos... a varinha apontada em sua direção de forma trêmula, o ar desolado no rosto dele...

Então ouviu a última frase que ouviria na vida... na voz distorcida da pessoa que tanto amava.

**-Avada...Kedavra.**

* * *

_**No próximo... FELICIDADE! Pelo menos para Voldmort. **_

_**O Angst é geral!**_


	12. Em pedaços

_**Se alguém está feliz é o tio Voldi...**_

_**Sinto muito aos fãs do Adrian, mas o personagem nasceu só para esse fim...é triste, mas é a vida... ou melhor, a hitória. Agora os fãs de Snape podem guardar as champagnes e serpentinas que ainda tem um bom tanto de coisinhas para ocorrer.

* * *

**_

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.12.Em pedaços.**

Alvo Dumbledore só fora informado do ataque alguns minutos antes do mesmo, afinal Severo havia sido intimado por Voldmort a liderar um dos grupos da invasão...

Providenciou aurores... contatou Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger e pode respirar com alívio relativo...

Harry estava em Hogwarts em segurança... relativa... segurança, O plano não daria certo, mas Severo seria poupado, afinal estava lá servindo fielmente a frente de outros comensais.

Quando a situação pareceu gerar mais pânico que estrago deu-se por satisfeito... que cada lado considerasse o que lhe cabia desse incidente.

Estava praticamente tudo acabado... havia sido mais brando do que pensavam... brando até demais.

Então Fawkes apareceu a sua frente parecendo desesperada... a ave o encarou com os olhos brilhosos enquanto esvoaçou-se. Temeroso de algum incidente fatal entre os que ajudaram a conter os comensais esticou a mão deixou que a ave pousasse, agarrando um de seus dedos.

Fawkes nunca deixou de guiá-lo até onde era mais preciso... Fawkes sempre sabia instintivamente onde estar... Fawkes sempre estimara Harry...

Quando sentiu o chão sob os pés e pode ver através do mosaico de chamas... o que viu foi medonho...

Harry... de pé... apontando sua varinha para Adrian McLogan... que o olhava surpreso... o feitiço saiu no mesmo instante que Fawkes piou.

-Não pode ser...- Dumbledore murmurou então apontou a varinha para o rapaz...

E no instante seguinte um pouco atrás dele veio o brilho... Harry cambaleou dando dois passos trôpegos em direção ao corpo do outro estendido na relva... o vulto vestido de negro apenas gargalhou... erguendo a varinha para o alto.

-Morsmordre.

Então encarou-o, com os olhos vermelhos despidos de compaixão e cheios de arrogância, Dumbledore não pensou sequer em um feitiço... sabia que não seria necessário...

-Sim...- sibilou Voldmort maldosamente.- Chegou tarde velho... muito tarde...

-O que você fez Tom...- disse ele gravemente.

-Eu fiz... acabei com seu menino dourado velho... ele será inútil agora... ele é só um assassino... mas não perderei tempo com você, velho... não vou perder tempo impedindo-o de tentar fazer algum esforço inútil em prol de seu escolhido... morra tentando...

E sumiu com a brisa... desaparatou abandonando um misto de dor, raiva e desolação...

Fawkes estava piando... um som brando e tristonho... pousado ao ombro do rapaz menor...

Dumbledore andou rápido para alguém de sua idade... para o rapaz parado, imóvel ainda de costas.

-Harry...

O garoto não se moveu... ainda de pé, de frente para o corpo sem vida do outro rapaz... Fawkes voou de onde estava... pousando sobre o corpo sem vida.

-Harry...

Dumbledore sempre fora calmo... poucas vezes na vida havia tido um gesto desses... agarrou os ombros do garoto e virou-o para si, do mesmo modo como fizera a mais de um ano, quando o mesmo rapaz voltara estranhamente imóvel da última prova do Torneio Tribruxo...

A varinha que pendia na mão de Harry Potter caiu no chão... Dumbledore encarou-o nos olhos...

Os olhos verdes estavam escurecidos e opacos... mirando um ponto vago a frente com uma expressão indefinível.

-Harry...

Não houve resposta... balançou-o pelos ombros...

Nem sequer uma expressão de reconhecimento de que algo acontecera... a mesma expressão vazia...

Como se a alma houvesse deixado para trás somente uma casca oca.

Dumbledore escutou o som de outras aparatações... alguém se adiantou.

-O que diabos houve aqui?

Harry nem sequer piscou os olhos.

A marca negra refletia doentiamente na íris já verde.

* * *

_"Quanto a você Severo... por falhar em me dar essa informação... "_

Cruciatus não fazem efeito se não há dor a sentir... Severo se lembra de pessoas que sofreram mais, de uma pessoa que sofreu mais e seus bloqueios mentais não permitem ao lorde que entreveja o que pensa nem mesmo sob tais condições...

Voldmort não tem mais porque faze-lo sofrer uma vez que seus gritos já são conhecidos, não são novidades...

Ele lhe passa instruções sobre o ataque que planeja a Hogsmeade... embora não entenda o que isso tem com a descoberta do "amor" de Potter... olha e dá sugestões, afinal precisa manter seu cargo como espião, afinal muito fora sacrificado por isso, é seu dever para com todos...

Especialmente para com ele... arriscando-se mandou uma mensagem direta á Dumbledore pouco antes do ataque... coisas devem ser feitas... colocou seu capuz...

Esqueceu sua humanidade, para o seu próprio bem... quando? Quando finalmente teriam a paz que tanto procuravam? Tanto lutavam e tanto sacrificvam?

Guiou o grupo que estava sob seu comando... estuporando bruxos, incendiando lojas, convocando com sua própria varinha conjurações proibidas.

E os aurores vieram... numerosos... foi um embate morno no entanto, nenhum dos lados pareceu levar a sério que acontecia, naquele instante, Hogsmeade não parecia importante.

Algo estava errado...

Muito errado.

Apesar do discurso sobre terror que o Lorde fizera ao organizar o ataque, ele mesmo não estava lá.

Deu a ordem de retirar com um sinal... num desaparatar estava longe, mas não tão longe, pronto para transfigurar suas próprias roupas e retornar para perto dos membros da Ordem...

Como o Lorde ordenara...

_"Assim que ordenar a retirada, quero que volte até os seguidores daquele velho e aguarde... mais tarde quero saber o que eles acharão sobre o que aconteceu..."_

_"O que devo tentar saber Milorde?"_

_"Eles irão falar... Severo... espere e verá..."_

E foi ao lado da Ordem que viu surgir no céu... e na memória de todos que haviam vivido o antigo tempo de horror, surgia para anunciar uma morte.

A marca negra.

Tão luminosa em seu verde doentio que parecia escurecer o céu.

-Oh não...- murmurou Remus Lupin.

-Onde está Dumbledore?- perguntou Arthur Weasley que segurava com força o ombro do filho Ronald.

-O que houve?- perguntou Hermione se aproximando da janela.- Oh!

-Estão todos aqui?- perguntou Moody.- Quem será que...

-É para o lado do caminho entre a escola e a vila... eu e Quim vamos verificar...- dissera Tonks.

A última coisa que passou pela sua cabeça antes de dizer algo sobre ser provavelmente um auror morto, e levar olhares tortos, foi que pelo menos dessa vez o garoto estava a salvo.

Foi quando a própria McGonagall apareceu com um bule velho na mão.

-Onde está Alvo? Porque não está aqui como o combinado?

-O que você está fazendo aqui?- acabou tomando a palavra.- Não deveria ter ficado no colégio? Principalmente agora?- apontou para a janela.

Minerva se aproximou da janela e ficou pálida.

-Oh Deuses...

-Minerva posso saber porque saiu de Hogwarts?- perguntou Moody.

Mas McGonagall o olhou longamente.

Porque todos os grifinórios tem mentes transparentes.

-Maldição.- foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

* * *

Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley eram os únicos que sabiam... e compactuaram com o risco... era necessário... todos conseguiriam fugir com ferimentos mínimos foi o que disseram...

Hermione era nascida trouxa, estava familiarizada com o conceito de guerra de fachada... era um ataque para aparecer... uma coisa publicitária... era terrorismo.

No entanto ainda não entendera bem o que ia contecer... havia corrido com Rony para o esconderijo no três vassouras... mas haviam se perdido de Luna, Neville e Gina.

Rony ficara desolado. "Devíamos te-los avisado! Eu disse... só os três!"

Mas haviam prometido silêncio... nem Harry sabia daquilo.

Bom, isso era um dos principais motivos do segredo... Harry não podia saber...

Mas algo estava errado... algo não encaixava... parecera tudo tão mecânico, ou talvez fosse impressão... talvez fosse só o fato de saber antes o que ia acontecer... a hora que os comensais chegaram para limpar as ruas... e quando os aurores chegaram para detê-los...

Por tudo que era sagrado... era só um espetáculo...

Severo Snape aparatou entre eles... tudo pareceu acabar...

Era só distração.

Então o céu... pareceu mudar...

Pela janela algo parecia diferente no céu...

-Oh não...- murmurou Remus Lupin.

-Onde está Dumbledore?- perguntou Arthur Weasley que segurava com força o ombro de Rony.

-O que houve?- perguntou se aproximando da janela.- Oh!- Estacou surpresa, desagradavelmente surpresa com a marca negra que brilhava no céu.

-Estão todos aqui?- perguntou Moody.- Quem será que...

-É para o lado do caminho entre a escola e a vila... eu e Quim vamos verificar...- dissera Tonks.

Ainda olhava boquiaberta a mesma marca no céu que vira a dois anos na copa de Quadribol... só que muito maior, mais forte, nítida e pavorosa...

Algo muito errado acontecera, ignorou o comentário de Snape sobre ser a morte de algum auror... assustou-se quando McGonagall apareceu segurando uma chave de portal, perguntando sobre o diretor... estranho... mais estranho foi a cara de Snape que falou rapidamente.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria ter ficado no colégio? Principalmente agora?- apontou para a janela.

-Oh Deuses...- dissera ela vagamente, dando a certeza de que não tinha visto a marca ainda na escola e sim agora...

Hermione teve certeza que ela saíra da escola por outro motivo e pelo jeito olho-tonto também pensou o mesmo.

-Minerva posso saber porque saiu de Hogwarts?

Mas McGonagall olhou longamente Snape... ambos pareceram pensar na mesma coisa... foi quando se preocupou de verdade... ambos ficaram muito sérios.

-Maldição.- foi o que Snape dissera antes de se virar e sair se nenhuma outra palavra.

-Alastor leve todos para Hogwarts agora.- dissera Minerva passando a chaleira para o ex-auror.- Lupin... por favor... não Arthur, só Lupin vá com eles para Hogwarts.

E saiu rapidamente chamando Snape no corredor... Lupin a seguindo, Moody os obrigou a tocar no bule.

* * *

_Harry ainda sentia algo errado, mas tinha medo que esse sentimento fosse relativo a Rony ou Hermione... seu coração estava acelerado... a mão que guiava a vassoura também segurava a varinha... sentia que o outro também tinha o coração aos pulos._

Mal reparou no estranho vazio do caminho, nem aurores, nem comensais... nem um movimento de pássaros... nada... até a brisa pareceu parar...

Então sentiu... a dor fina em sua cicatriz, sentiu ao mesmo tempo que sentiu uma fisgada em seu coração.

Decepção consigo mesmo...

"você caiu em uma armadilha de novo... seu imbecil... você cometeu o mesmo erro de novo!"

-Não...- murmurou pra si mesmo ignorando as perguntas de Adrian.

"Não... não posso ter feito de novo, não, não... não de novo..."

Ainda olhava para baixo preocupado, mas não pode evitar o feitiço que os atingiu... sentiu que a Firebolt estava danificada... iam cair...

Iam cair e era do alto...

Ergueu a varinha usando um dos últimos feitiços que aprendera... levitação de corpos...

-Epsus Leviosa.

Adrian ficaria bem enquanto demorasse a cair... nada entra ou sai desse feitiço.

Mas não houve tempo para fazer outro feitiço e Adrian não lhe ajudaria... já deveria ter aprendido a cair depois de tantos anos de quadribol não? O chão se aproximava rápido e em seguida apenas o impacto... seco... sentiu-se ficar zonzo... amortecido... mal percebeu que o outro estava tão perto saindo do meio das árvores á beira do caminho... tentou-se por de pé mas cambaleou... a dor da queda e a dor na cicatriz o impediram de pegar a varinha a tempo...

Então conseguiu encará-lo e a dor ficou pior... Voldmort o encarava, havia empurrado o capuz revelando sua face monstruosa.

E escutou a voz seca.

-Crucio.

Gritou... sabia que gritava porque estava escutando os próprios gritos.

Não poderia precisar se algo passou por sua cabeça... só que a dor parou... estranhamente interrompida, virou-se de lado no chão tateando na própria roupa atrás da varinha... percebeu que Adrian e Voldmort se encaravam... que Adrian ergueu a varinha com firmeza...

Não... ele não teria chance... tinha que tirar a atenção de Voldmort... ainda respirava com dificuldade por causa do Cruciatus e não chegou a se levantar... apontou a varinha ainda ajoelhado no chão.

-Expelliarmus!- Mas errou o alvo.

-Crucio!-Voldmort havia se virado para ele.

-Estupefaça!

Apenas viu um raio de luz unir as varinhas... deu alguns passos e ficou entre Adrian e Voldmort...

Havia algo errado... sabia disso.

Voldmort não parecia surpreso como da primeira vez, ou sequer parecia irritado, parecia calmo...

Começou a se preocupar quando não ouviu canto algum de fênix, nem sentiu-se levitar, mas como poderia saber se o efeito seria o mesmo?

Papai e mamãe não viriam ajudar agora... ninguém viria... nem Adrian parecia em condições de ajudar.

"Ninguém irá ajudar..." Ouviu em sua mente.

Soube que arregalara os olhos de surpresa... Voldmort estava em sua mente... então...

Ele não estava a sua frente... e preferia estar morto...

Gritou ao sentir sua cabeça estilhaçar-se...

Definitivamente, prefiria estar morto a sentir-se usado daquela maneira...

-HARRY!

Seu corção se apertou acima da dor que sentia...

"Não... fuja! FUJA! Não faça isso! Por favor... não faça!"

Sentiu-se virar e encarar o outro rapaz...

Harry viu a surpresa no azul profundo dos olhos de Adrian.

"Não... mate-nos Adrian! Mate-nos! Não... morra..."

Sentiu a satisfação do bruxo das trevas porque queimava em seu coração...Quando tentou em vão resistir a vontade do outro...

Então com a varinha apontada para o peito de Adrian... sentiu sua própria voz...

-Avada...Kedavra.

Já havia escutado aquele rumorejo antes... o tom de verde do feitiço... e...

Adrian tombou sem vida... ainda com aquela expressão surpresa no rosto bonito. Pensou ter ouvido o som da Fênix...

Mas não importava... era tarde demais...

A dor em sua cabeça havia ido embora, sabia que Voldmort não estava mais em sua mente...

Mas não importava... era tarde demais...

Escutou o gargalhar alto e frio que escutara em pesadelos... escutou o feitiço...

-Morsmordre.

Mas não importava... era tarde demais...

Adrian estava morto... estava morto por sua culpa.

Estava morto como todos que chegavam perto demais... estava morto porque o amara.

Era isso que Dumbledore queria dizer com poder terrível?

Mas não importava... era tarde demais...

Sentiu um leve rumorejo em seu ombro... o calor familiar...

Mas não importava... era tarde demais...

Alguém o chamara? O som da fênix... sim, Fawkes pousou sobre o corpo de Adrian...

Mas não importava... era tarde demais...

Adrian estava morto... morto por suas mãos, porque não pudera impedir...

-Harry...

Dumbledore o puxara... sentiu a varinha escorregar por seus dedos, mas de que ela lhe valera afinal? Para dar uma falsa sensação de segurança contra sua gêmea?

Mas não importava... era tarde demais...

Não ia ter coragem de tomá-la na mão tão cedo...

A varinha maculada que matara Adrian.

Talvez Dumbledore estive chamando-o... talvez não...

Mas não importava... era tarde demais...

Harry só via verde...

Avada kedavra...

Verde...

Da marca negra...

-O que diabos houve aqui?

Harry nem sequer piscou os olhos.

Em sua retina estava marcado o verde do feitiço e o corpo caindo...

_Lembrava Sirius..._

_**Foi assim que mamãe morreu...** foi como se alguém lhe soprasse nos ouvidos._

_**Entende?**_

_Cedrico morreu assim também..._

_**Talvez todos morram assim... talvez não sobre ninguém...** sentiu como se lhe soprassem novamente.

* * *

_

-O que diabos houve aqui? –perguntou o mais velho dos aurores...

Antes que Dumbledore falasse qualquer coisa, os três surgiram... andando rápido, então Lupin correu.

-Harry...

-Alvo...- Minerva balbuciou.

E Dumbledore trocou um olhar com Severo... antes de dizer.

-Devemos levar esses dois estudantes para Hogwarts.

-O rapaz está morto Dumbledore!-disse um dos aurores.

-Mesmo assim Dawlish, é um estudante e deve retornar a Hogwarts onde sua família irá busca-lo.

Ninguém mais se opôs.

* * *

_**No próximo... Uma mente aprisionada, planos malignos, remorsos e... bom, vão ter que esperar para ler...**_


	13. Em suspenso

_**Sim, algumas coisas vão acontecer antes do fim... Patty minha fofa, aí está mais um dos sonhos pirados que você me cobrou... eu tenho o pior dos defeitos, admito... Srta Kinomoto, não odeia a Mione não... as pessoas sempre fazem o que acreditam ser melhor e acabam machucando os outros é fato da vida... Cris Snape, o sevie vai sofrer mais um bocadinho pra compensar o que Harry sofreu em sob um céu... Maripottermalfoy, é realmente HBP foi um tanto cruel, mas eu me esforço... sou muito pior que a JK, então se preparem para muito sofrimento... para dar água na boca já estou dando retoques ao corpo da continuação que fecha a trilogia, então tem muito Angst pela frente.

* * *

**_

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.13.Em suspenso.**

Uma semana... de sua forma a escola havia voltado a rotina, haviam aulas... na Sonserina havia um estranho silêncio, na Corvinal havia uma espécie de luto, na Lufa-lufa uma espécie de déja vu... e na Grifinória havia algo de luto também...

Colin Creveey só lembrava de ter ido até a torre a procura do irmão... e sentir alguém ás suas costas.

-E murmurar "Imperio"... e tudo que lembro então é de ver vocês me enchendo de perguntas sobre...

Então ele ficara muito quieto.

O nome Harry Potter, para agonia de Hermione, Rony e amigos era mais sussurrado que dito, e o fato de não terem podido vê-lo, piorava a situação.

Pomfrey o retirara para uma sala reservada, longe da enfermaria, pois no primeiro dia muita gente alegou as mais diversas doenças para ver "o-garoto-que-teimava-em-sobreviver"... ainda na doce ilusão de que o salvador apareceria modesto e sorridente alegando sorte. Como sempre fizera... já que todos sabiam do segredo de que ele novamente enfrentara o todo-mundo-sabia-quem e saíra vivo quando o outro que fora com ele não tivera a mesma sorte.

Mas depois de uma semana de total mudez... os ânimos haviam sido abalados.

Quando a professora Minerva pediu que Hermione e Rony ficassem na sala depois da aula e que Dino avisasse a professora Sprout que eles estariam com ela, ambos desconfiaram que finalmente teriam notícias do amigo.

-Gostaria que ambos fossem discretos sobre o que falaremos e o que vão ver...- disse Minerva.

-É sobre Harry? professora?- perguntou Rony nervosamente.

Hermione tinha que admitir que vinha sendo muito duro para Rony, já que mesmo depois do estranhamento por causa da opção de Harry, ainda eram amigos...sempre foram, melhores amigos, irmãos...

-Sim...- disse Minerva.- Apesar das circunstâncias... mas o que estamos esperando... vocês tiveram permissão para vê-lo...- disse ela se pondo de pé.

Ambos sorriram e Hermione acabou desabafando.

-Então ele está bem! Finalmente!

Ainda trocava um olhar de alívio com Rony quando ouviram.

-Não...

Então olharam ambos a professora que contornara sua escrivaninha e disse vagamente.

-Não está bem... mas creio que poderam entender melhor... Pomfrey disse que talvez... seria bom que o visitassem.

-É grave professora?- perguntou Hermione.

-Não posso dizer... não saberia afirmar.- disse Minerva.-Mas vamos... é um bom horário para vê-lo.

O silêncio pairou pesado enquanto andavam nos corredores silenciosos, já que era horário de aula.

Entraram na enfermaria e ali só estavam dois garotinhos da Lufa-Lufa que haviam contraído uma urticária bem desagradável num acidente com poções... e que pareciam dormir.

-Mais dois Papoula?- perguntou Minerva.

-Sim, e tive que ministrar um calmante... ele está impossível.- disse ela.

-Todos estamos abalados.- disse Minerva.

Hermione achou que tinha compreendido nas entrelinhas, mais do que gostaria.Mas refreou o desejo de fazer perguntas aos quais sabia que ninguém responderia, muito pelo contrário...

-Podemos vê-lo?- perguntou Minerva.

-Sim, sim... vocês os alertou?- disse Pomfrey olhando Rony e Hermione.

Minerva virou-se e disse baixo enquanto a outra bruxa já se dirigia a sua salinha.

-Pode ser um tanto chocante e perturbador... apenas mantenham a calma...

Rony engoliu em seco lembrando que Minerva dissera a ele e Harry algo bem semelhante quando Mione fora petrificada no segundo ano...

-Professora...- Mione murmurou.- Ele está muito ferido?

-Na verdade...- Minerva pareceu pensar.- É melhor que vejam.

Rony e Hermione acabaram dando as mãos enquanto iam até a salinha de Pomfrey, entraram por ela, que era cheia de livros, frascos e prateleiras com instrumentos estranhos e passaram por outra porta que nunca imaginaram existir do outro lado da salinha.

Dava para um corredor escuro, de um lado uma porta semi-aberta dava para o que parecia uma salinha decorada de modo pessoal onde Hermione imaginou que Pomfrey ficava, devia ser seu dormitório, Pomfrey parou na porta de frente a essa e abriu.

Dava também para uma salinha, mas que estava quase vazia, exceto um sofá e uma mesa que ostentava uma enorme quantidade de frascos de poções... ao lado algo se moveu...

-Dobby!-Rony exclamou.

-Senhor Weezy!- disse Dooby.- Senhorita...

Mas Hermione pode ver que o elfo embora parecesse surpreso e até "feliz"estava muito abatido... as orelhas haviam caído alguns centímetros e os olhos estavam um pouco opacos.Ele se dirigiu a Pomfrey.

-Ele bebeu. Mas Dobby teve que dar... devagar.

-Obrigado Dobby, agora pode descansar um pouco.- disse Pomfrey.

-Dobby não quer... pode cuidar mais tempo de Harry Potter!

-Dobby,-disse calmamente Minerva.- Já não conversamos? Sem descansar você não poderá ajudar... certo?

-Sim Senhora, Dooby então vai descansar e voltará com o jantar...

E sumiu desanimado.

-Pobre elfo, quase não sai daqui, Dumbledore disse que ele poderia deixar a cozinha e me ajudar, o que é bom...- disse Pomfrey abrindo a porta para o que Rony e Hermione perceberam ser um quarto.

E as duas mulheres fizeram sinal para que entrassem.

A claridade vinha da janela, e iluminava o aposento simples, que tinha algumas cadeiras, uma mesinha de cabeceira e uma cama, onde Harry estava sentado, recostado em almofadas e acordado!

-HARRY!

Acabou se precipitando para abraçar o amigo quando sentiu Rony segurá-la, apertando a mão que antes segurava enquanto entravam.

-Ron?- olhou-o.

Rony tinha olhos marejados e disse baixo.

-Olha direito Mione...

Ela olhou... mas Harry parecia bem... não parecia estar ferido, estava acordado e...

Não se movera um milímetro nem os olhara, apesar de ter gritado o seu nome...

Rony sabia, sabia porque de certo modo estava imaginando que acontecera o mesmo que acontecera com Mione... perguntou para Pomfrey que entrara e os olhara.

-Ele... ele foi petrificado?

-Ah, não senhor Weasley.- disse Pomfrey.

-Como não?- perguntou ele num tom esganiçado.

-Acho melhor você se sentar um pouco.- disse Pomfrey.

Minerva andara alguns passos e fez sinal para que Hermione, ainda paralisada segurando a mão de Rony, se aproximasse.

-Harry...- disse Minerva num tom brando e quase maternal que Hermione nunca a tinha ouvido usar.- Rony e Hermione estão aqui...

Nada. Hermione soltou a mão de Rony, que olhava o amigo enquanto se sentava ajudado por Pomfrey.

Harry nem parecia respirar... ali sentado com ajuda das almofadas olhando um ponto fixo na parede pedra a frente.

-O que houve?-perguntou se virando para Pomfrey.

-Não sabemos exatamente... mas ele está nesse estado de catatonia há oito dias...- disse Pomfrey.

-Cata...- Hermione murmurou.- Catatônico... você quer dizer...

Mesmo parecendo um pouco ofensivo, esticou-se e passou a mão aberta várias vezes em frente ao rosto do amigo, nada, nem sequer uma piscadela. Sentiu-se levemente empurrada e viu Rony ao seu lado com um olhar determinado.

-Harry!- disse ele.

O mesmo nada.

-HARRY! Acorde!

Rony avançou para cama e segurou o rosto de Harry, chamando-o, em seguida o chacoalhou e só parou de chamá-lo alto quando Pomfrey usou um feitiço calmante e o retirou dali para a salinha...

Hermione ficou paralisada... escutando Rony chorar... sim, Rony estava chorando.

Despertou ao ver que McGonagall enxugou discretamente os olhos... olhou para Harry e a despeito dele estar com a camisa meio torta e os cabelos um pouco mais arrepiados, nada indicaria que ele fora brutalmente chacoalhado por Rony a alguns instantes, ela viu os olhos fecharem devagar e se sobressaltou.

-Ele pisca devagar de tempos em tempos... é um reflexo por causa dos olhos ficarem ressecados.- disse Minerva baixinho.

-Ele não faz nada?- perguntou Mione vendo os olhos reabrirem inexpressivos.

-Não...- disse Pomfrey voltando.- o rapaz ficará bem... - disse olhando para Minerva.- só precisa chorar um pouco... - e voltou a olhar Mione.- Quando chegou ainda conseguia se manter de pé sozinho, mas depois não se levantou mais e precisa das almofadas para se manter sentado... só come um pouco... e mais nada, parece alheio ao mundo... um choque muito grande com certeza.

-Com certeza.- disse a voz que veio da porta.- Minerva, poderia fazer companhia ao jovem Weasley? Papoula... acho que há um aluno á sua espera na enfermaria...

-Oh, sim...obrigada diretor.- disse papoula.- Chamem-me se precisarem.

Minerva também saiu e Dumbledore encostou a porta e sentou-se em uma cadeira e fez sinal para que Hermione sentasse também.

-O que houve... diretor?- perguntou olhando-o.

-Um plano simples mas bem engendrado...

-Não compreendo.

-Um bilhete, com minha caligrafia, muito bem falsificada, foi encontrada no bolso de Harry... pedindo que ele fosse até Hogsmeade.

-Então por isso ele saiu... eu sabia que ele não saíria á toa...

-Sabemos que o jovem Creevey foi vítima de uma maldição Imperio e teve sua memória alterada também...

-Diretor o que aconteceu? Porque Harry não reage? É alguma maldição?

-Não...- disse Dumbledore que se levantou e se pôs no pé da cama de Harry olhando-o diretamente.

Hermione por um momento pensou que assim ambos pareciam se encarar, mas tinha que lembrar que o amigo provavelmente não estava registrando o fato do diretor estar ali.

-É uma defesa extremada... Harry não quer acordar...

-Não quer?- perguntou Hermione.

-Não... ele não quer aceitar o que aconteceu, ou tomar ciência do que houve depois...

-Mas, porquê? Porquê Adrian McLogan morreu? Harry já viu tanto acontecer... o senhor acha que ele... está com... medo? Não entendo...

-Harry, sem desejar, foi autor da morte de Adrian McLogan.- disse Dumbledore a olhando pesarosamente.

-Como? Foi um acidente? Ele acertou... mas foi uma maldição imperdoável! não pode ter sido o Harry!

-Não intencionalmente, mas...- Dumbledore voltou o olhar para Harry.- Voldmort conseguiu penetrar nas defesas mentais de Harry... então o possuiu.

Hermione sentiu como se algo apertasse seu coração... mas sua mente se recusou acreditar...

-Mas senhor... Vol... Voldmort não iria desejar que Harry morresse? Porquê?

-Aí está a questão senhorita Granger... porque depois de tudo... Voldmort não o matou?

* * *

-Potter não reage... depois de deitado não se manteve mais de pé sozinho, não come, bebe ou faz qualquer coisa, continua encarado o nada.- disse gravemente.

-Estranho não acha Severo?- disse a voz sibilante.

-Estranho? Milord... posso saber porque não o matou? porque não se livrar dele de uma vez?-perguntou.

-Curiosidade...- disse o homem que tocou a cabeça da serpente e sentou-se.- Uma vez Dumbledore disse que há coisas piores que a morte... o velho me disse isso temendo que eu matasse sua arma preferida... seu brinquedo pessoal... achei que daria uma boa lição...

-Lição milorde?

-Que eu não o temo Severo, como dizem... não foi necessário matá-lo não é mesmo? Além do mais enquanto todos se preocupam em como trazer o garotinho de volta do mundo dos sonhos, temos tempo... e também há a agradável surpresa de que aquela mente não me parece mais tão inacessível...

-Milorde?

-Quero mantenha o curso de ação que planejei Severo, você e os outros se aproveitarão da brechas citadas por Lúcio e com os dementadores terminarão com Azkaban...

-Sim Milorde.

* * *

Severo olhou para a lareira... a ordem estava avisada e tivera.. "um tempo de descanço" antes de voltar... fechou os olhos e reabriu, sentia agonizantemente, aquele olhar fixo... como se estivesse ali, presente.

Há mais de nove dias que não conseguia beber... mal conseguia dormir... tinha pesadelos com a marca negra, já mandara vários alunos para a enfermaria em crise nervosa depois de arrasá-los em sala. Embora não tivesse coragem dele mesmo ir até lá.

Nessa tarde, Longbotton ficara parado, branco e sem fala por três períodos , segundo o que soubera... Granger também ficou boquiaberta quando a mandara catar tronquilhos sem luvas... por defender o colega.

Admitia que estava arrasado por não ter percebido a simplicidade do plano...

Potter era grifinório, e mesmo aprendendo a lição sobre não sair correndo salvar os amigos...

Uma isca mais elaborada fora tudo que precisou-se para fazê-lo sair carregando seu amado junto.

Havia outro espião em Hogwarts... alguém que conhecia Adrian McLogan o suficiente para saber que ele não abandonaria Harry... que se aproximou de Colin Creevey e usou um Imperio... que usara uma falsificação praticamente perfeita de um bilhete do diretor...

Pensara em Draco Malfoy... e dera risada de si mesmo.

Draco não só se revelou um completo ignorante quando observado sob legelimência como ainda estava furioso por não ter sido avisado do evento, afinal fora pego desprevenido e se feriu com os estilhaços da vidraça da casa de chá "Madame Pudifoot" onde estava em companhia de Parkinson e pelo que soubera era difícil saber qual dos dois sonserinos fizera maior escândalo...

Seria impossível já que era de seu conhecimento que Draco não pretendia seguir a carreira do pai e não era capaz de tanto.

E mesmo fazendo reuniões com todos os alunos de sua casa, nenhum parecia saber de nada, não, tinha que ser de outra casa...

Suspirou e colocou a mão sobre a testa... acima, no teto, viu a velha runa... a velha runa que fizera...

Gostaria que ela não lhe trouxesse lembranças... fechou os olhos cansado.

* * *

_Havia choro... choro de criança... soluçante, não como de um bebê... não... quase como um murmúrio... abriu a porta da sala... lembrava a sala precisa, grande..., mas escura..._

_-Quem está aí?- perguntou erguendo a varinha iluminada._

_A luz caiu sobre uma forma miúda encostada na parede ao lado da porta, já o conhecia... cabelos longos e selvagens... a camiseta enorme... já o vira antes..._

_A criança ficou de pé e sorriu, indo em sua direção já esticando os braços pidonhamente._

_-Isso é um sonho...- murmurou irritado.- Vá embora e me deixe dormir... entendeu Potter? Vá embora.- disse amargo._

_Os pequenos braços magros penderam ao lado do corpinho franzino, o sorriso se esvaiu._

_-Você também vai me abandonar?-perguntou a voz frágil.- Você vai me deixar sozinho no escuro?_

_-Do que está falando?- murmurou._

_-Porquê?- perguntou a criança...- vocês não pensaram nas consequências... vocês me abandanoram sozinho no escuro...- disse o menininho olhando para o lado.- Não nos escutamos mais, não nos entendemos, mais... e ele vai me pegar... você vai me deixar sozinho no escuro? É frio aqui..._

_-Você é só uma ilusão...- disse indo em frente._

_-Ele já me pegou... - disse a vozinha que ficava para trás.- e vai me pegar... aí será tarde... é frio no escuro..._

_Severo não se virou, seus sonhos premonitórios eram apenas motivos para mais confusão, eram vagos e pouco ajudavam... não haviam ajudado em nada quando necessitara deles..._

_-Não é verdade Severo! E você sabe!- disse a voz acusadora sumindo na escuridão.- Vai ser tarde demais..._

_"Afinal... nunca se sabe quando alguém já cruzou a linha..."_

_Virou-se... aquelas palavras pareciam carregadas de maus presságios, voltou os passos que dera e a luz incidiu em duas figuras abraçadas..._

_De modo inocentemente sensual, ambos os corpos estavam enlaçados num abraço... o primeiro parecia uma criança embalada, usando um pijama seu conhecido, com olhos abertos, enormes e verdes, olhando vagamente para o chão..._

_O outro tinha os olhos fechados numa expressão de prazer enquanto cariciava os cabelos negros do que estava em seu colo..._

_Porque talvez Harry Potter só tivesse a si mesmo como consolo._

_O que tinha olhos fechados murmurava algo, Severo escutou apenas parte..._

_"Não importa... é tarde demais..."_

_O outro suspirou tristemente._

_-Tarde demais?- perguntou dando um passo a frente._

_Aquele que tinha os olhos fechados virou-se para ele e com gestos leves e felinos deitou a sua contraparte no chão, onde ficou como um boneco sem vida e avançou em dois passos para Severo._

_-É tarde demais... para lamentar agora... o inevitável é o fim de tudo._

_E abriu os olhos, fazendo Severo recuar assustado._

_-Vá embora! Deixe-o em paz, nos deixe em paz!- disse estendendo a varinha._

_-Vocês não me compreendem... VOCÊ não me compreende... e é tarde demais... - disse aquele outro, que tinha órbitas vazias... escuridão onde deveriam estar os olhos..._

_-Quem é você! O que quer dizer?- disse tentando compreender._

_Um sorriso mau brincou nos lábios conhecidos._

_-Vocês nos tiraram nosso único grande poder... vocês apagaram nossa luz... confundiram nossos sentidos..._

_Ele disse se aproximando, enquanto Severo recuava, olhando angustiado o outro... tão mais conhecido imóvel no chão._

_-...E sabe...- disse ele maliciosamente. -Ninguém precisa de olhos na escuridão... você... você jogou fora a benção... o velho nunca se importou e os outros nos vigiam... não precisamos de ninguém... eu sou... nosso próprio líder... _

_-Eu, nós... você não está se contradizendo?_

_-Nós somos muitos Severo... como está seu dragão ultimamente? Como anda se olhando no espelho?_

_-Eu não estou em discussão..._

_-Não se engane... você sonha comigo... nosso elo está aí... inquebrável e eterno... a escuridão é fria Severo... porquê negar? _

_Era fria mesmo, sentiu sua respiração condensar a sua frente... estava ali só na escuridão com aquele... aquilo... aquela entidade._

_Então a espressão fria sumiu... ele fechou as órbitas vazias... curvou-se sobre si mesmo como se sentisse dor..._

_-Tão frio...- ele murmurou.- Tão vazio... que dói. _

_Chegou a estender a mão, mas teve receio..._

_-Como se faltasse um pedaço... - ele abriu os olhos e o encarou._

_Olhos verdes perdidos._

_-Eu sinto que você... queria me ajudar... professor... porquê não me ajudou? Porquê ninguém me escuta? Porquê? _

_O jovem caiu de joelhos, Severo se adiantou e segurou-o pelos ombros._

_-Potter... o que está havendo com você? Como posso ajudar?_

_-É tão frio...- disse o rapaz com o queixo tremendo.- meu peito está congelando..._

_Abraçou-o, sentindo a pele fria... tentando não despertar para seu desejo egoísta alimentado por lembranças roubadas... abraçou-o enfiando o nariz nos cabelos rebeldes._

_Sentiu as mãos pequenas agarrarem seus braços com força, dolorosamente..._

_-Então você lembra, não é?- disse a voz fria.- Eu pedi ajuda... homem egoísta._

Abriu os olhos e se pôs de pé, ainda com vestígios do frio intenso, a ponto de estar arrepiado... a voz fria e maliciosa em seu ouvido... estava cansado como se tivesse feito algum esforço e algo doía em seu íntimo... era uma sensação ruim, e nova...

Decidiu falar com o diretor, quando percebeu que provavelmente estava atrasado para o café... e talvez... pudesse encontrar o diretor ainda na mesa.

Ajeitou-se e saiu enfunando as vestes que havia desamassado com um gesto de varinha...

* * *

Rony estava acordado... Neville tropeçara na mochila de Simas e caíra, acordando todos... a dez dias que a rotina era a mesma, todos saíam em silêncio, sem sorrisos ou piadas no dormitório. Era o segundo dia que Rony olhava a cama vazia, não com a apreensão de saber notícias do amigo como nos oito dias anteriores, e sim com medo de que o amigo não voltasse mais.

Ronald Weasley...

Pensou em si mesmo enfregando o rosto com ambas as mãos, deixando a pele vermelha... a vida inteira, apesar do orgulho de ser amigo, não do famoso, Harry Potter... e sim da pessoa mais legal que já pode ter existido no mundo, o Harry... sim, o seu melhor amigo, seu irmão... mesmo assim, nunca deixara de ter uma inveja idiota... Harry era legal... famoso, rico... tinha garotas atrás...

Ronald Weasley... pensou se levantando... sempre reclamara, de ter muitos irmãos que pegavam no seu pé, de ser pobre... invisível...

Imaturo, idiota, infantil, pensou olhando no espelho ajeitando os cabelos vermelhos com a mão...

No fundo... com o tempo... Harry lhe ensinara, e talvez só agora percebera...

Tinha família... nunca fora abandonado ou machucado...

Nunca fora perseguido, torturado, enganado... tinha Hermione, era feliz por isso... nunca tivera seus sentimentos manipulados...

Alguém bateu de leve na porta e entrou... Rony deu um leve sorriso que sumiu muito rápido.

Seu amigo não... não tivera essa chance... porquê invejara Harry?

Sentiu Hermione o abraçar e acabou... por mais patético que parecesse... chorando de novo... tentava evitar fazê-lo perto dos outros, as não conseguia se conter perto dela...

Lembrou que era comum dizerem que só se dá valor ao que se perde...

-Não fica assim Ron...- disse Hermione acariciando seus cabelos.

Ronald Weasley... concordou com a cabeça e abraçou-a com força... não era capaz de falar no momento... Harry tinha que ficar bom...

Rony tinha que agradecer por aprender a valorizar toda sua vida... sem ter que perdê-la.

E não podia perder o amigo agora. Precisa se desculpar pelas palavras atravessadas que dissera.

-Vamos descer... é hora do café.- disse fungando tentando sorrir para a namorada.

* * *

Hermione fora pela décima vez até os dormitórios masculinos buscar Rony, nos últimos dois dias consola-lo até que desse jeito nos olhos inchados, ambos haviam concordado em não dizer o real estado do amigo... inconsciente era o que repetiam o tempo todo.

Desceram atrasados, eram agora sempre os últimos a sentar na mesa grifinória.

Rony havia emagrecido um pouco pois comia menos que o normal... tentou praticamente sem sucesso tenta-lo com tortinhas de caramelo, mas ele só cutucou o recheio, claro que as duas visitas que fizeram a Harry não ajudaram em nada, vagueou o olhar até o diretor, mas ele estava olhando outra pessoa... sim, professor Snape... ambos pareciam comentar algo no jornal que Snape tinha nas mãos... mas não, o olhar, recolheceria esse tipo de olhar... legelimência...

O burburinho crescente a irritou, queria tentar entender o que os dois bruxos estavam fazendo... talvez uma pista? Uma tratamento para Harry... ou o próximo ataque de Voldmort... sentiu um agarrão no braço e a voz perdida de Rony.

-Mione... é...

Olhou o motivo da agitação, sabendo que ambos os bruxos, o professor e o diretor, igualmente haviam desviado a atenção para o corredor entre as mesas... sentiu o coração pular.

* * *

Sua mente ainda se detém na possibilidade de que o homem mais velho que o encara não esteja levando a conversa "mental" a sério.

-E o ministro acha que Aszkaban não precisa de guarda adicional...

"O que você acha que se refere quando disse "grande poder"?"

O burburiho crescente impede que continuem... antes que quebre o contato pensa ter visto uma sombra de arrependimento nos olhos do velho diretor...

Mas o que ambos vêem entrar eclipsa qualquer diálogo... entra como se dez dias não existissem... entra andando devagar, mas como se não tivesse passado por nada...

Harry entra no salão e se dirige a seu lugar habitual... parecendo ignorar, a dor, morte ou dez dias de inexistência... Severo no entanto não se deixa enganar e troca um último olhar exasperado com Dumbledore que pareceu perceber também...

Os olhos verdes não são os mesmos.

* * *

_**Querem saber o que o Harry pensa disso tudo? Vão ter que esperar o próximo capítulo!**_


	14. A procura

_**Harry parece ter perdido completamente a esperança e a direção...  
**_

_**Cris Snape, sim outra... mas aí tem recompensas junto com sofrimento...**_

_**Dark Wolf 03... ufa... que review enooorme…**_

_**Drika ...Eu amo Nightwish, não tinha percebido a similaridade da letra... aí está um dos trechos mais perto do que acontece agora... talento pra tragédia... é eu sei, amo torturar meus personagens, creio que vou para o inferno...**_

_**Dana Malfoy... as memórias de Harry? Espera mais dois capítulos...**_

_**Srta.kinomoto... Harry malvado? Improvável... Com certeza Dumbledore entendeu. Tarde... mas entendeu.**_

_**Jé Black: feliz 2006... poxa eu não tinha atualizado desde o ano passado!**_

_**Youko Julia Yagami: Não se preocupe, Dumbledore vai sentir o gosto amargo de ir longe demais.**_

_**Mina Jane Potter: Eu sou má, mas não faria isso com o Grope...**_

_**Polarres: Porque as pessoas me pedem só o que não posso... eu tento juro, mas atualizar rápido é impossível.**_

_**watashinomori: Matar é anti-stress né... tô indo te pegar para assegurar uma safra de 45453465743355 viúvos que terei o prazer de consolar... Mpreg...espere a terceira parte.

* * *

**_

**Od... OverDose... também sonoramente lembra All the (todas as )no trecho da música Romanticide logo abaixo **

**(Valeu Drika !)

* * *

**

_**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**_

**.14.A procura.**

_Leave me be, and cease to tell me how to feel_

Deixe-me em paz e parede dizer como me sentir

_to grieve, to shield myself from evil_

sofrerproteger a mim mesmo do mal

_Leave me be, od of lies is killing me_

Deixe-me em paz, overdosede mentiras está me matando

_Romanticide _

Romanticídio

_Till love do me apart_

Até que o amor me separe

_Dead boy's alive but whitout sense _

O Garoto Morto está vivo massem sentido

_I need a near-death experience_

Eu preciso de uma experiência próxima da morte

_Heart once blood, Now turned to stone _

O coração uma vez corajoso, Agora transformado em pedra

_Perfection my messenger from hell _

A perfeição, meu mensageiro do inferno

**H**ouve um silêncio vazio... a dor era tão grande que sentia-se paralisado... ao mesmo tempo a sensação não era de todo ruim... inexistência... achava, uma parte sua pelo menos, achava que podia ficar assim para sempre... não ver, não falar...

Não sofrer... nunca mais.

Essa era uma parte sua tão doente e cansada que desejava sumir do mundo, que pedia todos os dias para morrer dormindo, ir encontrar seus mortos e deixar o mundo para trás.

Essa parte escutava as palavras sibilantes do intruso e nem sequer tinha forças para se revoltar, essa parte olhava-o invadir sua mente de modo inexpressivo, essa parte não fazia nada, e de certo modo, essa inércia irritava o intruso.

Não era como o truque que usava antes para evitar a invasão, era só que ali de fato não tinha mais nada a ser explorado.

Mas havia outra parte, uma parte frágil e maltratada escondida em algum lugar nas profundezas de sua mente que desejava... uma pequena parte cheia de saudade do que ficara pra trás, que queria ver os amigos, gostava da sensação de voar e adorava andar pelos terrenos da escola em direção a cabana de Hagrid...

Mas essa parte não tinha forças para lutar... contra o invasor... podia apenas se esconder fundo na direção de coisas esquecidas... temerosa.

Por essa pequena parte da mente do jovem a serpente de olhos vermelhos se interessou... era atrás dessa pequena parte de sonhos inocentes e desejos idealistas que se movia... atrás da criança interior... do menininho pequeno e selvagem que se encolhia atrás e lembranças sutis.

Então naquela noite Voldemort calmamente forçou a entrada... sentiu de pronto sua vítima... a pequena criança... dialogando contra si mesma, num desejo de despertar... que a outra parte de sua mente não acompanhava...

Havia algo de magia oculta e de um terceiro naquele cruzamento de mentes... aproximou-se sorrateiramente e preparou-se para o ataque.

Invadiu com uma vontade animalesca de enterrar de vez o rapaz na miséria onde ele estava, e sentiu o frio enregelante que tomava conta daquela consciência.

Novamente pairava sobre aquilo o peso de uma terceira alma... que Voldemort frustradamente não conseguia alcançar... na verdade algo que até então estava tão acessível lhe era muito distante, e distorcido.

Um vazio intenso... desesperado... assim como antes fora firme e forte... era agora desolado. No entanto... quando buscou toda e qualquer memória, elas lhe fugiram, quando buscou o âmago do jovem bruxo, ele estava inacessível...

E quando Voldemort despertou ergueu-se com a satisfação de ter ampla certeza que seu inimigo estava num estado irrecuperável... como seu espião informara.

Era algo para não se preocupar.

* * *

Naquela noite achou que se Voldemort voltasse não faria diferença...

Suas lembranças de infância não eram doces... sua família não estava ali... seus amigos estavam afastados, seu coração tinha um buraco...

Se pesasse bem as coisas... era muito fácil se entregar...

Muito fácil...

Mas havia algo que não o deixava ir... como se houvesse uma vaga sombra de esperança em algum canto... no meio da noite um sussurro rouco que fez desejar ouvir e soluços distantes pareceram trazê-lo de volta.

Seus olhos doíam... pela primeira vez tomou consciência de o quanto estavam doídos e cansados e lacrimejantes... o som que o trouxera de volta fora de uma criaturinha encarapitada numa cadeira e que fungava lhe passando um pano na testa.

-...Sem ficar sujo meu senhor... mas Dobby cuida.- e mais fugadas.- Dobby cuida bem de Harry Potter...

Encarou o elfo agora sentindo o corpo muito fatigado.

E o elfo o encarou torcendo o pequeno pano nas mãos.

Dobby nunca lhe parecera tão miserável... e começou a falar alto, dizer algo sobre esperar ele acordar...

-Dobby, não... por favor...- gemeu, sua garganta parecia emperrada.- Não faça barulho por favor...

-Sim... Dobby fazer silêncio então.

* * *

Apesar de andar reto em direção a mesa, Harry sabe que estão olhando, Dumbledore está... Mione, Rony, ainda sente o mesmo aperto no coração, "Eu não queria deixá-los preocupados..."

Sentia dor, física também, seu corpo estava fraco... mas no coração... por um segundo a dor foi tão grande que quase parou de andar...

Havia matado. Voldmort fizera dele um assassino, o que evitava que o fizesse de novo, agora? Nesse instante e levasse todos embora?

Era um pensamento angustiante... não saber...

"Dez dias." Lhe dissera Dobby.

Pomfrey queria chamar o diretor, mas ao olha-lo acabou cedendo aos muitos "estou bem... gostaria de ver meus amigos..."

Agora os tinha visto... porque não dava meia volta e saía correndo indo embora pra sempre?

Voldmort pode estar aqui comigo, esperando... espreitando.

Era só receio, sabia que antes de algo acontecer sentiria aquela dor maldita e...

Então era só a angústia de esperar aquela dor de novo, no começo do ano fora assim... poucos meses... porque esquecera? O duro fato da vida?

Porque se iludira? Tivera esperanças?

Percebeu que havia sentado de frente para os amigos, num dos poucos espaços abertos á mesa, Rony havia emagrecido e Hermione tinha olheiras ambos os olharam como se pedissem respostas.

-Estou bem.- murmurou fracamente.

Mas não teve forças para sorrir.

* * *

Severo entrou num outro corredor... andando devagar, como sempre fazia, não como sempre fazia... sempre fizera esses caminhos olhando cada parte com frieza... pensando em planos, maldizendo alunos, olhando e ouvindo para captar qualquer um fora do lugar, fora de hora...

Nessa noite a exaustiva apreensão que sentira nesses últimos dez dias havia se tornado uma culpa insana o corroendo aos poucos, não estava acostumado a ser solapado por sentimentos, sempre fora frio distante... mas era como se o outro estivesse em sua pele... mais... sob ela... como se fosse parte de sua carne e sangue...

Como se fosse um pedaço de si mesmo.

Um pedaço do qual não tinha controle...

Deuses... aquilo doía...

Mais tarde Dumbledore se trancara em seus aposentos dizendo para não ser incomodado, o velho ia peneirar suas idéias naquela penseira maldita a noite toda... tentando achar uma solução para a ausência de luz no olhar de seu preferido.

A imagem dele entrando no salão lhe tomou os sentidos novamente... pálido, magro... apesar de aparentar um certo cansaço... foi andando calma e firmemente até os amigos... como se ignorasse o resto...

Olhos apagados, distantes...

Acaba descobrindo o que significa a expressão "aperto no coração", é fácil se lembrar de um olhar feliz e luminoso num garotinho de onze anos... é fácil ver o quanto a maturidade foi chegando de modo cruel... fazendo alguém que perdera a infância perder a juventude também...

O olhar dele lembrava alguém muito mais velho... lembrava os presos de Azkaban, os velhos professores aposentados e aqueles aurores, os poucos, que conseguiam se aposentar... como Moody.

Ver a luta, a morte... fazia isso com as pessoas... o rapaz vira mais luta e morte que muito bruxo adulto...

Isso era triste, para alguém, segundo dumbledore dizia, ter o poder de amar, receber do mundo em troca toda essa dor e violência...

É uma coisa triste.

Severo se preparou para que cedo ou tarde, fosse procurar seu mestre para dizer, que apesar de tudo...

_O garoto sobreviveu.

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy levantou os olhos atordoado, era a segunda vez na semana que acordava na enfermaria. Eram dias perigosos para a sonserina, bastava ser da casa da serpente para ser hostilizado pelos outros alunos... não que muitos sonserinos evitassem essa fama.

Quando acordava assim com a cabeça doendo se perguntava, o que poderia fazer? Estava encurralado.

Não é como se pudesse sair atacando o resto da escola, seria linchado, e amava seu próprio couro... muito. E não podia virar a casaca... seria assassinado dormindo. E mesmo assim, meia sonserina, perdida lhe olhava como que implorando "o que faremos?"

Sempre dizia, laconicamente, que a sonserina não se curvaria para ninguém... isso sempre apaziguava os ânimos... gemeu olhando vagorasamente em torno, parou na figura, branca e magrela sentada na cama ao lado.

-Eu sei o que você sente.

Ele disse na sua nova voz rouca e distante...

-Eu sei o que está pensando e sei que tem medo.

-Eu não tenho medo.

-Você tem receio de tomar uma decisão... mas você é um líder.. sinto dizer, mas não há regras para ser um líder...

-Vá se danar...

-Estando na beira do abismo Malfoy... é melhor dar logo um passo para frente ou para trás... antes que a beira desabe e não se possa fazer nada.

-Vá para o inferno Potter!- disse mais alto e sibilou de dor... sua cabeça estava latejando.

O outro o olhou, rosto meio coberto por bandagens... dessa vez ele conduzia alunos do terceiro ano, quando um grupo de sextanistas mal-encarados da Corvinal os cercaram... o chamando de filhote de comensal... os terceiranistas ficaram furiosos... conseguira estuporar algumas pessoas, mas sentiu-se apagar quando algo o acertara na cabeça.

-Foi um lustre...- disse Potter.

-Se você... você está lendo minha mente!O que quer Potter?

-Eu não quero nada.

* * *

Snape ficou sabendo do incidente, no dia seguinte a ele, Potter cancelou todas as aulas da AD, mesmo sob protestos gerais.

Fora ele que andando a esmo nos corredores havia encontrado o grupo que atacara os sonserinos e os colocou no chão.

Um dos Corvinais demorara dois dias para sair da enfermaria.

Segundo Potter, ele não havia ensinado coisas para machucar crianças de treze anos.

Draco dissera-lhe que Potter lhe dissera coisas estranhas, as pessoas agiam de modos estranhos perto dele, alguns pareciam tremendamente atraídos por sua figura, outros eram muito cautelosos, ele também começou a faltar aulas, para desespero de seus amigos, várias vezes Hagrid o havia levado de volta depois de encontra-lo vagando pelos arredores da floresta.

O rapaz parecia não se importar com mais nada, num estranho contentamento descontente.

* * *

**E**ra noite... Fawkes agitou-se no puleiro e passou pela janela num farfalhar da plumas ígneas.

Dumbledore olhou pela janela, abatido... reparou num vulto no gramado.

Iluminado pelo luar.

-Novamente... – murmurou.

Os cabelos negros refletiam desgrenhados a luz da lua... e ele andava como se isso fosse normal, como se fosse comum algum aluno andar descalço a beira do lago.

E entrar nele.

O manto azul turquesa arrastou-se passando pelos sapatos esquecidos do rapaz... até a beira do lago.

-Novamente fora do castelo, Harry...- disse o velho com voz cansada.

-Cada dia vejo uma coisa diferente.- disse o rapaz com água até os joelhos e sem se virar.

-Há motivos para que os alunos...

-E você vai me punir?

-Entenda que sua atitude...

O rapaz deu de ombros, ainda de costas.

-Não faz diferença... me mande embora.

-Harry, sabe que está seguro...

-Ninguém está.

Dumbledore suspirou então disse com voz mais firme.

-Saia da água Harry.

-Ainda não...-o rapaz respondeu vagamente, agora com água tocando as mãos, que correram de leve sobre a superfície a agitando.

Dumbledore se esforçou para parecer efetivamente mais firme e sua voz saiu muito mais grave.

-Não é um pedido Harry.

A voz veio ainda baixa, mas um tanto ferina do rapaz que ainda estava de costas e já tinha água acima da cintura.

-Me impeça Dumbledore.

O tom de voz de Harry Potter o desconcertara, bem como o fato de que o rapaz não lhe olhara nenhuma vez, o temor de perder outro jovem o tomou... sua surpresa não o deixou acompanhar o fato de que o rapaz continuou a entrar na água, e que num momento a água se agitou com o baque do corpo do rapaz na água. Como se ele tivesse caído nela, então alguém entrou no lago e o tirou de lá.

-Achei que ia deixa-lo se afogar... – disse a voz grave.

-Severo... – murmurou

"As coisas mais importantes são invisíveis aos olhos, mas podem ser vistas com o coração...

O maior poder."

-Eu tive um sonho...- disse o homem moreno ainda com o outro no colo.- Achei que ele o tinha paralisado Alvo.

-Não Severo, meu rapaz, não... apenas conversávamos... e ele me disse algo estranho.

-Potter... não sabe nadar. O deixei inconsciente.

-Eu sei Severo...- disse vagamente.

Impossível descrever como se tornava claro aos seus olhos, como fora um erro, como julgara mal.

Era errado tentar consertar o que a vida fazia, tentara em vão poupar as pessoas da dor.

Sua bondade era seu erro, talvez os dois a sua frente tivessem que enfrentar aquela dor.

Severo tinha o direito.

Harry tinha o direito.

Acima de tudo... havia um laço que os unia, uma estranha magia antiga.

-Vamos entrar... está tarde para ficarmos aqui.- disse se dirigindo a grama e pegando com a mão os calçados abandonados.-Fawkes.

A fênix pousou no ombro de Snape.

E sumiram deixando apenas oscilações na água.

A semana de provas começava... e o tempo, coisa inevitável, passava devagar...

Dumbledore queria saber que magia era aquela que vira... e sabia que assim que terminasse as provas, era necessário, desfazer o que fora feito.

Harry só teria paz, quando seu coração estivesse em paz... e Dumbledore prometeu a si mesmo, que só esperaria uma semana.

Talvez fosse um erro, ou uma medida acertada.

Quem poderia afirmar?

Era uma questão de ponto de vista.

* * *

**Eu demorei sei... agora podem ficar ansiosos o fim se aproxima... o próximo capítulo, ah, vou ser malvada... vão ter que esperar...**  



	15. Os cacos de mim

_**watashinomori , Eu também, sem aquela voz maravilhosa... bem ainda bem que tenho Cd´s gravados, Sim... The Kinslayer, Planet Hell, mas gosto é do Dead boys poem, 10º man down, walking in the air, wishmaster, sleepwalker... íxi eu amo tudo!**_

_**Eu gosto daquela conversa que Harry e Dumbledore tiveram na beira do lago, porque me lembra a mesma conversa sobre o espelho de ojesed no primeiro livro... lá havia um menino e um mestre... e nessa há um rapaz e um velho e todos estão perdidos.**_

_**Odeiem Bernardo, ele foi feito para isso.**_

_**Cenas fortes de Non-con, e finalmente acho que Sevie e Harry se entendem.

* * *

**_

**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**

**.15.Os cacos de mim .**

**H**ermione roeu suas unhas, não que estivesse preocupada com as provas, que ironia! Mas sim estava preocupada com o amigo, com Rony também, ele estava em negação.

Quando Harry voltara alguns dias antes, Rony conversara com ele, eles se abraçaram e tudo pareceu bem, mas não estava...

Sentia remorso em saber disso, e quando falava com Rony, ele dizia que tudo estava bem... que Harry tinha o direito de se sentir mal, que ia passar logo.

Talvez Rony não percebesse.

Mas aquele ar aéreo de Harry não era normal.

E quando o amigo começou a faltar aulas... que desespero.

No entanto na semana de provas que se iniciara... Harry pareceu mudar de comportamento... como se tivesse interessado única e exclusivamente nas matérias, podia ser visto com livros onde quer que fosse.

Desde que saíra naquela noite de sábado e voltara molhado... fora vago em dizer onde estava... parecia com sono.

Parecia um tanto perdido.

E no dia seguinte... ele parecia sempre ocupado demais.

Ás vezes tão ocupado que faltava á refeições e estava na biblioteca, sempre com um livro... ou _um par_ diferente de leitura.

Como se ele não quisesse a companhia dos amigos.

Sempre com outras pessoas... ele parecia não precisar mais deles.

* * *

**A**cabou, depois daquela noite no lago, acabou... havia atacado e por fim lançado dois feitiços sobre o rapaz... deixando Dumbledore com seus pensamentos, apagara a memória daquela conversa e incutira, como uma hipnose, um pouco de atenção na mente daquele menino.

Engraçado, um tempo antes, o simples fato dele poder ter a chance de ser reprovado lhe daria um estranho prazer...

Agora não achava justo que... ele, não pudesse passar por estar naquele estado.

Mas então acabou, suas esperanças, quando deixou-o no meio do corredor, ainda sofrendo os efeitos do obliviate, percebeu que nada mais seria igual, sentiu-se tão sujo perante o outro. Ainda mais sujo.

Seria impossível voltar a olhar naqueles olhos verdes.

Era uma história dolorosa demais.

Era como soltar numa floresta infestada de predadores uma cobaia ferida.

Era uma enganação.

Era na verdade um cinismo de sua parte, sequer desejar algo diferente.

* * *

**C**ada pessoa com que partilhava uma conversa, ou uma leitura, ou mesmo um mero sentar perto, fazia parte de sua procura.

Cada momento só, cada fuga.

Fazia parte da procura, mas quando se perdeu naquela noite, foi como se tivesse perdido a vontade de procurar.

Se perdesse essa vontade, não seria nada.

Tinha um resquício de vontade, de sonho que estava ligada a uma presença.

Uma memória de presença.

Sua busca.

Quem?

Quem lhe dera esse mínimo resquício de refúgio?

Por quem uma parte de si clamava?

E sabia que por isso perdera tudo.

Agora estava tão claro.

Estava tão aleijado que não se ergueria se não deixasse de esquecer.

Aquela pessoa.

Mas não conseguia, não conseguia sentir essa pessoa.

E sentia-se tão frustrado.

Era algo que dilacerava por dentro...

Frio.

E agora, enquanto lia e estudava, procurava.

Procurava uma pessoa.

Não importava quantos olhos tivesse que espreitar, sorrisos a dar, mãos a tocar.

Não importava os beijos que tivera que dar escondido.

Procurando.

Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que achar.

Não importava se era herbologia, Lufa-lufa, feitiços, Corvinal.

Nem se era a merda da sonserina.

O ano estava acabando, as provas passando, a última seria Defesa.

Não importava... sua procura não dava resultado.

Masculino, feminino... onde?

Onde estava sua metade? Com o pedacinho de sua alma que tinha sido arrancado?

Não importava quantos traídos, quantos desiludidos, não importavam o que falassem, ou os que corajosamente vinham pedir alguma explicação.

Porque se importar com o coração dos outros se ninguém se importa com o meu...

Se eu sou... lixo. Os outros são.

Em alguns momentos se via tão perturbado que queria rir.

Queria rir de cada pessoa infeliz... cada pessoa que reclamava de algo errado.

Queria ver aqueles olhares esperançosos, e não dava maior prazer que ver aquelas caras desapontadas quando dizia que não prometera nada.

Ninguém nunca lhe prometera nada, os que prometeram estavam mortos.

Então podia ficar feliz assim?

E depois vinha a culpa.

_"Eu não sou assim..."_

_"Eu não quero machucar as pessoas..."_

_"Eu não posso ser ruim..."_

Isso o exauria.

Quando terminou a última prova, quando as pessoas comemoravam, Harry se afastou dos amigos sem que eles percebessem.

Assustado consigo mesmo, depois que Ana Abott saíra ás lágrimas quando lhe deu uma resposta fria.

Ela achou que tinha uma chance.

Saiu por um corredor menor enquanto Rony e Hermione discutiam sobre a prova, Rony cortara Hermione que começara a reclamar nervosa que não havia colocado tudo que podia ter colocado na questão 12. Ambos também ocupados com os deveres de monitores.

O calor do verão já se instalava, andou pelo caminho que levava ao campo de quadribol, passou por ele e contornou as estufas, escondendo-se no mesmo arbusto no qual chorara por Sirius um ano antes.

Parecia tanto tempo.

O tempo passou, entardeceu, o sol se pôs.

* * *

-Olá...- dissera a voz.

Aquela voz que o espreitava, de quem Harry tinha certeza não ser parte de sua busca.

A voz dele.

Daquele que não o respeitava também.

-O que quer Bernardo?

-Posso me sentar?- ele perguntou já sentando.

Harry não respondeu, Bernardo o perseguia, era uma sombra bloqueando seus pensamentos, era uma bola de metal que arrastava presa a perna.

Odiava-o.

Ou pelo menos algo parecido.

O silencio prosseguiu, não conseguia pensar em paz com Bernardo Wiry o olhando.

-O que está fazendo?- perguntou o rapaz se aproximando um pouco.

-Pensando...

-Em quê?

-Nada em especial.

Bernardo deu um sorriso torto que o incomodou.

-Preciso ir.-se levantou.

-Eu o acompanho

Não conseguia andar rápido, estava zonzo de fome, e cansado, mas seus passos ainda assim faziam o rapaz maior dar passadas rápidas.

O castelo já havia silenciado, não haveriam aulas noturnas, quem não estava devolvendo livros na biblioteca estava com os colegas no pátio conversando ou nas salas comunais.

Pensou em pegar um atalho, mas não queria que Bernardo o conhecesse, era um atalho muito útil, continuou andando devagar.

Continuou andando... andando.

Sentiu o braço enlaçando sua cintura.

-O que você fez Wiry?- murmurou.

-Você está consciente?- disse o rapaz.- Você é forte...

-Me solte...- disse vagamente.

Bernardo segurava sua cintura tão forte que machucava... sentia-se tão mole...

-O que você fez?- perguntou tentando se desvencilhar, percebendo-se fraco, na verdade mal andava, era o outro que praticamente o arrastava.

-Como você é teimoso...- disse Bernardo de modo lânguido no seu ouvido.

Tentou falar, mas sua voz não saiu.

-Eu lancei uns três torpores em você, um quando você estava no lago, mas achei que tinha errado... você é tão resistente.- ele disse com uma mão no seu queixo

Torpore... feitiço do entorpecimento... por isso não conseguia...

Sentiu-se levado a uma sala distante... Bernardo sorria e o olhava, a mão que segurara o queixo lhe afrouxou a gravata.

-Me deixe...-tentou se soltar.

Bernardo entrou na sala e o jogou no chão de pedra. Tentou se firmar, mas mal conseguiu se virar para o outro que pronunciava encantos para lacrar e tornar a sala imperturbável.

-Três torpore... isso derrubaria um trasgo adulto...-ele disse se aproximando.-Como disseram, você tem uma resistência excepcional a feitiços, mas estava distraído.

-O que quer?- disse sentindo-se como se estivesse sonolento.

O outro apenas se ajoelhou no chão o puxando com força pelo braço.

-Harry... Harry, o que você está fazendo?- disse ele o segurando contra o corpo e passando a mão em seu rosto.

Harry tentou se esquivar, e o outro deu um sorriso estranho.

-Você me magoa, sai com todo mundo, pensa que não vejo?

-Me largue Wiry...- Harry sentiu os olhos pesados.

-Mau...- disse Wiry.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a mão do outro por dentro de sua blusa, Bernardo respirava rápido. Tentou pensar com clareza, mas sentia-se estranho, as sensações pareciam diluídas, mas sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Estava indefeso com Wiry... sabia o que ele queria.

Sentiu a respiração do outro no seu rosto, a umidade contra sua boca.

"Não... não é você..." Algo revoltou-se dentro de si.

-Ai!- Bernardo o largou.-Você... me... me mordeu!

Harry não se importou com o jeito perplexo e furioso do outro... seu instinto pedia distância, seu peito ardia, como seu coração estivesse queimando, não podia permitir que Wiry o tocasse de novo.

Rastejou, procurando em sua roupa a varinha.

Então sentiu como se fossem arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

Bernardo o segurara com violência pelo cabelo.

-Onde pensa que vai?- ele disse rouco.

E o virou agarrando-o novamente pelo braço.

-Eu cansei sabia?- disse ele mostrando a varinha.- Tirei de seu bolso no corredor... avisaram que você iria resistir.

"Avisaram"

-Prefiro ver você morto... que com outros...- disse o rapaz.

"Prefiro ver morto."

Sentiu um arrepio, não queria aceitar o que sua mente indicava, mesmo assim, começou a se debater com todas as forças que dispunha.

-Eu devia ter feito um feitiço mais forte.- disse o rapaz, abrindo suas vestes com violência,

Harry sentiu algo crescendo em seu peito, uma dor profunda, uma raiva... Bernardo segurou seus pulsos com apenas uma de suas mãos grandes e a outra se dedicou a retirar-lhe o cinto.

-Eu vou ter o que sempre desejei... eu desejei tanto... então será meu... pra sempre.- disse o rapaz com os olhos febris e obcecados.

"Não... não pode... não é você...' Algo rugia em seu peito, fazendo-o arranjar força suficiente para soltar as mãos, e bater com o punho fechado no rosto de Bernardo.

Então recebeu uma cintada com o próprio cinto, seu rosto queimou o os óculos pararam longe.

Uma segunda, que sentiu ferir a orelha e mão que pôs na frente para se proteger.

Uma terceira, quarta, quinta, sexta. Fortes, que o fizeram se encolher no chão, protegendo as mãos feridas, dando as costas como alvo.

-Você merece morrer... sabia?- murmurou Bernardo arquejante. - Sempre tão teimoso.

Harry também arquejava, o lado mais virado para Bernardo queimava pelas cintadas. Mas ainda assim tentou se afastar dele, assustado pelo que o lufano rosnava.

Bernardo o agarrou agora com total violência, parecia um animal ensandecido.

Sua camisa foi rasgada, e suas calças logo não estavam mais o protegendo.

Lutava... mas não tinha forças, Bernardo era maior e muito mais forte, além de que ainda estava sob os feitiços, ou teria mais chances.

Covarde...

-COVARDE...- a palavra lhe escapou da boca com raiva e num tom mais alto que todas as tentativas anteriores.

E a mão do outro segurou firme seu pescoço calando qualquer outra tentativa de fala, na verdade Harry achava que ia sufocar... encarou o olhar insano de Bernardo e concluiu que aquilo era real.

Wiry estava maluco.

-Eu vou te ter, e quando você morrer, você ficará pra sempre... só meu.

Seu peito queimava. Tentou em vão afastar a mão do outro de sua garganta.

Bernardo mordeu sua boca, ferindo-a, vingando-se por te-lo mordido.

Harry sentiu desespero, desespero por não poder livrar-se do outro.

"Não é você que pode..."

Sentiu-se perdendo o controle, iria desmaiar se Bernardo não largasse seu pescoço logo...

E ele o fez, Harry inspirou profundamente, mas não era o fim, não...

Bernardo apenas queria duas mãos livres para rasgar a sua última peça de roupa, para puxa-lo...

-O Lorde irá tê-lo, mata-lo e você será meu pra sempre... porque eu vou ser o único... o único que lhe teve.- disse o outro febrilmente.

Harry encarou o outro completamente chocado. Bernardo passou a mão em seu rosto e forçou-se contra seu corpo.

Harry gritou.

-Ninguém te merece, você tem que ser puro, morrer puro, só meu, de mais ninguém, só eu tenho coragem de fazer isso por você.

Queria gritar.

Implorar por socorro.

Pronunciar a imperdoável que faria Wiry se contorcer de dor.

Como a dor que sentia ao ter o corpo violado.

O coração violentado.

A alma torturada.

Bernardo iria leva-lo até Voldmort depois disso.

O que seria pior?

O pior seria não encontra-lo de novo.

Seu pequeno paraíso.

Sentiu as lágrimas.

O soluço que ficou preso contra a boca violenta do outro, o corpo maior e pesado alojado sobre si.

A carne que parecia rasgar-se, a dor.

A dor era no coração, não era ele, que procurava, ansiava, quem um dia amara.

Algo em si rejeitava numa dor profunda.

O fato de não ser uma pessoa específica sobre si agora.

Não ser uma pessoal especial em um momento especial.

Ter os sonhos perdidos assim...

E o desejo de ser salvo.

"Não há ninguém por mim?"

Outro soluço veio, junto com novas tentativas de afastar, em vão...

* * *

**B**ernardo gemia... e se forçava contra Harry, satisfeito, o outro estava tão lindo, olhos verdes brilhantes e boca vermelha.

Até o ofegar e as lágrimas eram lindas... o corpo pequeno e quente.

Mordeu-o, sentiu o sangue, escutou os gemidos afogados, sentiu a pele ceder sobre suas unhas.

Possuiu.

Completamente...

Então o som da porta foi tudo.

Um silêncio enquanto se virou... já apontando a varinha para quem quer que fosse que o interrompera, sentindo ainda o outro soluçar daquele jeito tão belo, as mãos ainda o empurrando.

_-CRUCIO._

A dor tomou todo o seu ser.

Cada parte.

A dor.

* * *

**O**s dois monitores deram falta dele no fim do jantar, mas na mesa dos professores o próprio diretor o olhou em dúvida.

Levantou-se e tentou procurar, em vão.

Mais tarde quando anoitecera foram dar uma busca na floresta.

Mas algo estava errado, mesmo se indispondo com Dumbledore, voltou ao castelo.

Sentia uma angústia que não podia descrever, poderia ser tarde demais, pensou sentindo um estranho aperto no peito.

Uma dor que o fez parar num corredor ignorado.

Já tinha idade para ter um infarto? Pensou apoiando-se na parede.

Como doía, ardia, queimava.

Sentiu seu rosto umedecer, eram lágrimas.

Aquilo era estranho, então seguiu, como se a própria dor o guiasse.

Harry, a dor lhe levaria até Harry.

Era insano, mas era o que sentia instintivamente.

E fez, parando em frente a uma porta que estava enfeitiçada.

Nada que anos de experiência como espião não desse um jeito.

A porta se abriu com violência.

E o que viu...

O transtornou.

Viu as pernas brancas e nuas, os joelhos ossudos, não precisava ver mais nada...

Escutou os soluços abafados... o óculos no chão...

O outro se virou com uma varinha em punho, viu a face ferida de Harry de relance.

Sentiu que pela primeira vez em anos que perdia a cabeça... sentiu um animal furioso emergir.

A maldição, a imperdoável.

A usou desejando não dor, mas morte.

E o rapaz da Lufa-lufa se debateu, caindo por cima do menor que o empurrou e rastejou para longe.

Nudez mal coberta por uma veste negra rasgada.

E Bernardo Wiry ainda se contorcia no chão berrando a plenos pulmões, alguém poderia estar escutando, mas isso não importava.

Olhou para Harry, que o olhou.

Ambos olharam o outro se contorcendo.

Severo voltou a olhar o outro, ficou chocado.

Havia uma marca muito vermelha no rosto de Harry, os lábios machucados, os olhos vermelhos...

Ele inteiro tremia, mas lhe sorriu.

Um sorriso triste em meio ás lágrimas, e voltou a olhar o outro que gritava.

Sorrindo, tremendo e chorando.

Severo se aproximou, se abaixou e pegou-o no colo.

O outro parou de berrar.

Caído inerte no chão.

Se virou para a porta, Harry o havia agarrado, o rosto enfiado em seu peito.

Dumbledore o olhou.

Parado na porta.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos.

Por algum motivo, Severo apertou Harry ainda mais nos braços, estava perdido.

Os olhos de Dumbledore podiam disseca-lo agora... não conseguia evitar, não tinha cabeça para oclumencia.

Encostou o queixo no topo da cabeça do SEU Harry e fechou os olhos.

Havia pecado muito, mas queria o direito de cura-lo.

Fosse o que fosse depois.

-Vá Severo, cuidarei de Wiry.- disse Dumbledore.

Abriu os olhos. O outro mago havia saído do caminho.

-Leve-o consigo para seu quarto.- disse Dumbledore.

Não precisou de nenhuma outra palavra, segurando o jovem em seus braços, andou o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram.

Dumbledore apenas olhou o outro inerte no chão.

A ponta da marca negra, aparecia pela camisa rasgada.

-Você evoluiu em seu mal Tom...- disse baixo.

E com a varinha aprisionou Wiry com cordas grossas.

* * *

_**O próximo capítulo é o último, Sevie cuidando do Harry dodói... muito em breve.  
**_


	16. Traga me para a vida

_**Harry e Sevie sozinhos no quarto... uma boa hora para por tudo em pratos limpos?**_

**_Ainda não!_**

_**Essa song é que me deu impulso para escrever SUCP depois de SUCVS, eu imagino o primeiro trecho como resumo de Harry/Snape.

* * *

**_

**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**

**.16. Traga-me para a vida.**

**N**ão estavam tão longe assim das masmorras... na verdade nem sabia como o carregava, só sabia que a porta se abriu quando meneou precariamente a varinha por baixo das pernas de Harry em seu colo, entrou passando pelo escritório, abriu a outra porta, para sua sala, e entrou por uma terceira porta, seu quarto.

Escutou cada porta bater ao passar e então sentou-se na cama, Harry ainda agarrado em si.

O irreal da situação o atingiu, assim como o cansaço. Seus braços protestaram e sua pernas também.Harry ainda se mantinha agarrado a ele, com a cabeça enfiada em seu peito.

Um menino em choque, quando a vida iria dar-lhe uma chance?

Tentou, uma ou duas vezes falar, mas as palavras não vieram.

Então finalmente segurou uma das mãos agarradas em sua veste e disse, num tom muito mais baixo do que seu normal.

-Potter... está seguro, preciso que me solte, para eu trata-lo.

Era isso que tinha que fazer, era só isso, apenas cura-lo... para poder ter um pouco de redenção... só isso...

-Não.- o rapaz murmurou apertando sua mão.

A mão de Harry tinha a mesma feia marca vermelha que vira em seu rosto, como alguém podia fazer aquilo?

-Preciso que me solte...

Harry ergueu um olhar, e Severo parou de respirar.

**How can you see into my eyes_ Como você pode ver através de meus olhos_**

**like open doors _como portas abertas?_**

**leading you down into my core _Conduzindo você até meu interior_**

**where I've become so numb? _onde eu me tornei tão entorpecido_**

**Without a soul _Sem uma alma_**

**my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio_**

**until you find it there and lead it _até que você o encontre e o leve_**

**back home._de volta pra casa_**

Havia felicidade e ternura naquele olhar. Um olhar que não condizia com o que acabara de acontecer, pensou que estava maluco, doente... insano, então ouviu.

-Achei você...- Harry murmurou num sorriso trêmulo.- Achei... – envolveu o pescoço de Severo com os braços.- Nunca mais irei larga-lo.

Severo tremeu.

**(Wake me up.)_(acorde-me)_**

**Wake me up inside._Acorde-me por dentro_**

**(I can't wake up.)_(Eu não consigo acordar)_**

**Wake me up inside._Acorde-me por dentro_**

**(Save me. )_(salve-me)_**

**Call my name and save me from the dark._Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão_**

-Harry...- ele disse baixo.

Em resposta um soluço, e outro, um soluçar que mais parecia de alívio que de dor...

E a mão do garoto tocou seu rosto.

-Eu já estava perdendo a esperança...-ele disse traçando a linha de seu queixo.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Severo se via até sem voz para dizer qualquer coisa... apenas seu coração... batendo mais forte...

**(Wake me up. ) _(acorde-me)_**

**Bid my blood to run. _Obrigue meu sangue fluir_**

**(I can't wake up. )_(eu não consigo acordar)_**

**Before I come undone._antes que eu me desfaça_**

**(Save me. )_(salve-me)_**

**Save me from the nothing I've become. _salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_**

Snape o puxou e o apertou contra si com medo de perdê-lo... estava frio... e trêmulo, e soltou um leve gemido, mais um expirar de ar ao ser envolto em seus braços... talvez machucado... Snape o olhou... não queria ver essa dor refletida naqueles olhos... só aquele estranho contentamento que o garoto parecia ter ao vê-lo... aquele olhar, sim... lembrava daquele olhar de veneração...

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo... está confuso...- disse amargo tentando convencer a si mesmo.

**Now that I know what I'm without _Agora que eu sei o que me falta_**

**you can't just leave me._Você não pode simplesmente me deixar_**

**Breathe into me and make me real. _Respire através de mim me faça real_**

**Bring me to life._Traga-me para a vida_**

Gostaria de apertá-lo contra si como o outro fazia... mas não tinha forças... estava cansado e magoado, estava sim... olhou-o... os olhos negros... tão tristes e infelizes... amargos até...

-Não...- Harry murmurou.-Não eu sei... é você... – então vacilou.- Eu... um pedaço meu... é você... em você...

Não conseguia achar palavras, se havia uma barreira de rejeição, não estariam ali, juntos daquele jeito.

Não... não porque Severo... tomou a última ínfima distância... e o beijou.

Levemente... docemente.

**(Wake me up.) _(acorde-me)_**

**Wake me up inside. _Acorde-me por dentro_**

**(I can't wake up.) (_Eu não consigo acordar)_**

**Wake me up inside. _Acorde-me por dentro_**

**(Save me. ) _(salve-me)_**

**Call my name and save me from the dark. _Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão_**

-Harry... você está bem?- Severo perguntou ao descolar os lábios dos seus... passando a mão de leve em seu rosto... observando o ferimento vermelho.

Harry concordou devagar em silêncio... Severo pareceu soltar o ar num misto de alívio e negação.

-Não está não é? Eu sei... me deixe...

-Me beija...

**(Wake me up. ) _(acorde-me)_**

**Bid my blood to run. _Obrigue meu sangue fluir_**

**(I can't wake up. ) _(eu não consigo acordar)_**

**Before I come undone. _antes que eu me desfaça_**

**(Save me. ) _(salve-me)_**

**Save me from the nothing I've become. _salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_**

Aquilo era insano... pensou ele, olhando profundamente naqueles olhos verdes marejados... aquele brilho misterioso... aquele olhar que parecia injetar um milhão de fadas mordentes em seu sangue, o fazendo ficar zonzo...

Aquele olhar...

Aquela inocência maliciosa, sim maliciosa, porque ele se aproximou, envolvendo sua boca... pedindo passagem para algo mais profundo com sua língua quente.

**Bring me to life. _Traga-me para a vida_**

**I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside. _Estou vivendo uma mentira/vazio por dentro_**

**Bring me to life. _Traga-me para a vida_**

As mãos dele se insinuaram na gola da sua veste... abrindo-a, pedindo passagem...

Não...

"Deuses...Homem, que pensa que está fazendo... o que ele pensa que está fazendo..."

Não podia fazer aquilo. Não podiam depois de tudo.

Era um erro, Harry nem imaginava realmente tudo que acontecera.

Severo suspirou de modo triste e segurou as mãos do jovem.

-Chega... tenho que cuidar você.

**Frozen inside _Congelado por dentro_**

**without your touch, _ sem o seu toque_**

**without your love, darling. _sem seu amor, querido_**

**Only you are the life among the dead. _só você é a vida entre os mortos_**

-Sim...- Harry murmurou embriagado pelo beijo, o cheiro e a presença do outro...

Severo o encarou.

-Sim...- Harry repetiu ignorando o fato de Snape ainda segurar suas mãos... forçando para a frente e beijando-o de leve.-Cuide de mim... faça amor comigo.

**All of this time _Todo esse tempo_**

**I can't believe I couldn't see _Eu não posso acreditar que eu não pude ver_**

**Kept in the dark _Me mantive no escuro_**

**but you were there in front of me _ mas você estava lá na minha frente_**

Observou-o fazer algum esforço… lembrou-se daquela vez que ele… ajoelhara aos seus pés… e tentara beija-lo…

Tanto tempo, tão pouco tempo… tantas coisas haviam acontecido…

Fizera tanto para fingir não ver… mas estava ali.

Ele estava ali, se oferecendo… como daquela vez.

Sem vergonha, sem receio.

Sem pudor.

Soltou aquelas mãos e o deixou beijá-lo, o deixou abrir sua veste, enquanto lentamente afastou o mínimo de roupa dele, que estava praticamente nú.

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. _Eu tenho dormido milênios_**

**Got to open my eyes to everything. _parece que eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo_**

Havia procurado tanto, desejado tanto... necessitado tanto, nada no mundo iria fazê-lo desistir...

Parecia o despertar de algo adormecido em seu âmago... precisava dele.

Encontrou a pele do pescoço de Severo... saboreou-a... mas queria mais... muito mais...

-Faça amor comigo... por favor...- gemeu na orelha do homem.

**Without a thought _Sem um pensamento_**

**Without a voice _Sem uma voz_**

**Without a soul _sem uma alma_**

**Don't let me die here/There must be something more._Não me deixe morrer aqui/deve haver algo a mais_**

**Bring me to life._Traga-me para a vida_**

Não devia, mas empurrou o menino para o meio da cama, olhando o corpo nú e um tanto ferido, traçou a pele conhecida com beijos úmidos.

Conhecida… e inexplorada…

Só a havia tocado em um outro mundo.

Só não poderia nunca mais… deixar Harry Potter implorar para ser amado.

Seria muito cruel.

Beijou-o inteiro.

Até os pés.

**(Wake me up.)_(acorde-me)_**

**Wake me up inside._Acorde-me por dentro_**

**(I can't wake up.)(_Eu não consigo acordar)_**

**Wake me up inside._Acorde-me por dentro_**

**(Save me. )_(salve-me)_**

**Call my name and save me from the dark._Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão_**

Harry se contorceu de prazer enquanto Severo subia com a boca por sua coxa e virilha... soltou um gemido profundo e rouco quando o homem o abocanhou, agarrou os lençóis macios e verdes da cama dele e gemeu entregue...

Não importava se seu corpo protestava pelos ferimentos.

Gemeria por mais mesmo que estivesse ferido mortalmente.

-Oh... não...- gemeu mais alto.

Não.

Não assim. Puxou os cabelos negros...

Puxou-o, o fez parar apesar do esforço contra o desejo que tinha de deixar o outro lhe dar prazer... não...

Febrilmente atacou a veste negra com auxílio de Severo.

Ambos num tremor de mãos desesperado.

**(Wake me up. )_(acorde-me)_**

**Bid my blood to run._Obrigue meu sangue fluir_**

**(I can't wake up. )_(eu não consigo acordar)_**

**Before I come undone._antes que eu me desfaça_**

**(Save me. )_(salve-me)_**

**Save me from the nothing I've become._salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_**

Seu coração disparou quando o garoto o olhou daquele jeito...

Embevecido, venerativo.

Desejoso.

As duas mãos pequenas traçaram seu corpo como um mapa... Harry passou o dedo devagar por uma cicatriz... e desceu a mão até seu umbigo.

Observou com um frio na barriga o garoto molhar os lábios de um modo felino quando desceu mais e o tocou.

Se já não estivesse suficientemente duro... teria tido uma ereção imediata.

Porque Harry semi-cerrara os olhos e afastara os lábios.

Convidativamente.

**Bring me to life._Traga-me para a vida_**

Não se conteve, segurou-o pela nuca e o beijou profundamente, com paixão.

-Me...- Harry suspirou quando afastaram os lábios.

-Não.- disse pousando a mão naquela boca.- Você ainda está machucado.

-Não me importo...

-Mas eu me importo...

Harry sorrira... triste.

-Você... não me quer, não é?

-Menino tolo... – disse com uma mão no ombro dele o empurrando contra a cama.- Eu o quero mais que qualquer coisa.

-Então...

-Não...

-Por...

Calou-o com um beijo... o olhou de modo firme.

-Não agora... depois.

-Depois de quê?

-Depois garoto impossível...- disse tocando-o.

-Hum... certo...

**I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside. _Estou vivendo uma mentira/vazio por dentro_**

Exatamente como daquele estranha vez... usou apenas sua mão... lento devagar, com calma, com carinho, numa carícia mútua...

Mas dessa vez as mãos do outro estavam livres, e a boca, tão convidativa.

E ambas lhe deram prazer.

**Bring me to life _Traga-me para a vida_**

Sentiu-o chegar antes... estremecer, contorcer-se... então sentiu a si mesmo.

Num vértice de sensações luxuriosas...

O prazer os assalta e como assaltante os deixa nús e prostrados.

Num delícioso assalto de exaustão.

Os olhos verdes parecem tentar registrá-lo todo, assim como ele mesmo o registra.

E fecham os olhos, abraçados.

Com as testas coladas.

Novamente sem palavras... só paz.

* * *

_**Uff... bom, parece que eles se acertaram não? Hum... ainda tem coisa pra ser feita e dita... vão ter que esperar um pouquitcho.**_

_**Severo precisa enfrentar seus atos, Dumbledore também, com acesso a toda a verdade o que fará Harry?**_


	17. Eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo

_**Eu esqueci, como se precisasse, de dar crédito para a música desses capítulos... dã... é Bring me to life do Evanescence... ninguém tinha reparado né?Aun... estão ameaçando queimar toalhas... oh céus, protejam as pobres toalhas... elas não tem culpa... elas são úteis também como toalha de pic-nic...¬¬' **_

_**Falta UM review para 115... Oo'  
**_

_**Severo precisa enfrentar seus atos, Dumbledore também, com acesso a toda a verdade o que fará Harry?**_

_**Capítulo final. (mas longo...14 páginas em fonte TNR 12 no Word...)

* * *

**_

**.SOB.UM.CREPÚSCULO.PÚRPURA.**

**.17. _Eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo_.**

"I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside. _Estou vivendo uma mentira/vazio por dentro._

Bring me to life._Traga-me para a vida"_

**S**entia uma estranha calma... apesar de cansado e dolorido... uma calma única o envolvia, um sentimento de paz, de realização... suspirou, quando sentiu algo em seu rosto... um toque suave.

Abriu os olhos.

-Oh...

Os olhos negros o observaram... de um modo estranho, então Severo deixou o pequeno pote de cerâmica no criado mudo e limpou a mão numa toalha que tinha no colo, dobrou-a e saiu do quarto.

Em silêncio... completo silêncio.

Lembrava do que sentira quando Snape entrara...

Ajeitou-se nervoso sentando na cama.

Sim, seu corpo doía.

Lembrava de... Bernardo, do Cruciatus... do olhar.

Tremeu... aquele olhar, aquela sensação de reconhecimento.

Lembrou do que fora dito.

Lembrou do que fizeram naquela noite...

Lembrou do cheiro, do gosto, do prazer...

Recostou-se de novo, entorpecido, mas calmo... e o viu parado na porta.

Severo ficava lindo assim... usava um roupão verde-musgo e tinha os cabelos presos para trás... cheiro de banho.

Ele tinha um pequeno frasco de vidro nas mãos... e se aproximou, sentou-se ao seu lado.

Passou as costas da mão em seu rosto muito de leve.

-A poção fará efeito e não ficarão marcas e logo não terá mais dor.- disse e segurou-lhe as pontas dos dedos da mão.

Harry a olhou, sim havia um creme verde sobre onde levara a cintada. Olhou o homem.

Maravilhoso.

Apesar de sério e aparentemente tenso, era como se visse outra pessoa.

A voz grave e hipnótica era morna, não sarcástica.

O rosto parecia sem idade e não frio.

Os olhos negros pareciam o céu noturno, não um abismo negro.

-Severo...- disse baixo.

Ele fez um sinal para que se mantivesse quieto, então sentou-se mais perto e se inclinou, beijando sua testa, lhe mostrando o frasco.

Na etiqueta dizia "crina de unicórnio".

-O quê é isso?

Snape apenas entortou os lábios, num misto de sorriso de reprovação e preocupação.

-Você sabe que teve a memória alterada...

-Sei... porq...

Severo colocou o dedo sobre a boca de Harry.

-Só escute-me... por favor?- disse ele.

Concordou com cabeça.

-Você deve saber... ou ter chego a conclusão óbvia... sobre o motiv...

-Você... e eu...-Harry calou-se e ruborizou por ter interrompido.

Snape sorriu.

-Impertinente.

Engraçado como aquilo, dessa vez, encheu Harry de calor... se ele sorrisse mais assim... se ele sorrisse... oh.

-Apenas me escute.- ele disse vagando o olhar e cortando um suspiro.- Quero que preste atenção... você sabe que teve as memórias alteradas... porque... por...que...

-Me apaixonei por você.- disse baixo.

-Mas você não lembra exatamente o que houve...- disse ele gravemente.- Isso... são suas memórias... o que foi... roubado de você...sim, foi roubado.- disse ele ao ver a expressão de Harry.- Quero que veja isso antes de tudo, quero que lembre... mesmo... mesmo, que me odeie quando lembrar... ah, sim, você vai me odiar, não fique com essa expressão.

-Eu não vou...

Snape evitou a promessa o puxando para um beijo.

Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu que o outro lhe pressionou o pote contra a mão, segurou-o, então sentiu que Snape se afastou.

-Amo-te...- ele disse baixo e se levantou.- Abra o pote e diga seu nome...

Virou-se e foi até a porta, deu uma rápida olhada e fechou-a.

Harry ficou algum tempo olhando a porta fechada, sem saber se devia fazer aquilo... mas o grande segredo já era, não?

Olhou para o teto, sentiu que começava a tremer.

A mão desatarraxou a tampa do frasco.

Olhou o conteúdo...

Pareciam mesmo com fios de prata, como da crina de um unicórnio.

-Ha... Har...

Suspirou...

-Harry Potter...-disse num tom baixo e vacilante.

De início parecia que nada havia acontecido... e subitamente, como se Harry houvesse soprado dentro do pote, os fios se agitaram...

E saíram dele... agitando-se a sua volta... acima de sua cabeça, se desfazendo... como se fossem gotículas prateadas... como orvalho na manhã.

Frios como orvalho.

E Harry sentiu um formigamento que começou em sua testa e se espalhou...

Deixando-o com sono.

* * *

**S**evero tinha acordado e olhado com quem dividia a cama... lembrado do que fizera... de amaldiçoar um aluno com uma imperdoável a revelar-se em frente a Dumbledore... será que Dumbledore o perdoaria? Nunca admitira, mas era o mais próximo de família com que poderia contar... a rejeição do velho mestre com certeza não seria saudável... pra sua vida já nem um pouco saudável...

Tratou o seu menino... todos os ferimentos que ele apresentava só o faziam crer que a Cruciatus que lançara deveria ter sido o Avada que desejara.

Havia ficado um tempo na banheira decidindo o que fazer quando a lembrança daquele frasco o assaltara...

Será que Harry o perdoaria?

Se fosse sinsero, não teria esperanças.

Mas apesar de tudo... pensou ao se servir de uma dose de uísque... ainda era um ser humano, ou um arrimo de ser humano...

Tinha esperança.

É ainda tinha esperança de ter aquela criatura em seus braços e partilhar mais noites com ele...

Seu garoto.

Era um cretino, cínico... de ainda querer... depois do que fizera.

Mas não podia deixar que um certo pedaço sonserino lhe dissesse que não tinha nada a temer.

"Você se adapta. Seja ao que for..."

Olha sua sala particular, a lareira, o sofá, o aparador... a pilha de profetas e pergaminhos...

O tempo não passa?

Melhor que não passe...

Um som abafado no quarto o sobressalta, mas não se levanta, espera, gritos, ou mesmo um avançar furioso... qualquer coisa... então se mantém sentado, com um fim de uísque no fundo copo.

O som se aproxima, o som da porta, os passos lentos e o rapaz passa por ele... vestindo uma camisola de dormir sua... aberta até a metade, para que não pise nela... sim, ela está meio grande, ele deve ter pego de cima da cadeira, do quarto... antes de vir...

E senta a sua frente o olhando de modo firme.

Os olhos verdes parecem pedaços de vidro.

Transparentes, mas frios.

-Eu me lembro...- Harry diz numa calma distante.

Severo apenas aperta o copo.

Harry parece medir palavras, abre e fecha a boca, mas os olhos ainda são aquele vidro... é compreenssível.

-Eu... eu... eu me lembro daquele ataque... e de você... com o rosto sujo de terra... de sua varinha e de sua vassoura...engraçado... eu não tinha esquecido isso, mas não conseguia me lembrar com tantos detalhes... Eu lembro de quando você arrancou a capa de meu pai das minhas mãos... eu... lembro...

-Essas memórias não deviam ter sido afetadas...- acabou dizendo.

-Mas foram... a maior parte de mim foi afetada... eu posso perguntar algo?

Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, deveria deixá-lo perguntar? O que ele poderia... aquiesceu com a cabeça.

-Quando... você se apaixonou por mim?

Oh... aquilo era difícil de responder... tentou manobrar.

-Porque acha...

Harry baixou o olhar e disse um tanto ferino.

-Por favor... acho que agora... só agora... eu mereço... a verdade.

O silêncio seguiu-se arrasador... sim... não tinha o direito de negar nada, muito menos, fazer o que havia feito antes... contornando-o o tempo todo.

"Severus Snape... você vai tentar ser sincero... respondendo algo que não tem resposta?" Pensou com raiva de si mesmo.

-Não posso dizer...-disse e olhou o fundo do copo..."ou seria do poço?"- Porque eu mesmo não sei...

Não levantou a cabeça para conferir o resultado da resposta, parecia que o mundo se restringia aquele uísque diluído no gelo derretido, hábito adquirido observando trouxas... quem diria?

-Obrigado.

Severo ergueu os olhos e ele já estava de pé a sua frente... já o havia abraçado.

O rosto perigosamente próximo.

Deixou-se tomar pelo verde vivo nos olhos do menino... sim, agora vivo... e... menino não. Não eram olhos de menino, homem... não, eram inocentes demais e vividos demais... esmeraldas são muitas.

Os olhos verdes dele sempre seriam únicos... pensa arrebatado até escutar uma voz urgente que praticamente o desperta.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir... até você...

Não, ele não precisaria pedir mais... só...

Beijou-o devagar...

Beijaram-se devagar.

-Quando você disse depois... se referia a isso não é?

Sorriu torto... hum... era nisso que o garoto estava pensando? Benditos hormônios... Santificada adolescência.

Sim... quando dissera depois estava se auto justificando... não o violara antes, porque não estavam no mundo real, não o tomara a pouco, porque ele não estava completamente são.

Agora, era diferente... pensou sentindo a urgência dele que o puxou novamente para o quarto e parou ao lado da cama...

Era diferente, havia escolha... abraçou-o pelas costas...

Empurrou-o muito devagar com o corpo...

Muito devagar...

Harry subiu na cama de joelhos e ele acompanhou-o, ainda abraçados... assim ficaram... o silêncio parecia sagrado... Harry apenas descansara sua cabeça contra seu ombro... as mãos segurando as suas, que enlaçavam o corpo franzino para a idade.

Não imagina o que ele pode estar pensando, mas se dedica a sentir o cheiro da pele macia e sentir o toque dos fios rebeldes e negros em seu rosto.

A voz surge... baixa.

-Ah...Severo...

-Hum?

-O que você vai fazer?

Sabia que o garoto não podia ver, mas sorriu... não havia malícia explícita na voz, mas a pergunta era maliciosa em si... ah, grifinório temerário...

-Isso depende, seu tolo.

-Depende de quê?

-Do que você quiser fazer...

-Ah...

A voz é cheia de expectativa... cheia de promessas... é melhor não acostumar com isso...

Desce sem pressa a mão abrindo os botões da camisola... o quer todo nú... mas sem pressa... as mãos dele também não tem pressa... se movem devagar em suas pernas dobradas ao lado das dele.

-Voc...cê tem cheiro...

-De coisas velhas... poeira e ingredientes de poção... eu sei...

-Hum... não... Severo...

Ele suspira quando a mão entra pelo tecido e roça sem piedade num mamilo...

-Vo... você cheira... a ervas e...

Harry tenta se mover, então o prende num abraço apertado, descendo a mão.

-Absinto!... Você cheira absinto... oh!

Quando ele arqueou-se, os olhos encontraram-se.

Deuses, ele estava corado... e bem animado também...

Diabos... e com certeza ele estava sentindo sua empolgação, comprimida contra o traseiro dele.

-Quero você... dentro de mim... agora.- o rapaz diz ainda arqueado para trás o encarando.

-Ainda não...- disse lânguido na orelha dele...

Não... quer prolongar isso, sentí-lo mais derretido em seus braços enquanto o toca.

-Eu não vou aguentar mais...- O rapaz gemeu entre os dentes, com a respiração presa.

-Quer que eu pare?

-Seu sádico... não... maldito.

Subiu a mão naquela cintura, deixando o membro, jovem e completamente ereto só.

O corpo do rapaz tremeu enquanto ainda o segurando, apenas sugou-lhe o pescoço.

Harry tremia inteiro, gemia.

-Você me quer mesmo?

-Si...Sim!

Empurrou-o contra a cama de modo leve,mas firme, puxando a camisola dos braços, único ponto onde ainda estava enroscada no corpo jovem e tocou as costas dele... descendo até as nádegas...

-Não assim...- Harry ofegou.

-Co..Como?- acabou gaguejando, ele não iria mudar de idéia agora iria? Seria difícil parar naquela situação...

Mas não, com um esforço, o rapaz virou-se sob ele... encarando- o de frente.

-Quero olhar nos seus olhos.

"Ah, menino inocente..."

-Grifinório tolo... desse jeito vou machuca-lo.

-Eu quero... desse jeito.

O olha de modo grave e exasperado... não pode deixar isso acontecer.

-Tem mesmo certeza?

-Tenho.

Ele finge absoluta certeza, mas a sombra de um temor passa por seus olhos, a única experiência que ele tem foi muito dolorosa... e está fresca na memória... se estivesse preparado, teria a poção ideal á mão.

Mas não tem.

"Pense homem... primeiro com a cabeça... depois o resto toma conta... pense..."

Levanta.

Há uma poção que servirá... é ungüento e ajuda a amenizar a dor e tem a consistência certa... não tem contra indicação... está no banheiro... vai até lá.

Quando retorna o observa nu, ajoelhado na cama, mãos a frente, como um animalzinho á espera...

Tão selvagem e perfeito.

Tem que se controlar para não o possuir sem preparo quando ele faz um gesto para que volte pra cama com um olhar oferecido... tentador...

-Deixa... eu tirar isso também.- ele diz soltando o roupão.

Ele traça devagar um traço do pescoço, peito até lá.

-Não me desconcentre... pestinha.

-hum hum hum...- ele meio que ri malicioso, envolvendo seu pênis com a mão.- Minha vez de maltratar você.

Ah, se todos os maus tratos do mundo se resumissem a um amante de dezesseis anos lhe dando tanta atenção... o mundo seria uma utopia paradisíaca.

Se todas as torturas fossem feitas daquela boca que encontra o caminho... deuses... essa boca não vai deixa-lo ter controle por muito tempo...

-Achei que me queria em você... digamos, agora mesmo.- diz com certeza no último fio de voz acariciando a cabeça da qual vê apenas os fios negros e arrepiados.

-Achei que não me queria... mais...- ele responde erguendo o rosto.

-Você presume demais.- diz ele o empurrando de volta á posição horizontal.-Pensa demais e fala demais...

Seu Harry apenas sorri.

-Então você me quer.

-QUERO seu peste, agora cale-se para podermos continuar...

-Você não gosta da minha voz?

-Não se ela me faz gozar antes de te ter...- disse na orelha dele.

-Então imagine como me sinto com você falando no meu ouvido...- Harry diz.

Harry não o engana, está no controle, Severo tem que admitir... Harry está no controle de tudo, ele mal consegue segurar o frasco onde está o unguento... tanto suas mãos tremem... se não fosse o rapaz ajudar com suas mãos... talvez fosse impossível.

-Calma.- Harry sussurra.

Deuses! Quem parece o virgem inocente agora?

Bom, tem que admitir... é sua primeira vez... apesar de tudo, nunca fizera isso antes, só se envolvera intimamente com mulheres... só fizera isso com mulheres...

-Está pronto? Tem certeza?

-Oh, pare de perguntar isso!- Harry se torce e enrosca as pernas em torno de seu pescoço, posicionando-se perfeitamente.

-Você já fez isso antes?

Tem que perguntar... é perfeito demais para ser verdade.

-Sim... milhares de vezes...

Severo sente o coração perder o compasso, o rapaz sorri ainda mais, fechando os olhos e dizendo de modo sedutor:

-Sempre que sonhava com você... e depois imaginando quem você seria para me completar tanto... Severo... eu preciso...

Afundou-se nele... o unguento foi perfeito.

-Você deveria ter sido sonserino, moleque diabólico.- disse grave contra o olhar desfocado do rapaz.

-Sim... me elogie e vou gozar agora mesmo.-ele diz baixinho, enquanto se move para recebe-lo melhor.

-Não vou deixar... não se preocupe.- disse mordendo-lhe a orelha.

-Ah! Meu pescoço...

-Hã?

-Como da primeira vez... meu pescoço.

Sim, como da primeira vez que mordiscara aquela pele alva, deixando ali a prova de seu crime...

Harry suspirou... e relaxou completamente em seus braços... com as pernas sobre seus ombros, enquanto o tomava num ritmo constante e forte... saboreando a pele fina, como se fosse um vampiro.

Harry goza em sua mão, derramando-se todo enquanto murmura algo ininteligível.

Quando goza, murmura o nome de seu menino e derrama-se dentro dele... não imaginava possível sentir aquela completude.

Nunca.

Ficam em silêncio.

Um silêncio entre o cansaço e o alerta.

A linha fora ultrapassada.

* * *

**H**arry ainda está com os olhos fechados... sente-se exaurido e satisfeito... muito satisfeito, finalmente tivera o que tanto esperava no seu íntimo... a total entrega ao seu homem, seu espião, seu mestre de poções, seu comensal da morte, seu, seu, seu... sente-se sorrir sob o abraço pesado e acolhedor dele, que tem uma mão tocando-o nas costas e outra lhe acarinhando os cabelos. Suspira feliz e abre os olhos...

Os olhos negros estão fixos nos seus...

Os olhos dele estavam carregados de preocupação... de certa forma, carregados de dor.

-O que houve?- perguntou tenso.

-Sabe que tudo agora vai ser difícil... sabe que...

-Difícil por quê?

-Não seja tolo...- o nome fica preso junto ao sobrenome na boca de Severo.

-Harry... por favor...- diz baixo.

-Isso não o exime...- disse Snape grave.

O silêncio pousou como uma ave agourenta...

-Você está preocupado... com sua segurança? Com o segredo? Ou com... com... o que fez a Wiry? Com...

-Você sabe que tudo isso são complicações...- a voz grave se tornou vaga.

-Não é isso não é?

Ah, céus... pela primeira vez na vida... compreende, se faz claro, como foi claro voar de vassoura... se torna simples.

Os olhos negros...

How can you see into my eyes_ Como você pode ver através de meus olhos_

like open doors _como portas abertas?_

**É **como se um arrepio forte o percorresse... mas não era bruto ou violento como fora das outras vezes...

Não era violador.

Não, era quase doce, suave.

E o rapaz está igualmente surpreso.

Como isso aconteceu? Intimidade? Talvez?

Ou talvez isso seja o tal poder que Dumbledore tanto alardeia.

O fato é que nem Dumbledore nem Voldmort tinham ido tão fundo em sua mente... e nunca iriam nem perto da superfície sem esforço ou seu consentimento.

Não sabe o que sentir ao certo... ele lhe pega justo no mais íntimo dos pensamentos.

A própria culpa.

Então os olhos verdes se tornam levemente distantes... novamente o vidro frio.

Sim, Severo Snape... sexo, bom ou mau, não apaga o que você fez... sexo não apaga a covardia de não ter-se revelado antes e negado os sentimentos...

-Eu não o culpo.- disse Harry olhando o teto.- Não posso perdoar tudo... não posso, estaria mentindo se dissesse que perdoei tudo... só...

Ele lhe olha.

Não resiste, deixa que o os olhos verdes devassem sua perversidade... sua pretensão de ensinar, quando só feria... o prazer que sentiu ao tê-lo sob seus pés, ao vê-lo totalmente entregue...

E Harry sorriu.

-Você realmente não sabe.- ele disse sorrindo.

Sentiu o ar sair de seus pulmões em susto quando o rapaz montou em suas pernas e deixou mãos espalmadas sobre seu peito. Num único movimento lânguido.

-O que eu não sei?- perguntou fascinado pelo sorriso que o garoto lhe dera.

-Quando começou me amar... você sabe quando começou a me desejar...

Oh, aquilo era vergonhoso.

-Me desejava por raiva de meu pai...- a voz de Harry se tornara rouca...

Observa a tempestade de sentimentos que toma o garoto, o abraça...

Harry estremece.

-Você... você realmente desejava fazer tudo aquilo comigo?

A voz sumira na última palavra... sim, desejara fazer tudo aquilo com ele... desejara coisas terríveis.

-Sim, houve um tempo, em que desejei sim.

O segundo pensamento é captado da mente dele antes que a pergunta viesse, mas fatalidade das fatalidades a pergunta vem e tem obrigação de responder.

-Você...sente por mim... essas coisas, por causa... do meu pai?

Impossível dizer que não tivera ganas de mata-lo por parecer tanto com o pai... mas agora... deixa que a verdade fique bem clara... Harry pisca provavelmente compreendendo a resposta.

-Você gostava dela?

-Todos gostavam dela.

-Você a odiava por isso?

-Não... era jovem e tinha inveja... sua mãe era do tipo de pessoa iluminada... tinha um dom de fazer as pessoas sentirem-se bem... tinha o dom de amar eu acho... como você.

Harry fecha os olhos e acaricia sua face.

-Eu sei o que é se sentir excluído Severo, diferente, sei o quanto é ruim.

Sabe muito bem, que ele sabia, que passara por tudo aquilo... quando começara a ver o passado...ah... sim...

-Agora.- diz abraçando-o mais forte e o olhando intensamente.- Sei quando me apaixonei por você... mas fui tolo demais para perceber.

A imagem mental é muito forte, acaba suspirando.

-Sinto muito, só ter começado a amá-lo quando tirei a imagem de perfeição que você tinha de seu pai... acho que foi aí que comecei a vê-lo... como você mesmo, não como uma cópia dele.

Harry encosta a testa no seu peito.

-Eu sinto pelo que eles lhe fizeram Severo, sinto mesmo.

-Não tem porque sentir, você nem tinha a pretensão de ter nascido...

Levou um falso murro no ombro.

-Então eu fui pretensioso por nascer?

-Com certeza...- diz com um sorriso que ele não vê.-Menino impossível...

O silêncio caiu novamente, a noite parece eterna... continua afagando o cabelo eternamente arrepiado.

Tudo parece eternidade.Antes fosse.

-Quando você... se apaixonou por mim?

Os olhos verdes se ergueram novamente.

-Quando você me tomou.-ele o encarou.- Foi quando me apaixonei... você foi intenso... toda aquela noite foi intensa...

Algo havia ficado no ar, sente nos olhos verdes...

-Mas você me fascinou no primeiro dia... –ele corou.- eu era muito... criança... mas me senti nu quando você me olhou depois da seleção, você parecia... me odiar.

-E isso fascinou você?

-Sim... foi o único que parecia não me amar por algo que eu não entendia... parecia... cruelmente mais perto da minha realidade... Claro que eu não entendia... me sentia perseguido.

Deuses... ele já era mais maduro do que pensava.

-Quando começamos a oclumência... eu sentia um estranho misto de irritação e desejo de confrontar você... por mais humilhante que fosse, depois... quando recomeçamos... senti o desejo de...

Ele se cala, e os olhos se tornam tão opacos que é impossível de ler o que se passa... fica preocupado, então ele fica um tanto vermelho e baixa o olhar.

-Eu sentia um desejo enorme de saber como seria ouvir um elogio seu... eu nunca ouvira... agrada-lo se tornou uma obsessão... mas eu estava confuso.

O beija... sabe o que ele quer dizer, a oclumência fora uma experiência traumática para quem já havia sido possuído... e não facilitara nada a morte de Black e seus acessos de crueldade.

-Então você sabe... sobre o ministério... sabe... sobre...

Não devia ter pensado naquilo, a lembrança do último incidente era muito fresca.

-Isso já passou, não há o que ser feito...- tenta consola-lo.

-Mas eu tenho medo... que você também se vá.- ele diz parecendo aterrorizado com a possibilidade.

-Sim... eu sei... por isso...

-Nem pense e dizer o que pensou, não há como nos separarmos...- então a voz dele treme e ele arqueja.- Não... não... dá pra fazer isso de novo, não faça por favor... eu não suportaria passar por tudo... eu o amo... quero proteger você, mas...

-Eu não faria tal insanidade de novo... nem permitiria...- diz segurando o rosto dele e olhando firme nos olhos assustadiços.- mas talvez, tenhamos sim que nos separar... talvez, eu seja mandado embora, ou preso, a situação com Wiry não ficará impune... Não sei o que o diretor...

-O desgraçado... me estuprou! Eu queria que você o tivesse matado... se eu estivesse com minha varinha... eu o teria...

-Não...

-Ele era um deles...

-Eu fui um deles.

-É diferente... ele era louco, mau.

-Eu fui mau.

-Mas você desejou mudar... não?

É... desejara mudar... mas até chegar lá... não, nunca fizera aquilo...

-Eu devia ter matado aquele bastardo.- acabou rosnando.

-Dumbledore não vai fazer nada, ele tem que ajudar, ele vai.

-Eu não acompanho sua fé.

-Ele tem que ajudar... ele me deve... isso.

Melhor afastar os pensamentos sombrios, os olhos verdes se tornam novamente frios... aquele frio... aquele Harry que parece capaz de tudo... novamente o silêncio... agora marcado pelo bater dos corações acelerados e ansiosos.

-Faz quanto tempo?- a voz dele surge.

-Pouco... umas três horas.- diz suspirando.

Harry o olha surpreso.

Severo acaba sorrindo.

-Parece a eternidade não é?

-Poderia ser...

-Sim... quisera fossemos deixados em paz pela eternidade.- desejou fechando os olhos e descansando a cabeça no travesseiro, já que seu pescoço estava dolorido.

-Severo?- escuta-o dizer enquanto pousa novamente a cabeça em seu peito.

-Hum?

-A última lembrança... você vai me devolver?

Ergue a cabeça e o fita espantado.

-Como sabe que eu...

Harry sorri...

-Eu não lembrava direito daquela noite... mas quando falei nela... seus olhos me mostraram algo...

Sim... a lembrança que estava lá em sua própria mente.

-Você nunca me abandonou de fato... você carregou um pedaço de mim o tempo todo.- Harry disse.

-Quando você disse isso achei que era... o elo...

-Você sabe que o elo era fácil de quebrar... e que um feitiço desses não teria um grande efeito sobre mim...

-Convencido.-disse novamente se deixando apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro sorrindo.

-Você realmente parece outra pessoa quando sorri... e sim... eu o acho um homem muito atraente... e um bruxo muito poderoso.

Abre os olhos e fita o teto.

Aquela sensação de prazer e desolação lhe tomando conta... prazer por saber o quanto é para Harry, desolação de não ser capaz de dizer palavras doces...

Sempre fora um homem de língua ferina.

Um som na sala o faz pular, fazendo Harry cair de costas, felizmente na cama.

-Vista a camisola e se ajeite na cama.- diz baixo agarrando a varinha.

* * *

**H**arry agarra o tecido e puxa para si, enfiando os pés sob a coberta, fechando febrilmente os botões da veste, pelo menos os primeiros, Severo havia colocado o roupão e transfigurado em uma veste negra, era espantoso como seus movimentos pareciam calculados, embora, soubesse pelo olhar o quanto ele estava nervoso.

Do mesmo jeito, enfiou-se sobre a coberta, observando como Severo havia solto os cabelos que com um gesto da varinha penderam pesados sobre seu rosto.

Ele parecia novamente o opressivo professor de poções...

Era a máscara.

Agora entendia bem que aquele olhar frio, aqueles cabelos e a língua maldosa, eram a máscara dele.

A máscara que ele lhe mostrara agora.

Severo deixou uma sombra de sorriso passar pela face novamente fria quando o olhou, Harry apenas ajeitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos.

Sentiu algo e percebeu-se limpo... Severo pensava em tudo... alguém batia na porta.

-Um momento.-diz ele.

Pelos olhos entrecerrados vê apenas Severo agarrar o frasco com o ungüento e a toalha com que limpara a mão antes.

E vai até a porta.

Harry cerra os olhos de modo leve... não vale o teatro todo se parecer apertar os olhos... tenta respirar devagar... como se estivesse dormindo.

-Como ele está?-a voz lhe chega abafada.

-Descansando.- diz Severo.

-Gostaria então de conversar?

-Pode entrar, Alvo, sente-se... ainda estou tomando algumas providências... ele está dormindo.

-Certo...

Sabe que ele o fez para que pudesse escutar... mas Alvo Dumbledore... Harry tem que se controlar para não sentar e encarar o velho bruxo.

Escuta o som da cadeira e sente Severo sentar ao seu lado, passando um pouco do ungüento em seu rosto.

-O que será feito... Alvo...

-Devo informar que Bernardo Wiry morreu.

Foi involuntário, Severo ergueu-se completamente surpreso.

-Morto?- acabou perguntando abrindo os olhos.

-Sim, Harry morto.

-Alvo eu...

Dumbledore o olhou.

-Oh, rapazes, não... Severo, não, não foi a sua maldição.

-Como?

-Ele chegou a voltar a consciência... ainda que completamente fora de si... ainda tinha esperanças de cumprir sua missão quando o veneno fez efeito... parece ter sido uma garantia.

-O Lorde das trevas tem usado pactos de morte com seus servos mais jovens...-Severo disse sentando-se.

Dumbledore olhou para Harry.

-Como se sente Harry?

-Como acha que me sinto?- perguntou frio.

-Não posso compensa-lo por minhas falhas... não posso compensar nenhum dos dois pelos caminhos que acabamos por tomar...

-Com certeza.- disse Harry involuntariamente apertando a mão de Severo.

-Vejo que Severo resolveu por fim devolver suas memórias.

-Alvo...- dessa vez a voz de Severo tornou-se mais séria.

-Eu já andava pensando muito sobre isso... novamente não creio que desculpas simplesmente apagariam o mal feito... a vocês dois.

-Com certeza... desculpas não apagariam o que passamos.- Harry disse encarando o diretor.

-Assim imaginei.- disse Alvo com um ar cansado.

* * *

**R**ony e Hermione estavam sentados na arquibancada do estádio... o vento fazia as roupas se agitarem, apesar do sol estar firme no céu.

Ambos estavam tensos... ambos estavam novamente esperando...

Hermione ainda estava abalada ao saber que Bernardo Wiry estava infiltrado na escola e havia atacado Harry... ele estivera sempre tão perto...

Rony ainda se perguntava se Harry estava bem e porque não o deixaram ir vê-lo...

Então um som na escada da arquibancada os fez olhar para trás.

Ele foi se aproximando devagar com as mãos nos bolsos da veste. Parou na beira da arquibancada e olhou para baixo.

-O campo está perfeito...- Harry disse.- Pena não ter mais jogo.

-Podemos dar uma volta depois... não temos mais aulas...- disse Rony com um sorriso.

Harry apoiara-se de costas para o campo e olhara seus dois amigos.

-Acho que... precisamos ter uma conversa bem séria.

-É... acho... que você tem muita coisa, pra dizer pra gente não é?- perguntou Hermione tensa.

-É tenho.

Rony havia passado a mão no cabelo de modo nervoso e Hermione levou a mão a boca uma, duas vezes antes de coloca-las espalmadas sobre os joelhos.

Harry dirigiu-se a Rony.

-Eu pretendo casar com Snape em breve.

-Ah...- Rony abriu a boca...- Ah...

-A sua memória...- Hermione começou muito baixo.

-Então... você é gay... mesmo...- Rony suspirou.- tá então... certo... já escolheu a data?

Hermione encarou o amigo e Harry sorriu para Rony.

-Ainda não... Severo me devolveu minha memória... – disse olhando para Hermione.- o que vocês sabem sobre a morte de Bernardo?

-Ele tinha algo... um veneno no sangue... provavelmente para não ser capturado...bom, Tonks comentou que não foi o primeiro caso... quando vieram buscar o corpo...

-E sobre a missão dele?

-Nada... não sabemos muita coisa... só que ele te atacou.

-A missão era me seqüestrar... – disse e ergueu o rosto para o céu.- Eu... – Se aproximou dos amigos e agachou-se em frente dos dois.- Posso ser muito sincero?

-Claro cara.- disse Rony engolindo em seco.

-Eu fiquei muito decepcionado com você Mione... não porque acatou as ordens... mas porque não confiou em mim... sei que você agiu pensando em meu bem... mas você... você contou o que eu havia confessado pra você, num momento em que eu estava com problemas.

-Eu sei... eu fui tão intrometida Harry, sinto muito.- disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Mas eu sei que o que fez foi pensando no meu bem... eu sei certo?- disse secando uma lágrima dela.-eu fiquei magoado... mas entendi certo?

E olhou para Rony.

-Eu sei... agi como um idiota...

-Não...-Harry disse olhando o amigo.- Eu peço desculpas por não confiar em você... eu não consegui ter coragem de assumir o que queria para você... você sempre foi mais que um amigo... pra mim você é família... você é realmente um irmão pra mim... eu tive medo que você não aceitasse o que eu sou...

Rony estava muito quieto...

-Porra... agora que você se assumiu vai querer que _eu_ chore feito uma menininha?- disse piscando muito rápido.

Harry riu.

-Você também é meu irmão.- disse Rony o abraçando.- Só não dê em cima de mim...

-Eu sou comprometido lembra?

-Tô tentando esquecer...

Os dois quase foram estrangulados por uma Hermione soluçando que os abraçara de modo apertado.

-Nós somos três antas sabia?-Hermione soluçava.

-O que é uma anta?- perguntou Rony.

-Rony!

Harry riu... enquanto Hermione encarava o ruivo de forma indignada.

-Só... não comentem nada a ninguém... só vocês dois e Dumbledore sabem sobre eu e Severo.

-É muito estranho ver você falando assim.- disse Rony.

-É, eu sei.- disse de modo divertido... Dumbledore disse que vai falar... com McGonagall... e bem, eu mesmo quero falar com Lupin... não sei como ele vai reagir.

-Conte com a gente se precisar.- disse Mione.

-Imagino que vou precisar muito quando for oficial.- ele disse se levantando.- Ah... que tal uma ida á cozinha? Quero acalmar o Dobby e bem... tomar o café.

-É pra já, falou a minha língua... tão demorando porquê?- disse Rony se pondo de pé.

Hermione somente rolou os olhos, mas se pôs de pé com um enorme sorriso... seguindo os dois rapazes.

* * *

**E**nquanto subia as escadas, achou que ouvia um crocitar de corvo... mas não deu muita importância.

Passou pela porta e a fechou, dizendo o feitiço para tranca-la.

Deixou a capa escorregar pelos seus ombros, observando a figura recortada contra o céu rosado do entardecer...

-Não devia tirar a capa, alguém pode nos ver.

-Besteira, a maior parte do colégio está jantando... –disse se aproximando.- e se tiver alguém lá embaixo não vai conseguir ver direito.

-Mas se usar um oinóculo...- ele o olhou.

-Paranóico... Severo, você está muito paranóico... o ano letivo acabou... pode relaxar...- disse e sorriu.

Os olhos negros se reviraram e ele murmurou algo como "grifinórios são otimistas..." mas Harry se aproximou e encostou-se nele... erguendo o braço para abraçá-lo pela cintura.

-Estranho te ter tão perto e praticamente não tocá-lo.- disse.

-Ainda temos um ano letivo pela frente.- disse ele.

-E as malditas férias de verão... como eu as odeio.

-É algo inédito vindo de um estudante.

Harry sorriu e ergueu o rosto encarando o perfil dele contra o céu que escurecia muito devagar.

Severo o olhou.

Não precisavam de muitas palavras quando se olhavam assim... e Harry ainda sentia o coração acelerar-se ao ver qualquer sombra de sorriso genuíno no rosto dele. Por mais obstinado que ele fosse em não se revelar tanto.

-Irei visitá-lo...

Sabia que havia arregalado os olhos de modo incrédulo.

-Em nome da Ordem.- ele completou em censura.

Harry acabou sorrindo torto...

-Tenho certeza que meus tios ficarão encantados...

-Ah, sim... eles vão ficar.. enfeitiçados.

Severo tinha um olhar... maldoso.

-Não se preocupe...-ele emendou.-Não é bem com eles que pretendo ocupar meu pouco tempo livre.

-Verdade?

-Não comece a ter idéias agora.

-É sua culpa se começo a ter idéias.

Harry surpreende-se ao ser pego num abraço forte, os olhos negros o devassam, acaba gemendo sem querer.

-Então... melhor remediar minha culpa.

O beijo é possessivo, e sente-se desmanchar-se nos braços dele.

O vento açoita-os com as vestes, e a luz diminui a cada segundo.

O verde e o negro se fundem em desejo sob aquele pôr-do-sol cheio de promessas...

O desejo esperançoso dos dois amantes sob um crepúsculo púrpura.

* * *

**_Fim? HAHAHA! No claro que no... na minha mão o destino de Harry é sofrer e Sevvie também... continua em ._Sob.um.Amanhecer.Dourado_. Aguardem... um Mpreg Angstésimo!_**


End file.
